Addiction
by AMAZINGmadness
Summary: Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans. FROSTIRON.
1. This can't be the real world

**ADDICTION.**

**_Ce que les ténèbres doivent à la lumière_.**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

**Note(s)** : Ma première incursion dans l'univers Avengers, alors merci d'être conciliant ^^. Je vous informe que j'écris sur ce fandom parce que ces deux personnages sont mes chouchous, et que le film Avengers m'a bien plu. En bref, je ne connais ni les comics, ni le film Thor (Dieu merci, j'ai tout de même vu les Iron Man, ma culture est sauve o/) et tout ce que j'en dis proviens de mes déductions, de mes lectures sur le web, et des différentes fics françaises et anglaises que je parcours à longueur de journée. Bref, si vous voyez que je patauge dans les références, merci de m'en faire part.

"_Addiction : ce que les ténèbres doivent à la lumière._", au titre franchement prometteur, vous pouvez le souligner, aura de multiples chapitres, allant de drabbles de 500 mots à des chapitres d'environ 2000 à 3000. Je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de typique, parce que je préfère empiler les moments de vie plutôt que raconter platement tous les évènements en détails. Fainéantise de ma part ? Je ne sais pas ^^.

Je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre. Et, je tiens à vous dire qu'il est possible que les personnages vous semblent un peu OOC. Pour moi, Tony n'est pas qu'un con cynique et Loki un Dieu mégalo et cinglé. J'essaye de creuser la psychologie, j'adore ça.

Je posterai une fois par semaine, deux quand les chapitres seront vraiment minuscules ; ).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**REAL WOLRD , THE ALL-AMERICAN REJECTS.**

* * *

**I – THIS CAN'T BE THE REAL WORLD.**

Tony.

_L'instant est irréel. _

Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur une clarté aveuglante. Un feulement animal traverse ses lèvres, alors qu'il s'empresse de refermer les paupières. Son crane résonne de bruits et d'échos, sa migraine est carabinée. Il tente de porter une main à sa tête, mais son corps refuse de lui répondre. Ou, plutôt, il se retrouve dans l'incapacité d'effectuer le moindre geste.

Lentement, la conscience lui revient. Il est Anthony Stark. Il est Iron Man. Il bouge les doigts, les orteils, pas de déficience, il a toute sa tête, son corps répond aux stimuli. Il a mal à différents endroits, à l'arrière du crane, aux flancs, dans sa jambe droite. Douleur supportable, et par la désagréable sensation qu'il ressent dans le creux de son coude, il sait que c'est à cause de la dose de calmants qu'on doit certainement lui injecter par intraveineuse. Il ouvre de nouveau les yeux, papillonne un peu des paupières afin de s'adapter à la luminosité de la pièce, puis la parcourt des yeux.

Il est chez lui, dans sa chambre, Tour Stark, New-York. La pièce ressemble à tout point au souvenir qu'il a d'elle. Il a l'impression qu'il n'y a pas mis les pieds depuis un moment. Il ignore pourquoi. _Des draps défaits sur un lit qui n'est pas le sien_. Son regard se pose sur le lit, et sur les contentions qui le plaque contre le matelas. Il est solidement attaché par des liens de cuir. Pourquoi lui infliger un tel traitement, cela, il ne saurait le dire.

- Stark ?

Rogers se retrouve dans son champ de vision, et ses traits semblent tirés et anxieux. Des cernes violacés minent son visage et par ses vêtements froissés, Tony comprend qu'il a dû le veiller un long moment. Lentement, il tente de parler. Sa bouche est pâteuse, et il tourne les yeux vers le verre qui repose sur la table de chevet pour tenter de faire comprendre à Steve ce qu'il désire. _Il n'a jamais ressenti de tels sentiments, jamais pensé que ses sens pouvaient s'enflammer ainsi, de cette façon, pour cette raison_.

- Ah, oui. Attends une minute.

Il prend le verre d'eau et, un instant, hésite sur la démarche à suivre. Ses yeux se posent sur les liens qui retiennent les poignets de Tony. Plusieurs fois, ses yeux effectuent le voyage entre le cuir et les prunelles agacées et interrogatrices de l'alité. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces putains de sensations, ces fichues pensées ?_ Finalement, après une bataille silencieuse, et un soupir résigné, Steve défait les attaches retenant le poignet droit, aide Tony à se redresser et lui met le verre dans la main. Reconnaissant, l'homme avale le contenu d'une traite, toussant un peu.

- Putain, Rogers … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais attaché ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? On dirait qu'un putain de train t'ai passé dessus.

Steve n'ait pas vraiment habitué au langage cru. Son teint rosit un peu, il détourne le regard et semble s'affaisser sous le regard inquisiteur de l'ingénieur. C'est vrai que son état est pitoyable, mais un peu comme doit être le sien. Un bandage entoure sa main droite, il a un œil tuméfié et une belle coupure au niveau de l'arête du nez. On dirait bien qu'il s'est pris une sacrée dérouillée. _Une main est pressée contre sa gorge, une autre s'égare. Il laisse les doigts descendre lentement sur son torse, se poser sur l'ark qui pulse paisiblement entre ses côtes_.

Steve gigote, mal à l'aise, sur le lit. Il se lève, sort son téléphone portable – Tony se souvient encore des longues heures qu'il a pu passer à tenter de lui apprendre à se servir de cet appareil – et semble écrire un long message, non sans, apparemment, quelques difficultés. Finalement, il relève les yeux vers un Tony un peu perdu.

- Les autres arrivent. Je crois que nous ferions mieux de les attendre …

Okay. Le temps se fait long et, même s'il a mal un peu partout et qu'il sait déjà qu'il aura bien du mal à se lever de ce foutu matelas, il tente tout de même sa chance, enlevant les autres attaches qui le retienne de sa main libre, sous le regard quelque peu effrayé de Steve. _Son regard, celui de l'autre, n'est jamais effrayé. Il brille de désir, de rage, parfois d'un peu de mélancolie et de remord, mais il n'est jamais effrayé_. Il en est à se tourner vers le bord du lit quand Banner et Romanov entrent brusquement, la porte venant claquer contre le mur.

- Merde, faites un peu attention !

Il grogna quelques mots sur un décorateur trop cher et sur des dégâts qu'il faudrait rembourser, tentant de se redresser par la maigre force de ses bras. Ses trois comparses le regardèrent faire sans bouger. Leurs yeux reflétaient une certaine appréhension, une crainte, voir un peu de ressentiment et de colère. Tony avait bien du mal à en percevoir la raison.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

_- Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé._

Lentement, Natasha s'approcha, vint s'agenouiller face à lui, sous sa surprise flagrante. Elle posa une main sur la sienne, en une attitude qu'il eut bien du mal à reconnaître chez la jeune femme. Ses yeux reflétaient le plus grand soucis et intérêt.

- Tony, quels sont tes derniers souvenirs ?

_Il pose une main sur sa joue, et c'est comme toucher de la glace. Sa peau est froide, et ses yeux d'un bleu perçant se reflètent dans les siens, brillant de la même couleur surnaturelle. Le Tesseract. Il chasse l'idée, et il voit sur son visage qu'il tente de faire de même_.

La question était idiote. Il ricana même un peu, pour bien lui montrer ce qu'il en pensait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, réveillant une douleur plus forte dans ses côtes et répondit en souriant, moqueur.

_La peau contre la peau, les lèvres contre les lèvres, le moment est irréel. Rien ne se passe comme prévu, il lit dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas dans son plan, que la situation est dérangeante et malsaine, mais c'est ainsi. Rien n'était joué d'avance. Il semble aussi surpris que lui de la tournure des évènements_.

- L'héliporteur. Barton revenu à la raison. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis ici ?

Les yeux de Natasha brillent d'inquiétude. Elle se redresse, et Tony voit du coin de l'œil le visage sévère de Bruce se fermer. Ses trois comparses échangent des regards éloquents. Le milliardaire, cassé de fatigue et à bout de nerfs, le cerveau retourné par les moments qu'il redécouvre, se lève, arrachant la perfusion. La douleur revient en vagues, et il est obligé de se rasseoir dans un cri quand sa jambe cède sous son poids. De petits points blancs pulsent derrière ses yeux clos. Aussitôt, les autres s'inquiètent.

_Il prend son visage dans ses mains avec douceur, sans haine aucune. Il ne l'aurait jamais pensé si doux, si aimant. Mais, depuis qu'il partage ses pensées, depuis la prise de contrôle du Tesseract sur ses sens, il commence à comprendre ce qu'il est, qui il est, et pourquoi il en est arrivé là. Il l'aime, et il a envie de lui dire_.

- Tony, tu es encore trop faible pour te lever. Thor a dû te briser la jambe, tu étais incontrôlable. Nous avons même dû laisser Hulk t'assommer pour éviter que tu ne blesses davantage …

_- Ce que tu ressens, je le ressens. Je sais, alors s'il te plait ne m'en veux pas, mais c'est là la seule solution. Tu dois m'aider. Les Avengers, il faut les écarter de notre but. S'ils arrivent jusqu'à nous sans que la mission confiée ne soit réalisée, nous mourrons tous_.

Peut-être qu'il comprend. Natasha le regarde palper un point à quelques centimètres à peine de l'ark et de son cœur, là où ils savent tous, d'après les caméras de surveillance, que lui fut implanté la volonté et la conscience du Tesseract.

- Tu as blessé Clint. Rien de grave, rassures-toi, côtes fêlées, épaule démise, nez cassé. Steve s'en est pris un coup également, et Bruce a peu apprécié le fait que tu l'ai jeté du dernier étage de ta tour. Il y a eut quelques agents et civils morts, mais ce n'était que par rapport aux Chitauris … et à Loki.

Le mot, le nom, est comme une douce violence, un électrochoc qui l'enveloppe et l'étreint. Dès lors, il revoit son visage. Il entend mieux ses mots.

_- Anthony, je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Et toi ? Es-tu effrayé à l'idée de ta mort imminente ?_

- Loki t'a piégé à l'aide du Tesseract. Il t'a retourné contre nous.

Il pense qu'il pourrait mourir immédiatement. Il se sent sale, utilisé, souillé. Comme si on avait manipulé son corps sans son accord. Pourtant, désormais, son esprit est clair. S'il en veut à Loki, il comprend néanmoins qui il est, ce qui le motive. Il retombe sur ses oreilles comme un pantin sans vie. Tout revient devant ses yeux, comme si tout s'était passé la veille.

_Il sourit, il l'embrasse. Non, il n'a pas peur de mourir. Pas pour lui. Il a l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu, il semble tout savoir de lui, et c'est une sensation si parfaite et extatique_.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tony, désormais, tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Il n'en est pas si sûr.

* * *

A vos reviews, et à la semaine prochaine !


	2. The ruler, the killer, the brother

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

**Note(s)** : Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, favs, follows, qui me font très plaisir. Merci donc à Gwenhifar, Scratina et iona-yuki pour vos reviews ! Très heureuse que cela vous plaise.

Je pense que je vais poster deux fois par semaine, dorénavant. Parce que les chapitres sont courts et qu'il y en a pas mal. Une trentaine, sûrement. Sur trente semaines, vous allez rapidement désespérer XD. Je posterai donc le jeudi et le lundi.

Que vous dire sur ce chapitre ? Je n'aime pas vraiment Odin. Je le considère un peu comme un vieux fou à la Dumbledore, alors peut-être vous apparaitra-t-il comme trop clément ou trop OOC. Après tout, je n'ai jamais vu le film Thor, soyez donc indulgents XD.

Voilà, bonne lecture à vous et à lundi ! ; )

**THE RULER AND THE KILLER , KID CUDI.**

* * *

**II – THE RULER, THE KILLER, THE BROTHER.**

Loki.

Personne ne peut comprendre.

Les pièces du puzzle sont éparpillées, qui pourrait un jour parvenir à déchiffrer l'énigme ? Il n'y a personne entre ces murs millénaires pour s'y pencher, pas la moindre âme, pas le plus petit écho. Il ressent les regards avec une indifférence travaillée et soignée. Ils font bien plus de mal qu'il ne le laisse croire, pourtant. Ils sont la preuve qu'au fond, ici ou ailleurs, d'ailleurs, personne ne tient particulièrement à lui.

La main de son prétendu frère sur son épaule ne lui tire rien, aucun sentiment particulier. Il est fatigué d'être en colère. Sa haine s'est anéantie dans ces rues New-yorkaises. Il ne sait plus réellement comment, ni pourquoi. Comme un souffle, la colère s'est évanouie, s'est enfuie de son corps. Il est apathique, il se sent vide. Muselé, ficelé, il ne ressent rien que le vide emplissant son corps et son esprit. Il peine à jeter un regard indifférent à sa mère adoptive au visage baigné de larmes.

Odin est assit sur son trône. Quand il se lève, les sujets s'agenouillent. Thor l'incite d'une pression sur l'épaule à faire de même, à ses côtés. Il n'est plus en colère, mais il ne s'y plie pourtant pas. Il plante un regard résigné et fier dans les iris de son père adoptif, tentant d'oublier les chaines et le fer qui l'entrave. À sa surprise, le dieu ne semble pas se soucier de sa désobéissance au protocole. D'un geste de la main, il les prie de se relever, ce que les courtisans, Thor et sa mère font d'un seul mouvement. Lui seul reste immobile, ses yeux émeraudes inflexibles et impassibles.

Son cœur bat plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il ne peut se leurrer, le jugement lui fait peur. Trahison, assassinats, il a faillit détruire un monde entier, pour des raisons qui restent encore vagues à leurs yeux. Lui-même ne sait pas très bien comment il a bien pu en arriver là. Certes, la révélation de ses véritables origines fut un terrible choc, une motivation bien assez claire, mais cela ne suffisait pas. On ne détruit pas un monde pour cela. Cela n'était pas aussi simple.

Il n'a pas peur de la mort. Pour être honnête, cela fait même un moment qu'il l'attend. Trop lâche pour se donner la mort, peut-être a-t-il organisé tout cela pour que quelqu'un ait enfin la pitié ou la rage nécessaire pour l'achever. Il ne sait plus vraiment si quelque chose le retient encore ici. Il serait tellement mieux aux côtés d'Hela.

- Mon fils.

Comme habitué à la rengaine, Loki lève les yeux au plafond doré, ses lèvres scellées l'empêchant de répliquer. Odin prône son paternalisme dégoulinant de bons sentiments et vient le serrer dans ses bras, sous son sursaut quelque peu surpris. Il ignorait ce que cela faisait. En temps normal, ces gestes là étaient toujours réservés à Thor.

- Gardes, qu'on lui ôte ses chaines.

C'est comme un rêve étrange. En quelques instants, ébahit, il est délesté de ses chaines. Il tourne ses poignets endoloris, bouge sa mâchoire, ne sait pas s'il doit remercier ou se taire. Finalement, il ne dit rien. Un regard en coin l'informe de la perplexité de Thor, qui apparemment ne s'attendait pas non plus à _ça_.

- Tes actes méritent un jugement. J'y ai longtemps songé. Je peux t'avouer avoir été très en colère, avoir souhaité de lourds et impitoyables châtiments, mais avec le temps, et quelques explications, j'y ai vu plus clair. Je sais pourquoi nous en sommes là, aujourd'hui.

Le vieux roi soupire et se rassoit sur son trône. Il semble las, fatigué, et Loki pourrait avouer ne l'avoir jamais vu ainsi, si torturé. Il sent presque l'inquiétude irradier de Thor.

- Tu n'es pas mon fils, Loki. Ton sang est différent, et pourtant, j'ai essayé de t'élever comme l'un des nôtres. Pas de la même façon que Thor, tu semblais plus fragile et, malgré tout, tu étais une menace, un Jotun. J'ai dû penser à cela, j'ai dû prendre en compte le fait qu'un jour, peut-être, tu te retournerai contre nous. Et, c'est arrivé. Cependant, je pensais que cela ne serait pas dû à ma faute. J'ai gardé de la distance entre nous, pour ne pas, je ne sais pas, réveiller des instincts enfouis ? Pensée absurde, quand je vois qui tu es désormais, que ta haine n'est fondée que sur mon hypocrisie et sur mes mensonges, pas sur ta nature profonde. Tu n'es pas un monstre, Loki Odinson. Tu es l'héritier d'un peuple, tu es le fils d'un roi. Tu es mon fils, malgré tout. Je tenais à m'excuser pour le mal que j'ai pu te causer.

Le silence est sec et brutal. Les paroles décousues d'Odin ont creusés leur chemin. Les jointures des mains de Loki sont blanches et tendues. Thor émet un sourire, et jette un regard empli d'espoir vers son frère. Leur mère, belle, forte, sèche ses larmes et attend, regardant ses fils avec tendresse et amour. Le cœur de Loki n'est peut-être plus si froid.

Cependant, il se reprend. Les paroles sont mielleuses, il doit y réfléchir, peut-être ne sont-elles que l'objet d'un tour. Il s'y connait en mensonges, mais ceux d'Odin ont toujours été les plus durs à décrypter. Ceci est sûrement une nouvelle ruse. Dans quelques instants, il rira, et ordonnera qu'on lui arrache le cœur en place publique. Typique.

- Mais ? Parce qu'il y a forcément un « mais », n'est-ce pas ?

Ses mots sont froids, comme si le discours ne lui avait rien tiré de bon. Thor se tend à nouveau à ses côtés, sûrement déçu, et les traits d'Odin et de sa mère se froissent. S'attendaient-ils peut-être aux grandes retrouvailles et accolades, au pardon suprême et entier ? Loki ricane, lui-même un peu défait. Des choses ont était faites et dites. L'excuse de mi-mots ne parviendra pas à tout effacer.

- En effet. Loki, pour tes crimes, tu dois être jugé.

Alors, voilà. Son corps se tend, et il se prépare à l'annonce. Tortures, ou alors exil sur Jotunheim ? Là-bas, les Jotuns s'en donneraient à cœur joie. Mort au traitre, à l'assassin. Roi ou pas, il serait tué. Il attend la sanction, fébrile, a une pensée éparse pour toutes les bonnes et mauvaises choses qu'il a pu voir et faire, et soudain sa pensée s'accroche à une silhouette de métal qu'il connait bien. Il ne sait plus, désormais, s'il doit rire ou pleurer.

- L'exil, sera ton châtiment.

Il pâlit. Bien sûr, il s'y attendait, mais l'annonce est tout de même dévastatrice. À ses côtés, le Dieu du tonnerre s'apprête à contester la décision, mais Odin le somme de se taire d'un seul geste. Il n'en a pas encore fini.

- Tu dois apprendre, Loki. Tu dois pouvoir reconnaître tes torts, tu dois retrouver la bonté et le cœur. C'est pourquoi je te prive également de ton statut d'immortel. Je te laisse, en contrepartie, une partie de tes pouvoirs et l'appui de ton frère qui te suivra dans ta chute. Tu tomberas sur Midgard tel un authentique et simple être humain.

- Midgard ?!

Les deux princes, interloqués, portent la voix au même instant. Ils échangent un regard surpris. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette idée ? Odin sourit, un peu fier de son manège. Il savait que l'annonce leur provoquerait des sueurs froides.

- Oui, tu as fais beaucoup de mal à cette planète et à ses habitants. Il est temps pour toi de réparer tes torts. Tu ne récupéreras ton statut et ton rang que lorsque tu auras compris le bien fondé de ta punition.

Comme un simple humain. L'idée lui était inconcevable. Incrédule, il avança d'un pas vers Odin, qui lui offrit une œillade compatissante.

- Pourquoi tant de clémence à mon égard ? J'ai tenté de vous tuer, j'ai mis à feu et à sang une ville entière, j'ai essayée d'asservir une population … Vous ne devriez pas m'offrir une punition si légère. Vous avez tué, par le passé, pour bien moins que cela.

- Crois-moi, fils, cette tâche ne sera pas aussi aisée que tu sembles l'imaginer. Et, je sais plusieurs choses, notamment à propos de Thanos et dans le rôle qu'il a joué dans cette histoire. Tes yeux étaient encore bleus quand tu es arrivé ici. Il a fallu que tu perdes conscience et que nous mettions le Tesseract en sécurité pour que tout rendre dans l'ordre.

Alors, il sait. Dès lors, c'est un peu comme un poids mort qui s'enlève de ses épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, père ? Je n'ai pas été mis au courant de ces faits.

Thor coule un regard inquiet et soupçonneux vers Odin. Loki sait qu'il a peur. Peur de s'être trompé sur son propre frère. Au fond de lui, il se moque un peu du visage déconfit de Thor, qui panique de ne pas comprendre.

- Loki se fera une joie de tout te dire, j'en suis certain. Sur ces mots, mes enfants, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Nous veillerons sur vous.

Le Dieu des mensonges n'a pas le temps de protester. Thor a prit son bras en tenaille, et le serre contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'enfuit. Comme s'il pouvait en avoir la possibilité. Le Bifrost les avale en une lumière éblouissante et inflexible.

Midgard n'est pas si loin.

* * *

A vos reviews et à lundi, les enfants ! ;D


	3. Prayer, say my name

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

**Note(s) **: Merci à Gwenhifar et whitangel19 pour leurs reviews ! Désolée, ce chapitre et plus court que les précédents, mais il représente une petite transition, pause sentiments et psychologie des personnages oblige.

On en revient à Tony, un peu mal en point, un peu déprimé, sous le point de vue de Steeve. En fait, je vais souvent faire ce genre de choses, un bout d'histoire parlant de Loki ou Tony, et sous le point de vue ou en compagnie d'un autre Avengers – ou non. Petit aparté avant d'en venir aux retrouvailles.

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !

**DIAMONDS , RIHANNA.**

* * *

**III – PRAYER, SAY MY NAME.**

Tony.

Steve le regarde parfois de loin. Comme un ami fidèle, un frère loyal, une épaule présente, il le surveille, l'épie, non pour l'accabler, pas le moins du monde. Oui, il s'inquiète, parce que Tony n'est plus vraiment le même depuis la destruction de New-York, et qu'il a un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi.

Plus renfermé, plus taciturne, il s'enferme dans ses ateliers le jour durant pour n'en ressortir que la nuit venue. Il parle à peine aux autres, qui circulent et se retrouvent souvent à la Tour Stark, et Steve sait que ce n'est pas par indifférence ou mépris. Quelque chose lui ronge l'esprit.

Cette nuit là, il attend dans la pénombre d'une salle commune et seul son mince reflet dans la grande baie vitrée surplombant la terrasse pourrait le trahir – tout comme l'IA de Stark, mais c'est là un problème auquel il ne préfère pas penser, car non maitrisable. Il entend la musique, bruyante et dérangeante au possible, cesser dans l'atelier. Steve retient son souffle lorsque Tony passe à quelques mètres de lui, sans le voir dans la pénombre. Même ainsi, le soldat parvient à discerner les cernes violacés qui marquent ses yeux et l'anxiété et la fatigue qui alourdissent ses traits. Comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Le voir ainsi lui serre le cœur. Il aimerait lui dire que tout va s'arranger, mais il ignore encore pourquoi il semble si accablé.

Steve le voit prendre une bouteille de whisky dans le mini-bar, qu'il ouvre et dont il avale une longue gorgée au goulot. Il grimace à peine sous la brûlure de son œsophage. Il finit par la reposer et semble hésiter sur la manière d'agir. Dans la clarté lunaire, Steve voit bien que le masque que Tony porte chaque jour – milliardaire je-m'en-foutiste, playboy philanthrope au venin bourré de sarcasmes - n'est plus en place ce soir. Peut-être pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent, il découvre le vrai visage de Stark. Un gars paumé, seul, las. Un peu comme eux tous, en fait.

Tony, d'un pas hésitant, comme si une certaine raison le sommait de rebrousser chemin, avance vers la terrasse, sa bouteille finalement en main. Lorsqu'il ouvre la baie vitrée, c'est un vent froid de Septembre qui l'accueille et le fait s'arrêter un instant. La ville est belle, en contrebas. Toujours en reconstruction. Là-bas, un immeuble éventré est devenu un lieu touristique prisé. On y appose les photos des Avengers et celles d'un Loki emprisonné, enchaîné, et les touristes poussent toute la journée des « Ooh! » et des « Aah! » qui lui donnent envie de vomir.

Steve sait que les monstres immenses des Chitauris sont passés au travers de cet immeuble. Le Maire veut le laisser à l'état, pour que les gens comprennent la menace qui a pesé sur eux, pour qu'ils savent ce que les Avengers ont faits pour eux. Ils auraient dû tous se sentir flattés. Cela n'a pourtant fait que renforcer un malaise déjà présent chez eux.

Tony détache son regard des ruines et avance un peu plus, pour se retrouver sur le rebord. Un instant, Steve a peur. Il tend ses muscles, se prépare à bondir au cas où, fait même un pas hors de l'ombre. Mais, le milliardaire se contente de boire à nouveau et de lever les yeux vers les étoiles. Son regard change, le soldat le voit bien. Il semble en colère, amer, et il pose une main d'un air absent sur l'endroit, près de l'ark et de son cœur, où la volonté du Tesseract s'est insinuée en lui.

Alors, il comprend. Steve sait ce qui se passe. Tony ne s'est pas encore remis de l'influence exercée sur lui par le Tesseract. En plusieurs semaines, le soldat aurait pourtant pensé que les gestes et paroles étaient oubliées. Les Avengers ne lui avaient jamais rien reproché, l'avaient même pardonné, et leur amitié ne s'en était que consolidée. Après toutes les épreuves qu'avait traversé Stark, Steve aurait pensé que celle-ci serait bien vite oubliée.

Peut-être s'était-il passé autre chose ? Loki l'avait peut-être torturé ? Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Selon les dires vagues de Clint, le Dieu des Mensonges ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Il l'aurait libéré tôt ou tard. Étrange, on ne tentait pas de contrôler le monde ainsi, en étant serviable et indulgent face à ses ennemis – c'est du moins ce qu'il pensait. Clint et Tony restaient muets lorsque des questions leur étaient posés sur cette période de contrôle du Tesseract sur eux. Cela avait un peu inquiété les autres, mais pas assez pour qu'ils approfondissent les recherches. Cependant, quelque chose clochait vraiment.

Il décida qu'il en avait assez vu. Steve décida de s'éloigner, quittant lentement et discrètement sa cachette. En un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il vit les yeux brillants de Tony, tournés vers le ciel, son visage décomposé. Il entendit très distinctement les mots du milliardaire, semés par le vent, mais ne s'arrêta pourtant pas. Cela aurait été pire.

Loki, Loki, Loki. Comme une litanie, une prière. Tony, les yeux brillants de larmes, suppliait le ciel, l'assommant du nom de l'Asgardien.

Les choses étaient bien plus graves qu'il n'aurait pu le penser.

* * *

**A jeudi pour la suite ; ) N'hésitez pas, une review = un auteur heureux !**


	4. Never an honest word

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

**RAR : **_Gwenhifar_ : Merci beaucoup ! Justement, dans ce chapitre, plus d'explications, j'espère que cela te plaira ; ).

_beta-test_ : Merci pour ta review, et j'avoue que cette scène était un peu un pari, quitte ou double, cela plaisait ou non. Mais, je pense que dans le noir, éreinté, déprimé, avec une seule chose en tête – aka Loki – et surtout pensant que personne d'autre ne pouvait le voir, peut-être cela aurait pu arrivé ? ^^ Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ; ).

Je vous poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement. Parce que j'avance bien dans l'écriture, et surtout parce que demain je ne pense pas être en mesure de poster. J'en suis à la moitié je pense, en pleine écriture du chapitre treize ;).

Nous voilà aux retrouvailles Tony/Loki. Elles vous laisseront peut-être sur votre faim. C'est normal (sadique.). Et surtout, je tiens à vous rappeler que Loki n'a plus que très peu de pouvoir, n'est plus immortel, n'est plus vraiment un Dieu, et donc doit se confronter aux petites obligations sociales des mortels. Vous comprendrez à la fin de ce chapitre ;).

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !

**OH LOVE , GREEN DAY.**

* * *

**IV – NEVER AN HONEST WORD (THAT WAS WHEN I RULED THE WORLD).**

Loki & Tony.

Loki se redressa, laborieusement. Il gémit de douleur, papillonna des yeux. La nuit était noire, le vent glacé. À ses côtés, plus habitué aux atterrissages du Bifrost, Thor l'aida à se relever. Il se dégagea de sa poigne avec férocité.

- Ne me touche pas !

Le visage fermé, Thor le laissa se débrouiller, le regardant vaciller sur ses jambes. Lorsqu'il fut plus stable, le Dieu des Mensonges se permit de regarder autour de lui, et reconnu sans peine la ville qu'il avait tenté de détruire. La vision de ce grand immeuble, éventré et en ruines, lui donna envie de vomir.

- Vois-tu, mon frère, voilà le résultat de tes actes. Une si belle cité détruite par tes bons soins.

- Thor, je ne suis pas ton frère.

Il se demandait comment cette structure pouvait encore tenir en place. Et surtout, pourquoi on ne l'avait pas encore rasée. Mais, les banderoles et les immenses affiches, de grandes photographies des Avengers en particulier, qui s'étalaient sur la devanture lui démontrèrent la nature de ce lieu de culte d'un nouveau genre. Il se déplaça de quelques pas et vit sa propre personne, enchainée et agenouillée, les yeux bleus brillants de rage.

Le Tesseract.

Loki tourna son regard émeraude vers Thor. Ce dernier semblait faire le rapprochement. Un temps, lui aussi sembla offusqué qu'on placarde ainsi une photo si dégradante de son frère, au vu et su de tous. Puis, il vit les yeux, et son regard passa de la forme placardée à celle bien vivante à ses côtés. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Tu …

- Ce n'est pas important.

Loki soupira, s'éloignant. Il quitta la ruelle pour atterrir dans une artère grouillante de monde. Bousculé, il s'apprêtait à répondre aux badauds malpolis, qui le regardaient bien étrangement, quand on le tira de force vers l'arrière. Se débattant sous la poigne du Dieu, Loki n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Ils s'envolèrent et il se fit la promesse de tuer son prétendu frère dès lors qu'ils auraient atterris.

Ce qu'ils firent quelques secondes plus tard, sur une terrasse balayée par le vent. Encore une fois, Loki chancela, et maugréa des insultes dirigées vers les Neuf Royaumes lorsqu'il s'aplatit sur le sol marbré et dur. Thor, dans une délicatesse et une grâce qui leur étaient tous inconnue, se posa sur ses deux jambes, et adressa un sourire à la troisième silhouette se tenant sur cette terrasse, qui les regardaient les yeux étrangement ronds.

- Ami Stark ! Quel plaisir de te revoir si vite !

Tony baissa les yeux vers la bouteille de whisky à moitié vide, et se dit que ce n'était là peut-être qu'un effet secondaire de la quantité massive d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré. Mais, Thor le serra dans une étreinte si serrée qu'il pu comprendre que ce n'était là que la véritable réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que … Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

Encore traumatisé par l'apparition soudaine, il pointa un doigt vers la masse verte et noire, qui lentement émergeait de sous sa cape. Loki ôta d'un geste agacé son casque à cornes et se redressa avec difficulté, se figeant lorsqu'il reconnu Tony, quelques mètres plus loin.

- Mon frère a été jugé pour ses actes, ami Stark. Il n'est désormais plus une menace.

Il y eut un long silence. Loki, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage devenu pâle du milliardaire, se redressa lentement, levant fièrement la tête. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Ses yeux, pourtant, reflétaient un malaise bien présent.

- Monsieur Stark, je propose de réunir les autres.

- Oui, eh bien … Comme tu veux, JARVIS.

Sa peau, si chaude sous ses doigts. Il aurait pu la parcourir des heures durant, la découvrir et la dessiner sans jamais s'en lasser. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir assouvir ce désir brûlant, inédit, qui remontait le long de ses reins. Même Sigyn ne lui avait jamais procuré cette passion aussi dévorante, et pourtant, elle avait été la seule à conquérir son cœur.

Sa peau, si froide au toucher. Addictive, comme une espèce de drogue, quelque chose qui fait mal mais pas encore assez pour que l'on en redemande pas. Incontrôlable, une volonté qui le dépassait, qui venait des tripes, du plus profond de son cœur. Jamais personne n'avait été capable d'éveiller en lui de telles ardeurs, de tels sentiments, pas même Pepper, qu'il avait pourtant réellement aimé. Il n'y avait eut que lui. Il n'y avait que lui.

Entre eux, les Avengers se sentent étrangement perplexes. La grande table ronde, immense, est muette de stupéfaction. Loki et Thor, entités immortelles, sont assis côte à côte. Le Bifrost les a recrachés sur la terrasse de la Tour Stark. Prévenus, le reste de l'équipe en était restée pantois. Tony en avait descendu le reste de sa bouteille avant qu'ils n'arrivent tous. Et, malgré la certaine volonté de Clint à vouloir renvoyer Loki de là où il venait à coups de flèches dans le derrière, tous s'étaient gentiment installés autour de la table afin d'écouter le récit des récentes aventures des deux Dieux. Mais, aucune explication ne semblait vouloir franchir les lèvres des immortels et, honnêtement, ils eurent, un instant, oubliés pourquoi même ils étaient tous ainsi attablés.

Car, les yeux de Loki, émeraudes étincelantes, étaient fixés dans ceux de Tony. Et rien ne semblaient pouvoir les déranger.

Il aurait du le haïr. Misérable humain. Fanfaron mégalo, imbu de sa propre personne, incapable. Agaçant, irritant, déconcertant. Énigmatique, plutôt doué, pour un Midgardien, bien entendu. Aimant. Amant. Quelque chose en lui n'est pas commun. Ses parents furent également des idiots. Trop intelligent, trop bizarre. Il est son miroir, en quelque sorte. C'est peut-être un peu cela qu'il aime tant, chez lui.

Le détester. Il a faillit y rester à cause de lui, il s'est retourné contre ses amis, cet enfoiré l'a manipulé. Connard. Dieu de mes deux. Manipulateur, langue de vipère, looser. Intriguant personnage, complexité des sentiments et des émotions qui semblent se battre dans ses yeux bleus – non, verts, quoi ? - comme le regret, comme le pardon. Il est si puissant, il représente tant de choses que cela lui donne le vertige. Il l'apprécie un peu trop.

Thor ne dit rien. Il est pâle, tendu, et ses yeux passent entre Loki et Tony, qui ne se lâchent plus. Quelque chose s'est passé entre eux. Quelque chose se passe toujours avec son frère. Dans toutes les guerres, toutes les victoires, Loki a toujours été le premier à récolter les faveurs, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire. Il était d'un charme divin. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Thor le pensait réellement.

Bruce se racla bruyamment la gorge. Cela sembla redonner vie à la tablée.

- Est-ce que nous allons enfin savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ? Loki ne devrait pas être dans l'une de vos prisons à l'heure qu'il est ?

Thor lance un regard surpris vers le scientifique. Sans se défaire du lien qui l'uni à Iron Man, Loki émet un sourire dédaigneux.

- Mais, là n'est pas sa punition. Nous sommes des Dieux. Une guerre, ce n'est rien, dans notre quotidien, ami Banner. Ce n'est pas la première, cela ne sera certainement pas la dernière.

Les Avengers s'apprêtent à répliquer, furieux et perplexes. Leur monde n'a-t-il donc aucune importance aux yeux de ces fichus Dieux ? Pensent-ils donc qu'ils peuvent jouer ainsi avec eux sans avoir à rendre des comptes par la suite ? Bruce s'apprête à répliquer, et Natasha amorce un geste de colère. Mais, Tony rompt le silence. Il est penché vers l'avant, sourcils froncés, et son regard à quitté celui de Loki. Désormais, il le promène sur sa personne, à la satisfaction apparente du Dieu.

- Tes yeux … Ils étaient bleus.

Le tutoiement fait partie de ces choses qui coupent instantanément le souffle aux super-héros réunis. Les yeux se tournent vers le milliardaire, aussi pâle que le mur blanc derrière lui, et dont le regard fou se ballade sur la silhouette figée de l'Asgardien. Clint gigote sur sa chaise, lui aussi devenu soudainement blême.

Loki soupire. Les regards curieux se posent sur lui. D'accord, très bien. Après tout, il leur en devait une. Il avait bien faillit tous les tuer. Ils méritaient bien la vérité.

- Je suis arrivé accidentellement sur la planète qu'occupait les Chitauris. Le Bifrost m'y a envoyé après … ma rébellion sur Asgard, je vous en épargne les détails, vous devez déjà être au courant de toute façon. Les Chitauris voulaient le Tesseract. Celui pour qui ils travaillaient, lui, voulait Midgard. Un peu de persuasion, bien appuyée et forcée, m'a conduit à les aider.

La torture. La peau qu'on arrache, qu'on fait brûler, qu'on perce. Le sang qu'on fait couler, dont les doigts se peignent, qui tâche les liens et le sol gelé. Les coups, poings, lanières, lames. Plus d'air, plus d'espoir, plus de vie. La gorge déchirée par les cris, les ongles arrachés à force de trop s'accrocher à la lumière. Il est le Dieu des Mensonges, de la Duperie, du Mal, comme certains pouvaient parfois le dire. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de craquer face aux méthodes quelque peu brutales de ses geôliers.

- Ils m'ont façonnés, ou plutôt, celui qui les contrôlait m'a façonné. Comme il voulait que je sois. Le Tesseract a amplifié le tout. Les yeux, c'est de là que vient la couleur.

Il omet de parler directement de Thanos. Son sourire, son regard avide, lui tire toujours des frissons d'horreur. Il pince les lèvres, ne parle pas non plus des méthodes utilisées précisément. Pas besoin de leur pitié, de leur assentiment. Il sent déjà les yeux larmoyants de Thor posés sur son visage, c'est déjà bien assez.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris tes paroles, tu étais sous le contrôle du Tesseract, tout comme ont pu l'être Tony et Clint ? Je trouve cette excuse assez simpliste pour justifier une invasion, la destruction d'une ville et beaucoup d'innocents tués par ta faute.

Steve semble sur ses gardes. Le soldat, le meneur, dévisage Loki avec une certaine méfiance. Celui-ci ne répond pas. Il n'a pas à en dire plus. Ils n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir. Avec un soupir, il se relève. Il entend plus qu'il ne voit les crans de sureté des revolvers être retirés et les canons se tourner vers lui. Créatures idiotes.

- Où pensez-vous aller ainsi ?

- Je suis libre de partir. J'ai été jugé pour mes actes, vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici de force.

Ce qu'il y a de pire, les yeux de Stark. Une nuit partagée a désormais un goût amer, indélébile. Il sait ce que c'est, mentir, leurrer, piéger, manipuler. Pourtant, face au regard de cet homme là, qu'il a possédé de toutes les façons possibles en si peu de temps, il perd ses moyens, sa superbe. S'ils savaient tous qu'il n'était désormais qu'un simple humain … Anthony ne devait pas l'apprendre, il ne devait en aucun cas posséder plus de choses encore. S'il savait qu'il était désormais inoffensif – vraiment, pouvait-on réellement le qualifier d'inoffensif ? - il s'en ferait une joie sirupeuse et mielleuse. Plus d'influence, plus de crainte. Il serait ainsi comme les autres. Mouton parmi les moutons.

Ils se regardent tous, cherchant certainement un argument valable. Fury n'est pas là, le temps qu'ils le prévienne, il sera déjà à l'autre bout de la ville. Pas d'issue, de fin heureuse. Loki filerait entre leurs doigts, ce soir.

Les regards appuyés des autres et les hochements de tête forcent Steve Rogers à accepter la démission du dieu. Qui s'échappe aussitôt en un jeté de cape verte et noire, fonçant sans plus réfléchir vers l'ascenseur. A chaque poussée du bouton, il réfléchit à l'endroit où il va aller, à ce qu'il va faire. Dormir, il est exténué, où, appartement, argent, travail, quoi ?, travailler pour gagner, manger, repas terriens indigestes, bienvenue mortalité chérie.

Derrière lui, on finit par se lever, se désintéresser. Même Thor soupire de lassitude et s'en va, fracassant une fenêtre au passage, ce qui ne provoque pourtant aucune réaction de la part du propriétaire des lieux. Les portes s'ouvrent et Loki s'empresse de s'engouffrer dans l'étroite cabine. Il n'a pas le temps d'appuyer sur l'étage, quelqu'un le fait à sa place.

- Loki.

Une supplique, une demande, il croise le regard sombre de son vis-à-vis. Les traits de Tony sont tirés, sous la lumière artificielle, il semble avoir vieillit de plusieurs années. Loki aimerait lui en faire la doucereuse remarque. Il n'en a pas le courage, ni le temps d'ailleurs. D'une commande vocale à Jarvis, Tony bloque l'ascenseur entre les étages quatorze et treize. Le tremblement soudain de la machine terrestre lui tire une sueur froide et un cri qu'il ne peut retenir. Tony semble heureux de son effet.

- Stark, remets cette machine en état de marche.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire.

Il siffle entre ses dents, dédaigneux, le regard noir. C'est une belle façade, qui force Iron Man à le plaquer contre le mur avec une force brutale, une main pressant sa gorge. Ses traits sont déformés par la rage.

- Ce qui s'est passé, ça me hante, je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser. Toi, toi, tu es partout, sur ces foutus immeubles, dans les journaux, dans les histoires des gens, dans ma putain de mémoire, dans mon cœur … Bordel de merde, Loki, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ?

Il ne peut rien répondre à cela. Il a juste envie de l'embrasser. Poser sa main sur sa gorge, là, juste là, sentir les flux carotidiens sous ses doigts, rapprocher son visage, goûter à nouveau ses lèvres. Il a du mal à se souvenir du goût quelles peuvent avoir. Il aimerait savoir.

Il faut un instant pour que cela arrive. Mais, Tony a posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oui, c'est ça, le café, la vanille, le tabac froid, parfois le scotch. Addictive, sensitive, créative, instant si court.

Loki le repousse brutalement. Un moment, ils ne disent rien, se regardent, le souffle court. Tony finit par baisser les yeux, les détourner, se racle la gorge. Il pense que Loki n'a pas vu ses yeux briller plus que de raison. Peine perdue.

- Tu sais où dormir ce soir?

- Je me débrouillerai.

- Crétin.

Il lui jette un trousseau de clefs, remet dans la foulée l'ascenseur en marche. Le moment est passé, dissout. Loki regrette un peu de l'avoir si vite avorté. Les meilleures choses ont des fins brutales.

- J'ai un immeuble, un peu plus bas. Il y a un appartement de libre. Il est meublé. Tu peux l'occuper jusqu'à … ce que tu trouves mieux.

Les portes s'ouvrent. Loki remercie de mi-mots, surpris, un peu soulagé, clairement reconnaissant. Il sort, mais s'arrête finalement. Jette un dernier coup d'œil. Les mots s'échappent avec un peu d'empressement. Il les regrette avant même d'avoir fini de les prononcer. Ils sont vrais, mais ils sont remplis d'affect. Faiblesse la plus basse.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser, également. Tu sais où me trouver.

Les traits allégés et le regard lumineux, pétillant, de Tony lui donnerait presque envie de sourire de bon cœur. Il sert le trousseau et se ressaisit, le salue d'un signe de la tête avant de sortir. Ses lèvres s'ourlent et son rythme cardiaque est mélodieux. Merde, il n'est plus qu'un humain, désormais.

* * *

**Review = salaire de l'auteur (qui gagne bien peu, croyez-moi XD). A lundi ! ;)**


	5. If someone cared

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

Merci à Gxenhifar, Sedinette Michaelis, Yumi No Pisces, EncreDeClavier45, beta-test, Qyume et Axel Gabriel pour leurs reviews délicieuses, je suis très heureuse que vous aimiez cette modeste fic ;)

Déjà, désolé, nous sommes mardi, hier fut une journée chargée et je n'ai pas eut le temps de poster. En plus, chapitre pas très conséquent, mais celui de jeudi sera bien plus développé.

Après Tony/Steve, aujourd'hui nous en sommes au Tony/Clint. Je vous préviens, j'adore Clint. Mon cerveau malade avait même imaginé un threesome Tony/Loki/Clint pour la suite, mais pour votre esprit, je l'ai éradiqué XD. Dans cette fic, Clint est peut-être un peu différent de celui d'Avengers (qu'Odin me pardonne, j'me souviens plus très bien du film –'). j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même, tout comme ce cinquième chapitre ;)

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !

**IRIS , THE GOO GOO DOLLS.**

* * *

**V – IF SOMEONE CARED.**

Tony.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Bordel de merde, à quel espèce de jeu, sournois et malsain, joues-tu ? Mon pauvre Tony, tu perds complétement les pédales.

Tony Stark tourne en rond. Il n'écoute plus JARVIS. Il a fermé la porte aux autres. Il est enfermé avec ses propres pensées. Il se dit qu'il est foutu. Le jour n'est pas encore levé. Cela ne fait que quelques heures que Loki est de nouveau rentré dans sa vie.

Deux mois. Il avait presque oublié. Les autres, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, même Clint ne peut pas comprendre. Partager les pensées de Loki, connaître son histoire, ses motivations. Ne faire plus qu'un. Il l'avait tant détesté, tant haït, pourquoi ne le haïssait-il plus ? Il voguait sans cesse entre l'envie de lui trancher la tête et celle de toucher sa peau. Quel était ce poison qui parcourait ses veines ?

Sale connard de merde. Tesseract ou pas, rien ne l'excusait. Rien ne les excusait. Il avait profité de lui, l'avait retourné contre ses amis. Même s'il n'avait pas fallut qu'il le lui demande plus d'une fois. Une foi aveugle, violente, addictive. Ne suis plus que mes mots, mes gestes, mon regard. Oui, Loki, je jure.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Les évènements roulaient sur lui sans l'atteindre. Qu'on le kidnappe, le torture, lui enfonce un réacteur métallique dans la poitrine. Qu'on utilise son patronyme au nom de la destruction et de la haine. Qu'on l'aime pour le pouvoir, l'argent, ce qu'il n'est pas réellement. Qu'on tue ses parents et ses amis. Qu'on le laisse seul, solitude extrême, bonsoir ecstasy et whisky chéris. Qu'on lui enlève toute capacité de raisonnement, d'action, qu'on le retourne contre les siens.

Honnêtement, rien n'avait réellement d'importance. La douleur physique pouvait s'oublier, et il était en vie de toute façon, il n'avait rien à demander de plus. Sa société ne fabriquait plus d'armes de destruction massive. Il était d'une façade répugnante, mais cela lui plaisait assez. La perte, elle, créait un gouffre qui ne se refermait jamais, mais on pouvait toujours vivre avec. La solitude savait se combler. Les actions de Loki pouvaient être passées sous silence. Il n'y avait rien de compliqué, tout était assez simple.

Il secoua la tête, se reprit. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi. Il en avait vu de pires.

Des coups frappés à la porte le firent sursauter. Il se retourna, Clint se tenait derrière la baie vitrée, sourcils froncés, un peu pâle. Et merde. Dans un soupir, il lui permit d'entrer. L'agent du SHIELD hésita, il se fraya un chemin entre les diverses technologies éparpillées ça et là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Charmant accueil. Tu ne pourrais pas ranger un peu ce foutoir, de temps à autre ?

Reniflement dédaigneux. Tony se détourna, ferma l'ordinateur, il ne voulait pas écouter ce que Clint avait à dire. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir sur le bureau, son regard fixé sur lui.

-C'est quoi ce truc avec Loki ?

-Rien.

-Arrête, on aurait pu toucher du doigt la tension sexuelle qui passait entre vous.

Tony s'étouffa avec son whisky, manqua de le recracher sur l'archer. Il lui jeta un regard surpris, de tous il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner que se serait lui qui viendrait lui parler de ces choses là. En temps normal, Clint ne parlait pas de ces _choses_ là. En même temps, quand on en parlait avec lui, toutes avaient traits à sa relation avec Natasha. Et, souvent, il n'aimait pas ça.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il prit son ton le plus froid, son expression la plus dédaigneuse et arrogante. Dégage, Clint, arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais, cela ne sembla pas décourager l'archer. Celui-ci sourit d'autant plus.

-Je sais que je n'en parle pas souvent, peut-être parce que j'aurai un peu honte de dire que Loki ne m'a jamais maltraité ou qu'il ne m'a jamais réellement forcé à faire tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Il m'a toujours traité en … collègue, ça serait mieux de le dire ainsi. Et, il parlait déjà beaucoup de toi. Il posait souvent des questions sur les machines que tu créais, sur la technologie, sur l'ark même. Il semblait fasciné.

Tony ne répond pas. Merci, Clint, comme si les pensées n'étaient déjà pas assez confuses. Alors, Loki avait déjà un certain intérêt pour lui, bien avant de lui transmettre la volonté du Tesseract. Génial.

Que devait-il penser de tout cela ? Ce n'était pas qu'une lubie. Son visage si proche du sien, son souffle sur sa nuque, ses lèvres sur les siennes. La magie qui s'infiltre dans son corps, l'électricité dans l'air. Il n'avait rien rêvé. Tout était réel. Tellement réel …

-Ça fait bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Ressentir tout ce qu'il ressent, voir tout ce qu'il voit, comprendre pourquoi il en est arrivé là. J'ai encore du mal à tout accepter. Ce qu'ils lui ont fait n'excuse pas ce qu'il a tenté de faire. Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de compatir. Je sais que tu ressens cela, aussi. On ne peut pas réellement le haïr, je ne peux pas, même si j'ai failli tuer Tasha par sa faute. Parce que je _sais_ ce qu'il ressent. J'ai parfois encore du mal à séparer mes émotions des siennes, pourtant je ne suis plus sous l'emprise du Tesseract depuis un long moment.

Il rit, détaché, comme s'il lui racontait une histoire dont il ne se sent plus responsable. Tony aimerait aussi en arriver là. Pouvoir y penser sans ressentir la moindre chose. Il lève des yeux furieux vers Clint. De ce fait, il se tait, le regarde un peu surpris, avant de sourire, moqueur.

-A moins que cela ne se soit passé différemment avec toi …

-Ta gueule, Barton. Maintenant, dégage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire ? Oh merde, vous n'avez quand même pas …

Le rire de l'archer le mortifie davantage. Il se tient les côtes, essuie une larme qui roule sur sa joue. Il reprend son souffle avec difficulté, et croise le regard furieux de son vis-à-vis. Tony est un peu pâle. S'il en parle aux autres, il est mort. Et, Clint se calme, incrédule. Il regarde Stark se lever, faire les cent pas, tiraillé. La surprise est totale.

-Tu déconnes ? Vous n'avez quand même pas … Enfin, tu sais, quoi.

Clint grimace, images mentales perturbantes. Le silence de l'autre est une réponse, en somme. Ben merde alors. Il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre ça, plutôt des histoires répugnantes de torture ou il ne savait quoi. Il devait quinze dollars à Bruce.

-Ça … ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu peux le penser.

-Crois-moi, Tony, présentement j'essaye de ne pas penser à la façon dont cela a bien pu arriver.

Merde, merde, images mentales. Il secoue la tête, grimace, tout de suite un peu pâle. Beurk. C'est comme imaginer son père et sa mère. C'est vraiment déstabilisant.

-Et tu l'aimes ? Enfin, tu sais, c'était juste comme ça, ou on doit s'attendre à vous découvrir une relation régulière ?

L'aimer ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ? Non, il n'aimait pas Loki, comment pourrait-il l'aimer ? C'était complétement idiot, totalement fou. Il n'avait pas envie de lui offrir des fleurs, de l'emmener au restaurant, de lui écrire des poèmes. Il devint rouge, se détourna avant que Clint n'ait pu voir ses joues s'empourprer.

-C'était juste comme ça. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Il le dit avec empressement, fureur. Non, non, il n'y a rien entre Loki et lui. Ils ont partagés quelque chose, mais maintenant tous deux doivent oublier. Il imagine très nettement les coups de pied au cul que lui mettrait Steve s'il venait à l'apprendre. Quoi qu'il en mourrait peut-être d'une crise cardiaque avant d'en avoir l'occasion. Clint n'insiste pas. C'est sûrement déjà trop pour lui. Il était venu pour comprendre. Il repart en en sachant un peu trop.

-Ok, ça me suffit. T'inquiètes, avec moi, ton petit secret est bien protégé.

Le clin d'œil rempli de suggestion qu'il lui jette lui donne envie de l'étrangler. L'archer s'évapore dans un rire, Tony ne souhaite désormais plus que s'enfouir sous terre.

Putain de Dieu de mes deux.

* * *

**A jeudi ! ; )**


	6. Girl, you'll be my man

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

Merci reviewers, revieweuses (ce mot n'existe pas, alors je l'orthographe comme je le souhaite, non mais.), Gwen Holmes Watson, Sedinette Michaelis, Qyume, Captain Pep's et Bakavelique, pour vos commentaires ! A ma grande surprise, la plupart d'entre vous veulent que je poste ce Tony/Loki/Clint. Vous aussi, alors, vous imaginez bien la chose ? XD Je le posterai à la fin de cette fic, un petit bonus, si du moins vous êtes sages XD. Et oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, Loki et Tony auront bientôt des activités nocturnes. Ou diurnes, ça dépendra. ; )

Parlons un peu de ce chapitre … Il va sûrement vous surprendre, peut-être vous déplaire. Je m'engage sur une pente glissante. En fait, cette fic est un peu le melting-pot de tout ce que je voulais écrire sur ce couple. Tout en restant cohérent. Alors oui, Loki est un Jotun, et les Jotuns n'ont pas de sexe défini. Pour se fondre dans la masse sur Midgard, c'est parfait, surtout quand la population sait que vous êtes responsable d'une tentative de prise de pouvoirs. Girl!Loki, c'est un peu un mélange de Katie McGrath (série _Merlin_) et d'Eva Green (_Casino Royale_ et série _Camelot_). Muy caliente.

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !

**MADNESS , MUSE.**

* * *

**VI – GIRL, YOU'LL BE MY MAN.**

Loki.

-Un chocolat chaud et deux muffins aux pépites de chocolat, s'il vous plait.

-Cela vous fera trois dollars. Merci et bonne journée.

Greta lui fit les gros yeux, lui donnant un douloureux coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Trois dollars ?! C'est le prix du muffin seul !

-Oh, arrêtes, c'était juste un pauvre gamin, on avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours.

-Il avait plutôt une tête de délinquant ou de drogué en manque de coke. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te fais constamment la remarque, depuis que tu es là j'ai l'impression de côtoyer Mère Térésa tous les jours.

-Qui ça ?

-Laisses tomber.

La jeune serveuse soupire, las, et s'enfuit de l'autre côté du café, loin de sa collègue.

Ici, ce n'est pas trop mal. Les gens sont sympathiques, on ne l'ennuie pas, le boulot est assez bien payé. Greta, directement venue de Russie six ans plus tôt, lui fait découvrir les joies de la vie en communauté, les bars, les boites, les gens. Alice, débarquée il y a trois mois du Texas, lui prête ses fringues, un peu d'argent, et partage son appartement quand il le faut. Lionel, leur patron, pas mal foutu, paye bien, fait des avances quand on lui demande, mais a la fâcheuse manie d'être un peu trop tactile pour que cela soit bien vu.

La porte claque et les lumières s'allument. Voile sur le mensonge. Son visage est pâle, son make-up est si léger qu'on a du mal à le distinguer. Ses cheveux sont lâches. Et, en un instant, tout change. Loki se sent un peu étriqué dans sa mini-jupe noire.

De sa fenêtre, il voit chaque jour la Tour Stark. Il a changé d'appartement il y a quelques semaines, mais il ne s'est pas éloigné pour autant. Quand il utilise la magie pour augmenter son acuité visuelle, il peut même distinguer très clairement Tony dans ses appartements privés. C'est en quelque sorte une façon de se tenir toujours informé. Il a rendu les clefs et l'appartement en parfait état. Il ne voulait pas dépendre de quelqu'un. Surtout pas de Stark.

Il se débarrasse de ses vêtements, arbore ensuite des choses plus masculines. Il a toujours eut le « don » de pouvoir changer de sexe à volonté – un cadeau de Laufey -, et dans cette ville où tous connaissent son visage et son rang, il fut essentiel pour lui de pouvoir se rattacher à sa seconde personnalité. Vega est une jeune fille simple, venue d'ailleurs, passé trouble parce qu'elle n'en parle jamais, conforme aux canons de beauté terriens. Elle n'a pas d'amis réels, ni de petit-ami, et non, elle ne connait personne à New-York. Elle parle parfois d'un frère et parfois de parents adoptifs. Mais, les autres évitent de poser trop de questions. Le mystère est plus charmant.

Loki a toujours utilisée Vega quand les choses se faisaient un peu sombre pour lui. Il l'utilisait aussi pour faire rire Sigyn, qui se plaignait toujours que sa forme féminine était plus belle qu'elle, ou qui parfois voulait qu'on l'accompagne lors des mondanités réservées aux Asgardiennes, où elle se sentait souvent seule. Vega était une anonyme, elle se fondait dans le décor. Et, dans une ville où sa peau était mise à prix, il fallait au moins cela pour préserver sa tranquillité.

Il avait trouvé cet emploi par hasard, sur un curriculum vitae en carton-pâte et une lettre de motivation bateau, sur une pancarte que le patron avait accroché sur la devanture. Serveuse, cela n'impliquait pas de grandes responsabilités, et surtout pas mal de temps libre. Elles étaient trois, certes le travail ne manquait pas, mais elles savaient s'arranger quand l'une ou l'autre avait un empêchement ou un problème. Ce n'était pas très prestigieux, comme aurait pu le dire Odin, ce n'était pas de son rang. Mais, cela faisait un bien fou d'être un anonyme, d'être comme les autres, d'écouter les problèmes de ces filles, qui se plaignaient des garçons qu'elles fréquentaient, de la paye qu'elles lapidaient avant la fin du mois en vêtements, chaussures et sorties, du temps qui passait et de combien la vie était belle.

Loki n'était pas si imbu, si arrogant et désintéressé. Il avait épousé une fille de paysans, des centaines d'années plus tôt. Il avait vécu des années loin des protocoles de la cour d'Odin. Il avait parcouru les mondes, n'avait jamais rechigné à côtoyer des peuples que même Thor qualifiait d'inférieurs. L'attaque de Midgard n'avait été qu'un mauvais coup de poker. Ce monde ou un autre, cela aurait été la même chose. Les êtres humains n'étaient pas plus mauvais ou meilleurs que les autres. Ils étaient même assez intéressants.

Intelligence, bêtise, créativité, annihilation. Le cerveau humain était d'une sombre beauté, pas assez utilisé, trop torturé par les choses futiles du quotidien. Les Midgardiens auraient pu être les maîtres de l'Arbre-Monde s'ils n'étaient pas si peu enclins à utiliser toutes leurs ressources. Loki ne les trouvait pas si inutiles et pitoyables que cela, finalement.

Alice est dans le couloir. Elle s'apprête à frapper. Loki se métamorphose rapidement, un jean et un tee shirt plus féminins sur le dos. C'est vrai, il sort ce soir.

-Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça, si ?

En fait, il aurait préféré rester chez lui. Pour une fois, ne pas faire comme si toute cette mascarade était normale. Mais, Alice le fait un peu penser à Sigyn quand elle fronce les sourcils, les bras croisés, face à son refus de l'accompagner ce soir. Il sait qu'elle va bientôt hurler de colère. Et que ça le fera rire.

Vega est boudeuse quand Alice la traine hors de son immeuble. Elle ne s'est pas changée, ça lui apprendra, à la Texane, à vouloir la trainer n'importe où. La journée avait été longue. Loki aurait aimé profiter du confort du canapé pour au moins quelques heures. Surtout qu'il ne sait absolument pas où ils vont.

-Tu vas voir, c'est la soirée du siècle. J'ai eu les places par un ami qui connaissait le vigile, et donc …

En fait, Loki n'en a que faire. Ce qu'il aime, chez elle, c'est son franc parler, ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux qui s'écarquillent quand elle apprend quelque chose, la façon dont elle parle de la vie, comme si elle valait vraiment la peine d'être vécue. C'est une enthousiasme, une optimiste. Elle agite les deux billets argentés sous son nez en riant, et fait bouger ses mains vivement en parlant, le regard toujours vagabondant vers l'ailleurs.

Loki a un jour été comme ça, c'est vrai.

Alice fait la bise à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui les regarde passer avec gourmandise. Quand le vigile manque de refouler Vega pour son manque de féminité, Alice lui sort son plus beau sourire. Loki se force un peu aussi. Elles rentrent dans l'endroit bruyant non sans mal. Le vigile a du mal à comprendre comment cette entaille si profonde à bien pu ouvrir sa joue sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Loki a encore un peu de mal à comprendre que ces tours là ne sont pas amusants pour les autres. Lui, en tout cas, ça le fait bien rire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à ricaner bêtement comme ça ?

La salle est bruyante. Et Loki sait dès l'instant où il met les pieds dans le hall qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir. À ses côtés, Alice est surexcitée.

-Organisé par le Maire pour les Avengers. Open bar et super-héros à gogo !

Et, Loki a juste envie de mourir à cet instant.

Thor se promène quelque part. Et, de tous, c'est bien le seul à pouvoir reconnaître Vega. Il est dans un sacré pétrin. Tout de suite bien moins enjoué qu'à l'aller, Loki attrape son amie par le poignet, la force d'une poigne de fer à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar. Alice râle un peu, surprise, mais se laisse faire. Elle est déjà bien assez heureuse que Vega ne se soit pas enfuie au premier coup d'œil. C'est déjà une victoire, en soit.

Vega commande d'une voix sèche deux cocas. Alice grogne et rectifie, leur commandant deux whisky on the rocks. On ne fait pas boire un magicien, surtout lorsqu'il est en rogne, bien qu'elle ne le sache pas. Mais, le Dieu enfile pourtant le verre d'un trait, plus par colère qu'autre chose. Il doit apaiser le malaise qui s'étend en lui. L'alcool le fait tousser un peu.

-Allez, lâches-toi un peu ! Les Avengers, tu te rends compte ! Avec un peu de chance, on arrivera peut-être même à en voir un.

Alice est sur la pointe des pieds et scrute la foule, les yeux plissés. Loki ricane dans son verre, si elle savait, lui, il avait pu en faire des choses, avec les Avengers.

Sale pensée.

Et puis, elle sautille. Frénésie, hystérique, elle attrape Vega et la traîne derrière elle. Loki n'a rien demandé. Il se retrouve, estomaqué par la force insoupçonnée de cette humaine, face à face avec Clint Barton. L'archer signe des autographes, salue la foule, et ses yeux se posent sur elle, lui, Loki, Vega, s'écarquillent. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quelque chose, Anthony Stark a balayé la foule. Il se poste en face de l'agent, qui le dévisage toujours avec la même insistance, un peu pâle.

Barton a dû voir cela dans son esprit, quand tous deux étaient sous l'influence du Tesseract. Il ne contrôlait pas ce qu'il pouvait montrer ou faire ressentir. Clint a dû en capter un peu trop.

Mais, pas Stark apparemment.

Il le trouve ridicule, avec ses lunettes de soleil noires dans cette pièce déjà si sombre. Il porte l'alcool à ses lèvres trop souvent. Son sourire sonne faux. Malgré le coup qu'il ressent au cœur, Loki s'apprête à tourner les talons, dégoûté, peut-être un peu déçu aussi.

-Je vous offre un verre ?

Alice peste à ses côtés. Mais, elle disparaît vite. Car, Stark l'emmène déjà dans un endroit qui lui semble privé. Loki sait qu'il pourrait se délivrer de sa poigne en usant d'un simple sort. Il ne sait pas s'il n'en a pas l'envie ou simplement pas le temps. Des sortes de gardes ouvrent la porte. Ils entrent sans parler.

Tony enlève ses lunettes. Il semble éreinté. Il passe une main sur ses yeux cernés, puis se détourne, se servant un verre au bar, situé dans un coin de la pièce. Il lui en propose un, Loki ne répond pas. Le Dieu ne sait pas réellement ce qu'il se passe, peut-être s'est-il trompé.

-C'est vraiment bien trouvé. Honnêtement, je n'aurai jamais pensé te chercher sous cette forme.

Loki soupire. Tony s'approche. Finalement, il ne boit pas son verre. Il lève une main vers le visage de Vega. Loki l'empêche de progresser plus. Sa voix, féminine, est froide comme la glace.

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-A chaque fois que tu l'utilises, ta magie émet une sorte de signal. Je l'ai enregistré, identifié, et grâce à une petite machine de mon invention, j'ai pu te retrouver. Ma surprise fut de taille en voyant que le Dieu des Mensonges s'était transformé en une petite fille bien innocente.

Loki n'apprécie pas son ton condescendant, agressif. Il tente de concentrer le peu de pouvoir qui lui reste dans ses doigts, histoire de lui montrer, à cet idiot, à quel point Vega est innocente. Seulement, sa magie ne vient pas à lui. Elle reste sourde à son appel. Loki regarde la paume de sa main d'un air paniqué. Tony ricane.

-Encore une petite surprise. Ta magie n'a pas d'effet ici. Elle est neutralisée.

Stark le plaque au mur violemment, une main pressée contre sa gorge. Ses yeux sont fous, et Loki appréhende un peu ce qui va se passer, au fond de lui. Il force son corps à changer, mais cela ne semble pas déstabiliser Tony. Par tous les dieux, cet humain est bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraît.

Le Dieu suffoque, attrape le poignet de Tony, essaye de le faire lâcher prise. Il ne veut pas mourir. Humanité veut dire pas de régénération, pas de deuxième chance. S'il meurt, désormais, c'est pour de bon. Et puis, Tony le lâche. Loki tombe au sol en toussant, essayant de retrouver un souffle normal, une certaine contenance.

Quand il relève les yeux, Stark regarde ses mains tremblantes. Il semble mal digérer ce qu'il vient de faire. Ce n'est pas la première fois – et certainement pas la dernière – qu'on essaye de le tuer. Mais, honnêtement, il aurait toujours pensé que Tony ne serait jamais de ceux qui en voudrait à sa vie. Loki se retient au mur pour se redresser. Il adresse un sourire goguenard au milliardaire.

-Alors, on a perdu son courage, Iron Man ?

Joue avec le feu et voie s'il t'explose à la figure. Le regard de Stark est noir, violent, inédit. Le feu le consume entièrement, et Loki sait que c'est lui qui a allumé l'incendie. Quand il s'approche de nouveau, le Dieu sait que l'explosion sera violente.

Tony le plaque de nouveau contre le mur, mais cette fois-ci à l'aide de son corps, et plonge sur ses lèvres comme un affamé. Loki sourit. Ce n'est finalement pas si mal, le chaos.

* * *

**Je vous laisse sur ces faits, et à lundi ! Une review = un bisou de Loki !**


	7. Good morning, sunshine

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

Merci Gwen Holmes Watson, Axel Gabriel Sedinette Michaelis, Bakavelique et Captain Pep's pour vos reviews ! Heureuse de voir que serveuse!Loki ne vous a pas tant bouleversée, cela me soulage, surtout au vu de ce que je vous ai préparée pour la suite … ^^

Aujourd'hui, tout petit chapitre. J'en ai écris deux comme celui-là, minuscule, mais important, petite parenthèse dans leur quotidien sacrément mal barré. Cependant, je vous promets que les prochains chapitres seront plus long. J'écris le quinzième, je le commence à peine, il fait trois pages. Je vais devoir le découper en plusieurs parties, si ça continue U.U

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !

**ONE MORE NIGHT , MAROON 5.**

* * *

**VII – GOOD MORNING, SUNSHINE.**

Tony.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, c'est pour constater que la fête est finie. Il n'aurait pas dû tant boire, hier soir. Il gémit, se redresse mollement. À ses côtés, Loki râle dans son sommeil.

D'accord, la nuit fut agitée. Si agitée qu'il a un peu de mal à se souvenir comment Loki a atterrit là. Il n'en fait pourtant pas toute une histoire. Cela devait arriver à un moment ou un autre, de toute façon.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

Loki est plus tendre qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Certes, il en avait déjà eut un aperçu, mais cette nuit n'a fait que confirmer ce qu'il en pensait. De la salle de réception jusqu'à ses appartements personnels, Loki fut d'une tendresse inouïe, d'une prévenance à tout égard. Ce qui ne fut pas forcément son cas.

-Presque midi.

Il a le temps de voir les marques qu'il a laissées dans le cou du Prince, celles sur son torse – bon dieu, c'est vraiment de son fait, cette égratignure rougeâtre sur la clavicule ? -, dans son dos, quand il se lève prestement et enfile ses vêtements sans penser à les faire apparaître magiquement sur lui.

-Je suis en retard.

-Tu as un rendez-vous quelque part ?

-J'aurai dû commencer le boulot depuis déjà une heure.

Cette information a de quoi le stupéfier. Tony le regarde s'affairer, un peu largué et encore groggy. Il a passé la nuit avec Loki. Encore. Ils ont couchés plusieurs fois ensemble, et Tony a vu Vega et Loki s'échanger souvent les rôles tout au long de la nuit – que sa vertu le pardonne – et, honnêtement, ce fut certainement la plus belle et la plus mouvementée des soirées qu'il ait jamais vécu.

Loki semble s'amuser de son état d'hébétement. Il s'avance vers lui, changé en une belle brune aux yeux perçants, en créature divine qui ne saurait pourtant plus l'émerveiller que sa forme masculine. Il aime Loki en Loki. Mais, Vega est véritablement un bonus qui n'est pas négligeable.

Loki s'assoit à ses côtés, enfile ses bottes plates. Tony en profite pour remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Tu m'intrigues, Anthony. Si violent hier et si calme aujourd'hui. Je crois pourtant que je l'avais mérité, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit, c'est vrai qu'il y a été fort. Il peut encore voir une trace violacée sur le cou de la jeune femme qui se tient à ses côtés. Il regrette un peu.

Loki se penche vers lui et l'embrasse, happe ses lèvres entre les siennes, explore un instant ce qui désormais lui appartient.

-Ne regrette rien. Ce fut magique.

Il disparaît en lui laissant une carte sur sa table de chevet, dans une fumée opaque. Tony soupire de contentement et se laisse retomber sur le matelas, certain que, désormais, tout irait pour le mieux.

-Monsieur, la présence de Loki Laufeyson a été détectée dans vos appartements. Dois-je prévenir les Avengers ?

* * *

**Voilà, jeudi, chapitre bien plus long, on avance petit à petit. Reviews pour l'auteur ? A jeudi, mes cocos ! ; )**


	8. Gone, lost, found

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

Merci Gwen Holmes Watson (Désolée, bien que je l'avoue, j'aime particulièrement être sadique ^^ Pour l'instant, pas de lemon, mais comme il reste juste une vingtaine de chapitres à cette fic, je pense que cela finira bien par arriver ^^), Amy et ZeroStern pour vos reviews ! Vos encouragements me touchent toujours autant ; )

Je poste ce chapitre tard, problèmes de connexion oblige mais, souriez, on est toujours jeudi ! Huitième chapitre plus long, j'avance lentement dans la relation Tony/Loki, mais comme on dit, qui va _piano va sano. _Par contre, enfin une ébauche d'intrigue.

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !

**GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK , DEMI LOVATO.** (je sais. Mais, vous conviendrez que les paroles et la rythmique collent pas mal)J

* * *

**VIII – GONE, LOST, FOUND.**

Tony.

La première chose à faire fut de parler sérieusement à Clint. Il avait bien vu son regard, ce soir là. Il avait reconnu Loki. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dévoiler le pot aux roses comme cela. Si Fury l'apprenait, si les autres comprenaient, Loki serait chassé – emprisonné ? - et lui-même n'imaginait même pas ce que pourrait être sa sanction. Même s'ils étaient deux adultes consentants, même si Loki avait été jugé sur Asgard pour ses crimes, pour le SHIELD et le reste des Avengers, la punition restait trop mince, et cet affaire ne pourrait être que l'élément déclencheur d'une vengeance bien personnelle.

L'archer le prit assez bien. Un peu traumatisé quand il voyait une grande brune sortir des appartements de Stark, mais sinon ça allait. Il tenait sa langue, c'était déjà ça.

La deuxième chose fut plus difficile. Il lui fallut mettre les petits plats dans les grands, jouer le grand chevalier servant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ces choses là. Mais, finalement, si Loki ne disait jamais non au sexe, son cœur semblait être aussi inattaquable que la roche. Il partait toujours sans un mot, sur un baiser, le regard un peu triste. Il ne voulait jamais rester. Il disait que c'était impossible. C'était bien, mais non.

Inconcevable. Maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, Tony ne pouvait pas laisser tomber.

Il se rendait tous les après-midis dans le bar où travaillait Loki, ce qui énervait particulièrement le Dieu. Alice lui en voulait, Greta ricanait sous cape, toutes deux avouaient être clairement jalouses, son patron voyait cela d'un mauvais œil. Il allait se faire virer à cause de cet idiot. Tout le monde n'était pas milliardaire, s'il voulait vivre tel un humain modèle et ainsi récupérer sa place sur Asgard, son rang et ses pouvoirs, il lui fallait gagner un tant soit peu d'argent, et perdre cet emploi ne l'y aiderait pas vraiment. Il passait son temps à le fusiller du regard, ses sourires mielleux et ses propositions salaces quand il passait par inadvertance à côté de lui ne lui tiraient que des rictus coléreux.

Tu verras, ce soir. Tu mordras la poussière.

Loki savait se montrer violent, parfois, aussi.

Tony l'emmenait un peu partout, lui offrait beaucoup de belles choses, et bientôt on parla de sa nouvelle fiancée dans les journaux. Clint avait manqué de s'étouffer avec son café et sa tartine de Nutella quand Natasha s'était dite enchantée de la nouvelle, et que le reste de la troupe avait demandé à rencontrer la jeune femme.

-Parce que tu penses vraiment que je vais accepter ?

-Une soirée. C'est important pour moi.

-Rien à faire.

_Saloperie de Dieu_.

-J'ai entendu.

Les portes claquent et Tony se sent un peu désemparé. Quand Loki n'est pas là, il se morfond, et les autres voient bien que quelque chose ne va pas, entre eux.

-Quitte la, si elle te rend si malheureux.

Clint approuve par de grands signes de tête, attirant le regard interrogateur de Bruce, qui lui s'y connait un peu en relations vouées à l'échec.

-Non. Pas question.

Bien sûr que non. Quitter Loki est impensable. De plus, ils ne sont pas réellement ensemble. On ne peut quitter une relation fixe si à la base elle n'en a pas vraiment l'air. Même s'il n'est pas amoureux. Du moins, il ne le pense pas.

Des semaines passent ainsi. Sans que rien ne change. Loki vient parfois le voir, tard dans la nuit, et il repart toujours avant le lever du jour. Tony se laisse faire. Il n'en a jamais espéré tant.

Mais, un jour, c'est le point de non retour. Il voit Vega flirter avec un jeune homme, devant le bar. Il ne voit plus Loki pendant une semaine, même s'il l'appelle souvent, même s'il se rend souvent jusqu'à son appartement. Le monde n'a plus vraiment de saveur. Il se ballade comme un zombie dans sa tour illuminée.

Loki a disparu, Loki est hors d'atteinte. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis sa « chute », trois mois auparavant. C'est bientôt Noël et Tony se demande s'il reviendra pour les fêtes, s'il reviendra tout court. On ne peut pas disparaître ainsi, même quand on est un Dieu.

Steve s'inquiète. Il propose de le sortir, d'aller boire une bière tous les deux, d'aller voir un film. Tony dit toujours non. Il en a envie, c'est vrai, mais il ne peut pas manquer une possible apparition de Loki. Il invente des excuses que Steve ne comprend pas toujours. Le soldat se demande souvent si cela a un rapport avec le Dieu des Mensonges. En son for intérieur, il se dit que ce fourbe aurait mieux fait d'échouer sur une autre planète.

Loki. Tony a envie de lui cogner dessus. Il doit être en train de le tromper, quelque part, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il a bien vu son regard, celui de Loki, de Vega, sur les autres, ses sourires. Peut-être qu'il a quitté la ville. Il n'a peut-être pas tant changé, finalement. Ses instincts de « super-vilain » ont peut-être repris le dessus.

Un soir, il n'y tient plus, il demande conseil au Dieu du Tonnerre. Thor parle parfois de son frère. Il dit combien il est charmant, comment il arrive à se sortir de toutes les situations par la ruse, qu'il a toujours été connu pour sa frivolité. Cela ne rassure pas Tony. Et, non, il ignore où il se trouve en cet instant. Quand Loki ne veut pas être retrouvé, inutile de le chercher.

Le cœur de Tony saigne. Parfois, il regarde sa poitrine et est stupéfait de voir qu'aucune plaie ne se découpe dans sa chair. Ça fait pourtant un mal de chien, il ne rêve pas.

Et, un soir, quand il n'y croit plus, Loki est là. Il se tient, droit, appuyé contre la baie vitrée de sa chambre. Quand Tony entre et le voit, il a peur que ce ne soit qu'un tour de son imagination.

-Tu es là.

Il ne sait pas vraiment s'il doit céder à la colère ou au soulagement. Les larmes se pressent derrière ses yeux, ses poings se serrent. Pense à tous ceux qui ont dû passer sur son corps. Tony voit rouge.

Rouge comme le sang qui s'écoule de l'arcade, du nez, de la lèvre. Loki sourit un peu, presse sa cape verte contre son nez ensanglanté. Tony n'a même pas remarqué qu'il avait quitté ses habits midgardiens. Il se précipite vers lui au moment où Loki vacille sur ses jambes.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Bordel, mais c'est quoi tout ce sang … Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Le rire lui provoque de douloureuses secousses au niveau de ses côtes brisées. Loki passe un bras autour de son cou, se laisse asseoir sur le lit et déshabillé par les mains expertes de Tony. Il soupire de soulagement en pensant qu'enfin, ici, il est en sécurité.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es inquiété ?

Le milliardaire ne répond pas. Il a peur de fondre en larmes. Ses mains tremblent pendant qu'il examine le corps de Loki, qui grimace et geigne souvent. Des ecchymoses, des plaies peu profondes, deux côtes fracturées, au moins. Ce n'est pas si grave. Cela aurait pu être bien pire.

-Qui t'as fait ça ?

-Crois-tu réellement que je serai parti pour une raison si puérile ? L'opinion que tu as de moi est assez immonde. Je n'ouvre pas les cuisses à tous ceux qui me proposent un verre.

Saloperie, il lit dans ses pensées. Loki s'éloigne et tente de se relever. Dans un soupir d'agacement, Tony le fait revenir vers lui, l'installe à califourchon sur ses genoux. Loki a perdu du poids. Ses côtes sont plus saillantes sous sa peau. Il fait attention à ne pas le blesser davantage et le serre contre lui, l'embrasse. Il a tellement eut peur qu'il ne revienne plus.

-Désolé, c'est juste que … Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient.

Loki sourit tout contre ses lèvres. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche est électrique. Quand ils s'éloignent de nouveau l'un et l'autre, Loki en profite pour presser sa cape plus rouge que verte sur son nez qui recommence à saigner. Tony va chercher la trousse de premiers soins.

-Je dois me faire plus discret, je crois. Amora a réussit à me retrouver.

-C'est qui, celle-là ?

Tony finit d'envelopper le torse de Loki de gaze, passe à sa plaie à l'arcade. Il n'est pas bien doué pour tout ça. D'habitude, c'est Pepper qui se charge de réparer les petits bobos.

-Une magicienne d'Asgard. À la solde de Thanos. Elle m'a retrouvée et n'a cessée de me poursuivre depuis deux semaines. Heureusement, elle ne connait pas Vega, et elle ne sait pas que nous sommes … liés. Il faut juste que j'évite d'utiliser la magie à l'avenir, c'est grâce à un sort assez puissant que j'ai dû jeter qu'elle ait parvenu à me retrouver.

Il grimace. Ces blessures seront plus longues à guérir sans magie. Il allait devoir attendre, comme tout être humain. À ses côtés, Tony fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Et où es-tu parti, tout ce temps ?

-Les Chitauris avaient un chef, et ce chef était contrôlé par Thanos. Ces immondes créatures voulaient le Tesseract, Thanos voulait Midgard. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Les pouvoirs de Thanos sont illimités. C'est un Titan. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre Dieu. Et, comme j'ai échoué à lui remettre Midgard, il veut désormais me le faire payer. Il a « engagé » Amora dans ce but, nous nous connaissons bien, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle essaye de me tuer. Et, je l'ai un peu fait voyager, histoire de brouiller les pistes. Elle doit sûrement être au Japon, en ce moment. J'ai plusieurs longueurs d'avance, cela devrait suffire pour le moment.

Le flegme de ses paroles donnent envie à Tony de le frapper. Ce qu'il lui révèle lui tire des frissons d'angoisse. Alors, les Chitauris n'étaient que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, au-dessus, qui tirait les ficelles. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Surtout si ce Titan voulait venir chercher Loki sur Terre lui-même. Les Avengers avaient déjà eut beaucoup de mal à combattre Loki et les Chitauris. Penser qu'une menace plus grande et plus puissante encore était sur le point de débarquer ne le rassurait en aucun cas.

Loki le tira de ses pensées en posant une main sur la sienne. Il semblait triste, un peu en colère. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

-Tu ne sembles pas comprendre. Thanos ne viendra pas ici. Je vais l'attirer ailleurs. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous battre contre lui. En temps voulu, après avoir tué Amora, je partirai loin de Midgard. Je ne peux pas laisser ce … monstre venir jusqu'à vous.

-Nous sommes assez puissants, nous pouvons le détruire, tu n'es pas obligé de partir.

Loki semble soudainement hors-de-lui. Dans son esprit, ce sont les images de sa souffrance, des tortures, qui le hante. Il imagine Thanos arriver sur Terre, faire subir la même chose à tous ces gens, à Tony. Inimaginable. Il préférerait encore mourir.

-Pas besoin d'en discuter. Je partirai quand le moment sera venu.

-Tu es un abruti, borné et stupide.

Il lui sourit sincèrement. L'embrasse tendrement. Finalement, l'idée de partir ne lui plait pas vraiment.

-Amora a saccagée mon appartement, est-ce que … ?

-Mi casa es tu casa !

Formidable.

* * *

**Voilà, à lundi pour le neuvième ! ; ) Bonne fin de semaine et bon week-end à tous !**


	9. Shine a light

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle, dit-on parfois, mais là je dois avouer que ce manque de reviews m'inquiète un peu … Vrai que le précédent chapitre n'est pas celui dont je suis la plus fière, et s'il ne vous a pas plu, si le chemin que prend cette fic ne vous plait pas, n'hésitez pas, je ne mord pas, j'adore les critiques et, surtout, les reviews sont mon seul salaire et ma seule motivation ; )

Concernant ce nouveau chapitre : il est court, mais il est essentiel. Cette fic m'est venue en tête à l'écoute de cette chanson, _Lights_ de Ellie Goulding. J'avais cette image d'un Loki fasciné par le feu, par la lumière. Renouveau, nouveau départ, c'est ici que les ténèbres se laissent porter par la lumière, en bref, ce chapitre et le suivant seront la fin d'une partie et le début d'une autre.

Ah, et j'ai regardée Avengers, de nouveau, hier soir. Je dois avouer que mon Loki est un peu trop … « humain », conformément à celui du film. Mon Clint est totalement OC aussi. En fait, si vous regardez la bande-annonce du prochain film de Jeremy Renner (_Hansel & Gretel_), vous y verrez le caractère du Clint de cette fic (ce mec a une véritable obsession pour les flèches, regardez et vous comprendrez pourquoi XD). Désolée, j'espère pourtant que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop.

(Et la bande-annonce d'Iron Man 3 dépote. J'ai hâte hâte hâte qu'il sorte !).

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !

**LIGHTS , ELLIE GOULDING.**

* * *

**IX – SHINE A LIGHT.**

Loki & Tony.

Le ciel s'illumine soudainement, en une gerbe colorée et bruyante. Il le voit sursauter, prenant immédiatement une posture défensive, comme s'il était prêt à ce qu'on l'attaque d'un moment à l'autre. Cela le fait ricaner. Loki lui lance un regard noir, qui pourtant reflète tout son désarroi et sa panique face à la situation.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? On nous attaque ?

Une nouvelle fusée éclate au-dessus de leurs têtes et le dieu jure en une langue inconnue entre ses dents serrées, le corps tressaillant de nouveau. Quelques mètres derrière lui, Tony porte son mojito à ses lèvres étirées en un sourire amusé et un peu moqueur, il fallait l'avouer. Voir l'Asgardien dans un tel état de perdition était assez divertissant.

-Relax, Loki. Ce n'est qu'un feu d'artifices.

Le Dieu avait les bras croisés, le regard levé vers le ciel. Il ne comprenait pas bien cette nouveauté midgardienne. Faire sauter de la poudre lumineuse au-dessus de la ville pour fêter la nouvelle année, cela n'avait aucun intérêt. Mais, il fallait dire que c'était assez … joli.

Non, il ne le dirait pas tout haut. Tony se moquerait bien certainement de lui.

Le milliardaire passe un bras autour de sa taille, frissonne contre son corps gelé. Ils regardent les festivités en silence, dans le noir de la terrasse enneigée. Les autres sont tous au bal de charité que Stark Industry organise pour le nouvel an. Il a réussit à s'en échapper pour passer une petite heure avec Loki, qui a refusé de venir, sous prétexte que Thor était invité et qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien Vega.

Le mensonge le pèse. Mais, il sait ce qu'ils peuvent perdre si cela venait à se savoir.

Tony aime Loki. Il aime son visage illuminé par les feux orangés et rouges qui éclatent au-dessus d'eux. Il aime ses grands yeux verts, écarquillés, comme ceux des enfants. Il aime son sourire en coin, sincère, son expression ravie et surprise. Il resserre sa prise sur sa taille. Il inspire un bon coup.

-Peut-être que tu penses réellement ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire, mais pour notre bien à tous, tu ferais mieux de garder cela pour toi.

Loki sourit pourtant, le visage tourné vers lui. Ses yeux brillent, mais Tony est quand même un peu déçu et vexé de s'être fait couper dans son élan.

-Tu devrais arrêter de t'immiscer dans mes pensées aussi sournoisement. J'ai à chaque fois l'impression d'être violé.

-Comme si cela te dérangeais.

Le silence s'installe un instant entre eux. Au loin, ils entendent les clameurs sur Times Square, les applaudissements de la foule quand le feu d'artifice se termine.

-Tu sais, je le pense sincèrement.

Le rire de Loki est libérateur. Il enlace ses doigts entre les siens, serre sa main très fort dans la sienne.

-Je sais. Et, c'est réciproque.

* * *

**Allez, un petit effort, une review = un cookie. Servi par un Tony dans le plus simple appareil (ou Loki, ou Natasha, cela dépend de ce que vous préférez ^^, moi je prendrais les trois en fait XD). Mais trève de plaisanterie, à jeudi avec une petite scène Loki-Thor ! ; )**


	10. How soon is now ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

Aaaah, des reviews, des reviews ! Merci à vous !

_Kim_ : Merci à toi et oui, les prochains chapitres seront plus longs. Le prochain fait cinq pages, là où l'intrigue commence à se compliquer, je suis bien obligée de faire de plus longues descriptions ;)

_Gwen Holmes Watson_ : Je partage ton point de vue, Jeremy Renner est canon. Et, lorsque je parle du caractère d'Hansel pour Clint, c'est avant tout qu'en regardant Avengers, j'ai trouvé Clint bien plus sérieux et sage que celui de cette fic (je ne me souvenais plus du tout qu'il était ainsi). En fait, je pense l'avoir un peu façonné à ma façon, mais je suis heureuse que cela plaise ; ).

_Amy W. Key_ : Héhé, ça, c'est pervers (tiens, ça ferait une bonne scène pour un prochain chapitre ^^). Mais, je pense que Tony en serait bien capable …

_Riki-spoutnik_ : Loki sera sadique. Et hautain. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'il met Anthony Stark tous les soirs dans son lit qu'il n'en est plus un Dieu mégalomane et un peu cinglé sur les bords … ^^ Cela viendra.

_Voldiie_ : Vrai, la bande-annonce montre bien que Tony risque de s'en prendre plein la tête, surtout que les autres Avengers semblent l'avoir complétement abandonné … Comme un petit chiot au bord de l'autoroute, j'ai eut très mal à mon p'tit cœur en voyant tout cela. Heureusement, ici, point d'abandons, nous ne sommes qu'amour !

Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, je vous parle un peu de ce chapitre. Qu'en dire ? C'est un Loki/Thor très sage, très famille, très amour fraternel. Ça me plait bien de les voir ainsi. Pour vous, cela semblera peut-être un peu trop gnangnan. Tant pis, j'étais de trop bonne humeur pour les voir de nouveau se battre (même si bon, j'avoue, Thor n'est pas mon personnage préféré), alors voilà.

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !

**WEAPON , MATTHEW GOOD.** (Ah oui, et le titre du chapitre est une chanson, et n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire si vous regardez bien. Lisez ou écoutez les paroles de cette chanson bien connue, vous comprendrez.).

* * *

**X – HOW SOON IS NOW ?**

Loki.

-Tu n'aurais pas du te cacher ainsi. Je me suis inquiété pour toi.

Adossé à la porte qu'il vient de refermer précipitamment derrière lui, Loki soupire. Il savait pourtant que cette soirée était une mauvaise idée. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Mais, Tony savait parfois se montrer très persuasif.

Face à lui, bras croisés, Thor le dévisageait, partagé entre l'inquiétude, le soulagement et la colère. Loki, toujours métamorphosé en Vega, passa une main sur sa jupe noire, légèrement gêné. Il aurait préféré l'annoncer différemment à Thor. Pas pendant ce pseudo-diner improvisé, où son amant l'avait jeté en pâture aux autres Avengers. Oh, il ne lui en voulait pas. Tony ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir, puisque les autres, mis à part Barton, ne savaient pas qui il était en réalité. En lisant dans son esprit, il peut voir qu'il est juste fier de pouvoir passer un peu de temps à ses côtés sans avoir à se cacher, qu'il voudrait juste crier au monde entier à quel point il l'aime.

Loki aurait peur de le décevoir. Il aurait tellement peur que Tony s'aperçoive enfin que toutes les choses ont une fin, et quelles ne sont pas réellement ce quelles semblent être.

-Ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Anthony Stark, est-ce sincère ?

Il hocha la tête, ancrant son regard dans celui du Prince. Bien sûr, tout était sincère. Il n'aurait, sinon, pas fait tout cela en vain. Faire fuir Amora, changer d'identité, se mettre en danger en étant si proche de ces justiciers dont la plupart ne rêvaient que de le voir enfermé à vie dans une cellule. Il ne savait pas réellement s'il aimait Tony. Ce sentiment n'avait rien de comparable à celui qu'il avait un jour ressenti pour Sigyn. Tout était … différent. Passionnel, addictif, violent, c'était quelque chose d'explosif, qui était arrivé par hasard, insoupçonné. Comme une ombre tapie, un désir latent, sombre et impossible à refréner.

Avec Sigyn, douceur, volupté. Tenir sa main et la serrer dans ses bras. Rire avec elle, se moquer gentiment quand elle parlait de ses désirs de changer le monde, quand elle parlait sans cesse de ses idées pour faire d'Asgard une terre de paix et de prospérité. Elle avait été son âme sœur. Mais, elle était morte. Ça, il l'avait accepté depuis bien longtemps.

L'amour qu'il portait pour Anthony était différent, plus sauvage, moins posé. Mais, Loki tenait pourtant énormément à lui. Pour lui, cela était suffisant. Cela faisait plus de quatre cent ans qu'il n'avait pas ressenti de telles choses. C'était un bon début.

Thor soupira à son tour, passa une main sur son visage.

-Mon frère, …

-Thor, s'il te plait.

-Loki, je suis heureux pour toi. Mais, cette relation est vouée à l'échec. Anthony Stark est un humain, et …

-Tu as une humaine aussi.

-Oui, ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir. Je suis ici depuis déjà longtemps. C'est un homme influent, riche, dont on parle beaucoup. J'ai appris ce qu'on peut dire de lui, la moitié des choses sont vraies. Je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres par sa faute.

Un rictus vint s'imprimer sur les lèvres fines de Loki. Le caractère prévenant de Thor, sa possessivité, sa _naïveté_. Loki avait été sur le point de détruire un monde. Cela ne le renseignait pas sur sa totale instabilité et son je-m'en-foutisme flagrant ? Que Tony ait été un grand marchand de mort, cela l'importait peu. Qu'il ait eut toutes les femmes et hommes qu'il ait voulu, cela n'avait aucune importance. Le présent était la seule chose importante. Et, au présent, Tony l'aimait, le voulait, et ne souhaitait que cela. Il ne lui en demandait pas plus.

-Un jour, il saura que tu n'es plus un Dieu. Il finira par apprendre que tu n'es plus qu'un humain.

Humanité haït, innommable pourriture. Il renifla de dédain.

-C'est une menace ? Tu comptes le lui dire ?

-Non, mais tout finit par se savoir, tu le sais bien.

-Je compte bien récupérer mes pouvoirs au plus vite. Il t'a fallut sauver une poignée d'humains et te fiancer à cette fille pour retrouver ton rang, cela ne devrait pas être bien compliqué, j'ai déjà fait plus de la moitié du chemin ...

Thor ne sait pas si ce qu'il affirme est une blague ou s'il est sincère. Il sait que, depuis la mort de Sigyn, Loki n'a que faire des autres, de ses amants, de toutes ces femmes qui passent dans ses bras. Il n'y en a eut qu'une et elle s'est jetée dans le vide des hauteurs de leur palais, brisant les cœurs, détruisant les familles. Tony est peut-être comme les autres, un petit pion malchanceux, mais honnêtement Thor n'y croit pas. Il n'avait pas vu son frère aussi impliqué depuis des années. C'était une bonne chose. Il bluffe.

-Tu n'as peut-être pas envie qu'il le sache pour ne pas passer pour un être inutile. Je sais que tu penses que tes pouvoirs sont l'essence même de ton existence, mais tu n'es pas fait que de cela …

-Tu ne sembles pas comprendre. Il me faut ces pouvoirs, il faut que je retrouve mon rang. Dans peu de temps, Thanos envahira la Terre, et ce ne sera plus la destruction d'une ville que vous devrez gérer, mais bien celle de ce monde entier. J'ai déjà mis en défaite Amora l'Enchanteresse, mais elle reviendra, et elle sait déjà que je suis faible, que je ne parviendrais pas à défendre ce monde. Je suis certain que Thanos est au courant. Et qu'il est en route. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, et ce temps nous ne l'avons pas.

Les mots sont crachés, sifflés entre une mâchoire serrée. Loki rayonne de fureur, blême. Thor comprend qu'il a peur. Pour la première fois, il peut voir la terreur transpirer des pores de sa peau. Son frère tremble pour ce monde. Il tremble pour ces gens.

L'espoir. Le vil espoir qui le fait sourire. Loki n'est peut-être plus si enfermé dans ses ténèbres.

Il s'approche de lui, et voit Loki se reculer un peu, une étincelle étrange brillant dans son regard. Thor parvient quand même à passer ses bras autour de lui, autour de son corps plus maigre, mais pas si frêle, non sans une protestation venimeuse du jeune Prince. Seulement, après un combat silencieux, il laisse tomber. Loki se laisse aller dans l'étreinte de son frère d'adoption.

-Tu récupéreras tes pouvoirs. Tu es en train de changer, Loki, je ne sais par quel miracle, mais Anthony Stark a des effets positifs sur ta personne. Il t'insuffle de la lumière. Si Thanos venait à nous attaquer, je te promets de le protéger.

-Je pourrais le faire moi-même. Je ne suis pas si inutile.

Thor sourit à sa mine boudeuse.

-Comptes-tu te battre contre Thanos en robe à paillettes et décolleté ravageur ? Tu devrais mettre Vega au placard, tu n'as désormais plus personne à craindre.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre s'éloigne en riant, retourne s'asseoir à la table, là où les autres sont restés, sur leur disparition précipitée. Loki lui jette une pique assassine, qui accentue davantage son rire. Resté seul, il pose son regard sur son reflet, dans cette grande baie vitrée.

Vega est un écho du passé. Les longs cheveux noirs, les yeux verts aux longs cils, corps frêle, faible, maigre, brisé. Il soupire. Quand il relève les yeux, sa version masculine, définitive, lui retourne un regard noir.

Odin avait fait un choix, jadis. Loki, pas Vega. Le fils, pas la fille. Sigyn n'était plus là pour rire de ce personnage. Il n'était plus utile.

Il se change en un sort, habits midgardiens, tout de noir, la suite sonnera le glas. Il est déjà heureux que Thor n'ait pas brisé le crâne de Tony. C'est pourtant son habitude préféré quand il lui présente l'un de ses prétendants. Heureux qu'il accepte et qu'il comprenne. Finalement, il ne déteste pas son _frère_ tant que cela.

-Tout va bien ? Wow, tu comptes faire ton entrée dans cette … tenue ?

Il sourit à son amant, qui se tient appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte. Ses yeux pétillent, malicieux, explosif, cocktail molotov, à l'abri tout va imploser. Au final, Loki pense qu'il l'aime vraiment beaucoup.

-Je pense que tous les mensonges doivent avoir une fin.

Tony a un grand sourire, avance et passe un bras autour de sa taille, pose une main dans son cou, dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Parfait.

-Si c'est le Dieu du Mensonge qui le dit, ainsi soit-il.

Barton allait en faire une attaque. Tony en frémissait déjà d'impatience.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : un long chapitre sur le passé de Loki, ce qui va vous apporter pas mal de réponses, de questions, et avancera à coup sûr l'intrigue principale ;). Allez, à lundi, et continuez à commenter, pour le plaisir de l'auteur ! ;D**


	11. The pieces of my heart

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

Merci Lily Elebore Michaels pour ta review !

Alors, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira un peu plus. Lentement mais sûrement, je glisse vers le genre que je préfère, celui dont j'ai le plus de mal à me défaire : l'angst pur et dur. Ça commence par ce chapitre, cela ne fera que s'accentuer par la suite, mais c'est soft, vraiment, comparé à ce que j'ai déjà pu écrire, pour ceux qui connaissent mes autres fics.

Dans ce onzième chapitre, on parle du passé de Loki, qui pour moi est un élément principal de l'intrigue. Il a bien fallut que Loki devienne ce qu'il est, j'essaye d'en donner une possible raison. J'ai fais quelques recherches, j'ai accommodée les légendes à ma sauce pour que cela reste plausible et surtout très humain. Ainsi, pas de serpent, de loup, de cheval, etc. Et, Naor veut dire « serpent » en islandais (me semble bien), une alternative convenable au nom imprononçable de l'enfant de Loki. Bref, c'est vraiment du personnel là, je mixe, je recompose, j'espère que vous apprécierez l'effort et le visage donné au récit.

Oh, et Loki et Tony font des bêtises, à la fin. C'est très soft, mais cela mérite d'être souligné.

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !

**NATIONAL ANTHEM , LANA DEL RAY.**

* * *

**XI – THE PIECES OF MY HEART.**

Tony & Loki.

Tony aimait le regarder de loin, quand il pensait que son regard était tourné ailleurs. Il aimait surtout l'observer depuis que les autres étaient au courant de tout.

Cela avait été difficile, au début. Surtout ce soir là où ils s'étaient présentés face aux autres justiciers. Clint s'était étouffé avec son verre de limonade, en avait recraché la moitié sur un Bruce qui avait vu vert, mais était resté d'un calme olympien. Ils avaient tous été incrédules. Cela ne les avaient pas empêchés de dégainer revolver, flèches, bouclier une fois leur bon sens retrouvé.

Tony ne sait plus vraiment ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Entre les cris, les menaces, il est parvenu à expliquer les choses, bien certainement. Il y avait eut un long silence, les regards s'étaient tournés vers Loki. Il n'avait eut qu'à passer sa main dans la sienne pour qu'ils comprennent tous que ce n'était pas une blague.

Loki était enroulé dans un plaid, assis en boule dans un coin du canapé. Il regardait, fasciné, un film qu'avait choisit Clint, l'ancien Robin des Bois avec Kevin Costner. Natasha était assise à ses côtés, et répondait à ses questions quand il se demandait à quoi servait ces châteaux, ou pourquoi ce que faisait le personnage principal était mal vu par ses pairs. Avec grande patience, elle prenait le temps d'argumenter ses réponses, sous le regard noir de Clint qui essayait juste d'écouter, à l'autre bout.

Steve souriait en coin, plongé dans un croquis, assis à la table du salon, et à ses côtés, Bruce regardait le film de loin, bras croisés, détendu.

-Pourquoi utiliser des armes aussi primitives ? Ils ne parviendront jamais à les tuer ainsi.

-Dis quelque chose de mal sur les arcs et je te fais avaler ton chapeau à cornes.

Clint ronchonne et Loki lève les yeux au plafond en souriant. C'est assez amusant de les voir se chamailler ainsi. L'archer lui en veut, mais il comprend. Cependant, il ne le dirait jamais au Dieu. Il préfère lui faire penser qu'il le hait pour ce qu'il lui a fait – c'est à dire presque rien -, sans savoir que Loki le sait déjà, il lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Tony, ce stupide mortel m'ennuie.

-Tous les mortels t'ennuient Loki, c'est un fait.

Clint marmonne dans ses dents, sous le sourire de Natasha, qui passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Tony vient s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir, près de Loki, et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce que l'archer n'oublie pas de commenter d'un gémissement écœuré.

-Prenez une chambre, la dernière chose que j'ai envie de voir c'est bien vous deux en train de vous peloter !

La vie suivait son cours. Cela faisait longtemps que Tony n'avait pas connu une telle paix, une telle quiétude. Il se réveillait chaque matin aux côtés de Loki, se couchait enlacé à lui. Parfois, le Dieu se levait, passait un moment à regarder les étoiles derrière la baie vitrée du salon. Mais, il revenait toujours. Tony ne s'inquiétait pas. Quand ils sortaient, Loki devenait Vega – Fury n'était encore au courant de rien, apparemment -, et ce qui le fascinait le plus était le cinéma.

Clint se faisait un plaisir de lui faire découvrir toute sorte de films d'action et d'aventure – ça lui plaisait, malgré ce qu'il en disait tout haut en soupirant. Tony lui procurait une culture musicale plus large. Steve parlait stratégie militaire, dessin, technologies passé et moderne. Bruce avait toujours une question scientifique à lui poser, ou des questions sur ses pouvoirs et leurs origines. Natasha l'emmenait faire les boutiques, avec une Pepper qui avait été assez réticente au début, mais qui finissait avec le temps par accepter. Loki se pliait à tout, grimaçait ou soupirait parfois, mais avait toujours du temps pour tous. Montre une belle facette de ta personnalité, force les à t'accepter.

Désormais, ils reconnaissaient que la rédemption était possible, qu'une seconde chance pouvait lui être accordé. Tony avait longtemps bataillé, avait même faillit en venir aux mains avec Steve. Mais, finalement, ils s'y étaient faits. Ils ne sursautaient même plus quand il apparaissait à leurs côtés.

Loki délaissa le canapé, laissa Tony s'asseoir à sa place. Ce dernier soupira un peu en le voyant s'éloigner, mais finit par oublier. Loki posa son front contre la baie vitrée, observant la neige recouvrir les rues new-yorkaises. Là-bas, on avait retiré sa photographie de l'immeuble-musée. Demande personnelle des Avengers. La reconstruction allait bon train. Loki aurait aimé pouvoir détruire ce dernier vestige de cet instant d'égarement. Il en était la dernière preuve terrestre, le dernier élément tangible. Après lui, l'oubli. Salvateur, réconfortant.

Peut-être pouvoir enfin se dire qu'une page était tournée.

Ancienne vie tourmentée, Asgard, la haine, la rage, Jotunheim. Quand il se concentre assez fort, ses mains virent au bleu, ses yeux au rouge. Il n'a pas froid, jamais. La glace parcoure ses veines. Il ne comprend plus comment il est parvenu à haïr tout ce qu'il avait un jour aimé. Frigga est une femme douce et aimante, Odin n'est pas si tyrannique, Thor est peut-être idiot, mais il n'en reste pas moins son frère. Adoptif, de cœur. Son frère, quand même.

C'est sûrement parce qu'il sait qu'une lourde menace pèsent sur eux, sur lui. On apprécie d'autant plus les choses quand on sait que le temps vous est compté.

-Tu sais, j'ai fais un peu de recherches, sur la mythologie nordique et tout cela, et je me demandais … tu vois quoi, s'il y avait quelque chose de vrai là-dedans ?

Il a lu tous ces contes. Certaines choses sont vraies, d'autres non. Il a bien rit en voyant qu'ils avaient osés écrire que ses fils avaient respectivement été un cheval, un loup et un serpent. C'était bien les humains, imaginaire dégradant.

Loki ne détacha pas son regard du ciel cotonneux. Tony, qui travaillait aujourd'hui dans un des laboratoire aménagé pour Banner – physique quantique ou il ne savait quoi d'autre oblige -, aimait que Loki vienne lui tenir compagnie. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait le voir travailler. Et, aujourd'hui, il posait des questions. Il était peut-être temps.

-Que veux-tu savoir, Anthony Stark ?

-Tout. Si tu as des enfants, si tu as … un compagnon ou une compagne sur Asgard, s'il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir … Thor ne parle pas beaucoup d'Asgard. Toi non plus.

-Si nous n'en parlons pas, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison, tu ne crois pas ?

Lui dire tout. Ses enfants, Sigyn, sa nature profonde, sale monstre dégénéré. Il ne se tourne pas vers lui, croise les bras. Remuer le passé n'est jamais bon. Les plaies sont encore ouvertes, le sang est sur le point de couler.

Tony remue sur son siège, et sort de sa poche quelques feuillets jaunis. Il les déplie, à plat sur la table et en lit une partie, ce qui force Loki à reporter son attention sur lui.

-« Loki est beau et splendide d'apparence, mauvais de caractère, très changeant dans son comportement. Plus que les autres êtres, il possédait cette sagesse qui est appelée rouerie, ainsi que les ruses permettant d'accomplir toutes choses. Il mettait constamment les dieux dans les plus grandes difficultés, mais il les tirait souvent d'affaire à l'aide de subterfuges. ».

-Splendide d'apparence ?

-Ça vient d'un vieux recueil de poèmes nordiques. Assez ressemblant, je trouve. Ça parle aussi de Sigyn, Hela, Fenrir, et tous les autres. Alors, y a-t-il quelque chose de vrai ?

Loki vient s'asseoir face à lui, lui prend les feuillets des mains. Tony le regarde, faussement impassible, trépignant d'impatience sur son tabouret.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, j'ai quatre enfants. Tous parfaitement « normaux », si c'est ce que tu cherches dans tes absurdes recherches, le loup, le serpent, le cheval, la déesse claire-obscure, ce n'est que du baratin. J'ai été marié à une femme merveilleuse. C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Si belle Sigyn, si adorés Fenrir, Naor, Sleipnir, Hela. Abandonnés, délaissés, morts. Il sent la nausée l'envahir.

-Ils sont morts. N'en parlons plus, s'il te plait.

Loki s'enfuit, rapidement, dans un souffle d'air glacé. Il laisse Tony assommé de surprise. Il oublie parfois que Loki vit depuis deux millénaires. Il souffre un peu de n'avoir pas été le seul. C'est stupide, c'est humain. Il savait qu'une femme avait un jour eut son cœur, il ne pensait pas qu'il en souffrait encore.

-Racontes-moi.

Il retrouve Loki dans la salle de bain, sous l'eau glacée d'une douche. Il ne semble pas sentir la morsure qui parcoure sa peau, mais Tony, lui, grimace sous son emprise. Il ne se glisse dans le dos de Loki que lorsque celui-ci daigne remettre un semblant de température vivable. Le Dieu soupire, las, peut-être agacé de son acharnement. Tony est curieux et la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Un menteur pour une fouine. Ils se sont peut-être bien trouvés.

-Cela va-t-il changer quelque chose ? En quoi cela a-t-il de l'importance pour toi ? Tu ne les connaîtras jamais.

-Ils ont faits partis de ta vie. C'est important.

Il pose son front contre le dos nu de son amant. Sa peau est si froide, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de poser ses mains sur ses hanches osseuses, de se rapprocher de lui. L'eau chaude roule sur eux, et Tony aimerait que ce moment ne prenne jamais fin. Mais, Loki se tend et sa voix est presque tremblante, quand il parle. Il n'est plus temps pour la tendresse.

-J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreurs. Plus jeune, au premier millénaire, l'«adolescence », comme vous dites. J'étais très jeune quand Sleipnir est né. C'était une erreur, mauvaise rencontre, mauvais moment. Il y avait une fête, qui c'est mal terminée, je venais d'entrer dans un de ces programmes d'études et de conditionnement dont raffolent Odin et ses nobles, moi j'avais choisis la magie, et pour le début, les autres étudiants avaient décidés d'accueillir les nouveaux à leur façon. L'alcool n'est pas mon fort. Je ne l'ai su que par la suite.

Il semble hésiter. Tony sourit un peu dans son dos, remarquant certaines similitudes avec ces soirées d'intégration qu'organisent les étudiants pour accueillir les bizuts, dans les facultés. Il se souvient avoir été un de ces élèves humilié le temps d'une soirée, et se souvient aussi en avoir humilié bien d'autres les années suivantes. Bons souvenirs.

-Sleipnir est né neuf mois plus tard.

D'accord. Pas d'alcool pour le Dieu des Mensonges. Tony s'en souviendrait.

-Écoutes, tu sais bien que je peux changer de sexe. Les Jotuns n'ont pas de « genre », ils naissent ni homme, ni femme, androgynes, mais ils peuvent toutefois choisir. Lorsque Odin m'a recueillit, il m'a choisi homme. Mais, grâce à mes pouvoirs, retrouver la forme que j'aurai pu avoir s'il avait préféré l'autre option est très simple. C'est ce qui s'est passé cet autre soir. C'était un ami de Thor, il était vraiment beau, et je savais qu'il parlait beaucoup de moi, mon frère en était malade de rage. Quelques années après la fin des études. Je voulais aller faire une balade à cheval dans les bois qui entouraient notre domaine, et il s'est proposé pour m'accompagner.

-Attends une minute. Un homme. Ne me dis pas que …

Loki se tourne vers lui, sourit tristement sous ses yeux écarquillés de surprise. Tony cille à peine quand Vega apparaît sous ses yeux pour disparaître de nouveau. D'accord, il commence à comprendre où il veut en venir.

-Tu peux … tomber enceinte.

-Oui. Cela n'a pas plu à Odin. J'étais si jeune quand Sleipnir est né, j'ai préféré le confier à une famille convenable, à quelqu'un qui saurait bien l'éduquer. Naor était aussi un accident, mais … En ce temps là, je n'avais déjà pas une bonne réputation. La magie était l'art des femmes, j'étais frêle, faible, j'étais moqué par les amis de Thor et par la Cour toute entière, mon frère faisait tourner les têtes des femmes et moi elles n'étaient que mes amies. Pathétique. Deid, il savait tout cela. Ce n'était pas un tendre, ni quelqu'un à qui on pouvait dire « non ». Je n'en ai de toute façon pas eut le temps. Odin ne voulait pas d'un bâtard comme petit-fils, ni d'un enfant né de violences. Il a fait tuer Deid … et Naor. L'histoire fut étouffée. Par la suite, j'ai beaucoup voyagé.

Rien n'a vraiment d'importance. Il y a tellement longtemps, il se souvient peut-être toujours du visage de ce guerrier, du poids de son corps sur le sien, et sait qu'il s'en souviendra toujours, mais cela n'est rien. La souffrance qui en a découlé n'est rien non plus. Thor a tranché la tête de son meilleur ami, il a pleuré pour lui, alors qu'il est resté muré dans son silence. On lui a retiré son fils juste après la libération. Jeté dans un puits. Il n'a rien dit non plus.

Tony le regarde, blême, stupéfié d'effroi. Loki voit bien le cheminement que prend sa pensée. Quand il finit par serrer sa main dans la sienne, c'est la rage qui fait briller ses yeux sombres. Le Dieu le coupe avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de parler.

-C'est du passé. Les années suivantes furent calmes, Thor fut d'un grand soutien un moment, mais il fini par oublier et passer à autre chose. Moi aussi. J'ai visité les Neuf Mondes. Au Moyen-Âge, Midgard était très intéressante. Vos mythologies, vos intrigues, vos rites. Je suis resté un moment en Europe. J'ai dû m'enfuir au moment des grandes chasses aux sorcières. Les flammes du bûcher ne m'auraient rien fait, mais je préférais tout de même les éviter. J'ai rencontrée Sigyn bien des siècles plus tard, en revenant sur Asgard. Je voguais ça et là de ce monde. Elle était une simple fille de paysans, travailleuse, intelligente, belle à en mourir. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle à l'instant même où j'ai croisée son regard.

Il a peur d'ajouter quelque chose qui passerait mal, ou qui serait déplacé. Il passe juste ses doigts sur la joue de l'humain, compare ses yeux marrons avec ceux de son ancienne bien-aimée. Si proches, semblables. Tony s'adoucit.

-Elle t'aurait beaucoup plu. Elle aimait inventer de nouvelles choses, bricoler, elle voulait changer le monde, le rendre meilleur. Elle voyait bien que notre monde était une hypocrisie, qu'il n'était bon que pour les plus aisés, qu'eux, paysans, avaient beaucoup de mal à survivre. Nous nous sommes mariés très vite, nous ne voulions pas attendre. Odin a fini par l'apprendre, mais contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu croire, il ne s'en est pas offusqué. Maintenant, je comprend mieux pourquoi, après tout je n'étais que son fils adoptif, mais je sais que ce qui m'était arrivé l'avait également marqué. Dans un sens, il voulait effacer Deid. Sigyn y était parvenue. Nous nous sommes installés au palais. Elle détestait cette vie, faite de mondanités, superficielle. Je l'entendais parfois pleurer quand elle pensait que je dormais. C'était une idéaliste, une entité de la nature. Je l'y ai arraché. Dans un sens, j'aurai dû prévoir ce qui allait arriver.

Tony se souvient bien de ce qu'il avait dit. Ils sont tous morts. Alors, cette femme, celle qui a apparemment tant comptée à ses yeux, n'est plus. Doucement, il commence à comprendre l'homme. Le sang qui bouillonne dans ses veines, c'est celui de Loki, c'est sa rage. Il comprend mieux.

-Nous avons eut Hela. Merveilleuse, si belle, ce fut dix années de paix, de bonheur. J'étais heureux, Sigyn rayonnait. Notre fille était intelligente, douée, elle nous rendait tellement fiers … Nous avons décidés d'avoir un autre enfant. Sigyn voulait un garçon. Elle est tombée très vite enceinte. Seulement, elle avait voulue accoucher dans la ferme de ses parents, loin des guérisseurs du palais, entourée de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. Ça s'est mal passé. Elle y vivait depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, j'étais resté au palais, Thor avait quelques ennuis avec Amora, qui avait essayée de le tuer, et j'avais promis de l'aider. Sigyn est tombée lors d'une ballade en cheval. Tout s'est passé trop vite et trop tôt. Fenrir est mort né. Elle ne s'en est jamais remise.

Si Thor n'avait pas pris la menace que représentait Amora à la légère, elle aurait été vaincue plus tôt. Loki aurait été là pour Sigyn. Tout aurait pu être différent.

-Malgré Hela, malgré le soutien de sa famille et de ses amis, malgré tout ce que j'essayais de lui apporter, elle ne parvenait pas à s'échapper des ténèbres qui lentement la recouvrait. Un matin, avant le lever du jour, elle s'est levée. Je dormais, Hela aussi. Elle est montée sur le toit, elle a observée le soleil se lever. Puis, elle s'est jetée dans le vide. Elle n'était pas une déesse, elle n'avait pas droit aux pommes immortelles. Elle est morte en heurtant le sol. C'était ma faute. Ils ont tout fait pour me le rappeler.

Son souffle est heurté, les sanglots sont un carcan, sa voix faille. Tony transpire la rage, il en tremble, Loki le sent sous ses doigts. Ses yeux sont ancrés dans les siens. Loki sait qu'il ne doit pas craquer.

-Ils ont voulus me prendre Hela. J'ai dû m'enfuir. La famille de Sigyn réclamait vengeance, ils disaient que c'était moi qui avait poussé celle que j'aimais au suicide. Ils voulaient ma fille, ils voulaient ma mort. Odin ne l'aurait pas permis, mais pour les calmer, il fallait que Hela leur soit rendue. Sur Asgard, elle était en danger, et elle était si jeune, elle ne comprenait pas que sa mère était morte, que son frère n'avait jamais vu le jour, que si elle restait nous serions séparés. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi j'agissais ainsi. Certes, Hela aurait pu être heureuse avec eux, mais je savais qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'elle. Elle était la fille du Dieu des Mensonges, du Mal. Elle était le Mal. Ils voulaient la voir mourir. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire. J'ai passé un accord et je l'ai emmenée au seul endroit où ils n'auraient pas été la chercher. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis.

Tony arrête l'eau. Elle est froide. Il sort de la douche, sans un mot, attrape deux serviettes et enveloppe Loki dans l'une d'elles. Il le force presque à sortir.

-Elle est vivante, tu la reverras.

-Cinq cents ans, Tony. Ma petite fille vit dans les ténèbres depuis cinq siècles. J'ai su me racheter, j'ai su apaiser la famille de Sigyn, mais la haine, la rancœur, la rage m'ont changés, m'ont détruits. Je ne suis pas en mesure d'aller la rechercher. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle. Elle est peut-être morte, qu'en sais-je. J'ai détruit leurs vies, à tous, mes fils, ma fille, ma femme. Je ne veux pas détruire la tienne.

Les boucles noires d'Hela et ses yeux bleus, pâles, pétillants de malice et de vie, son rire libérateur. Contraction de celui qu'il avait été avant Deid, de ce qu'avait été Sigyn avant de l'épouser. Innocente enfant, elle devait désormais sortir de l'adolescence. Il avait peut-être été sa perte. Les parents de Sigyn ne voulaient peut-être pas la tuer, juste l'élever et veiller sur elle. Non, pensée absurde et proscrite. Ils n'avaient pas sourciller, n'avaient pas pleurés quand Fenrir était né, cyanosé et sans vie, et l'avaient très vite incinéré, bien avant que Loki n'ait eut le temps de les rejoindre.

Tony fut surpris quand il vit deux larmes rouler sur les joues pâles du Dieu. Il ne savait pas que c'était possible, Loki qui pleure, qui sombre, qui craque. Un instant, il reste sans armes, bras ballants, devant les sanglots qui traversent son amant. Non, il ne s'était pas préparé à devoir essuyer ses larmes. En même temps, il ne s'imaginait pas non plus que derrière cette volonté de destruction de la Terre se cachait des drames et des ténèbres opaques. Loki avait le droit de pleurer. Tony disait que sa vie était misérable. En voilà un autre spécimen.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

Loki le repousse, se détourne, siffle entre ses dents. Il essuie ses larmes rageusement, vacille, et Tony passe un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Il l'embrasse, il passe ses doigts sur son corps.

-Tu te prends pour une malédiction, ou quoi ? Tu ne me détruiras pas, bien au contraire. Loki, écoutes, je t'aime. Voilà, c'est dit, ne me regardes pas comme ça. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne vais pas te laisser, ni t'abandonner, je vais rester là, avec toi, si du moins tu le souhaites autant que moi. Arrête de te punir pour tout ce qui t'a été fait.

Loki le regarde, surpris, ses grands yeux verts brillants de larmes. Tony l'embrasse avidement. Loki finit par passer un bras autour de son cou, ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Son amant en profite pour le soulever de terre, le plaquant contre le mur, son corps contre le sien, sa peau brûlante, enivrante, contre la sienne si glacée. Choc thermique. Bombe atomique.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Tony, arrêtes, tu ne comprends pas …

-Tu es l'homme que j'aime, tu es ma vie, mon monde désormais. Personne ne viendra m'arracher à toi. Personne ne viendra t'arracher à moi. Qu'ils essayent. Je suis Iron Man.

Il sourit, pas peu fier. Cela fait un peu rire Loki.

Le premier coup de rein le fait haleter de douleur. Il embrasse Tony, s'accroche à ses épaules, gémit. Il comprend. Il est en sécurité. Dans une tour emplie de super-héros, dans les bras d'un homme de fer, d'un amant aimant. Les démons chassés par la lumière. Il se penche à l'oreille de l'homme, qui pose ses lèvres dans son cou, le fait gémir. Un sourire, un espoir.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Anthony Stark.

Son cœur est empli de joie. Quelque chose se ploie au fond de lui. Il préfère ne pas y penser.

* * *

**Héhé, voilà, la suite jeudi ! Et tiens, on va dire, une review = un strip-tease de Tony ! N'hésitez pas, le fourbe n'est pas pudique et n'a pas froid aux yeux ! A vos claviers et à jeudi ! ;D**


	12. What a life

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

Merci Spirit Elebore1, Amy.W Key (merci pour toutes ces précisions, n'étant pas une adepte des comics ni de l'univers Marvel pur et dur en général, je ne le savais pas, et j'espère tout de même que tu continueras à apprécier cette fic, malgré ma certaine « vulgarisation » de toute cette mythologie. Je tente d'en garder les traits essentiels, mais pour coller à mes idées, je dois néanmoins parfois chambouler tout cela un peu. ;) ) et Yami Shino pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

Désolée, nous sommes vendredi après-midi, mais je suis restée bloquée pendant deux jours loin de l'ordinateur, obligations familiales oblige. J'ai une certaine affection pour ce chapitre. J'adore Pepper en tant que meilleure amie de Tony, de protectrice, de soutien. Je voulais vraiment la faire apparaître sous ce jour, et ce chapitre m'a permis de le faire.

Alors, c'est un Tony-Natasha-Pepper. Les femmes prennent le pouvoir (eheh) et, pauvre Tony, il va être bon pour une bonne psychothérapie.

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture.

**CHEERS (DRINK TO THAT) , RIHANNA.**

* * *

**XII – WHAT A LIFE.**

Tony.

-Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air exténué.

Natasha s'installe à ses côtés, se débarrasse de sa chaude veste. Tony ne dit rien en voyant que les flocons de neige ont laissés un chemin bien visible sur le sol derrière elle. Il grommelle une réponse, la tête posée entre ses bras croisés sur la table. Il remercie Pepper quand cette dernière pose face à lui un café brûlant. Il se sent un peu mal à l'aise, piégé entre ces deux femmes. Son ancienne compagne a un regard perçant, et il préfère l'éviter.

-Tony Stark va toujours bien, vous devriez le savoir.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas avec Loki ?

Quelle heure est-il déjà ? Quatre heures du matin, un jeudi, qu'est-ce qu'elles font là à tenter de le sortir du brouillard de ses pensées ? Ah oui, ils sont tous sortis. Loki inclus. Un Loki qui l'évite un peu depuis toutes ces récentes révélations. Quand Natasha a proposée qu'ils sortent tous boire un verre, le Dieu n'a apparemment pas longtemps hésité. Laissant Tony sur le carreau. Va t'amuser, sale égoïste, laisse les amoureux éperdus se jeter des toits pour tes beaux yeux verts.

Ouch. Celle-là, il ne la pensait pas vraiment.

-Où est-il ?

Les deux femmes se regardent, se demandant si elles doivent réellement s'immiscer dans quelque chose qui ne les regardent pas. Mais, Pepper est son amie. Elle croise les bras, fronce les sourcils, sérieuse, inquiète. Bon Dieu, il l'a tant aimée. Elle est si belle et, en cet instant, il se demande pourquoi leur relation s'est terminée si rapidement. Elle penche un peu la tête sur le côté, parle lentement et clairement, doucement. Comme si elle avait peur qu'il se mette soudainement à hurler. Où était ce putain d'abruti ?

-Il est avec Bruce. Ils ont passés la soirée à se parler.

-Trucs de scientifiques ou je ne sais quoi, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Tony.

Banner s'amusait à jouer au hochet avec Loki ? Bien leur en fasse.

Il plonge son nez dans le café, s'en brûle les lèvres. C'est réconfortant, plus que son lit froid et sa tête remplie de pensées confuses. Loki ne dort plus avec lui depuis deux semaines. Il a juste envie de pleurer en cet instant.

Pepper soupire. Elle se lève, fonce vers la cuisine. Elle en revient les bras chargés de café, d'alcool et d'assez de cookies pour tenir un siège. Natasha s'installe plus confortablement sur sa chaise et demande à JARVIS d'expédier au lit toutes les oreilles indiscrètes. Ils entendent très distinctement un bougonnement provenir de derrière la porte, et des pas s'éloigner. Clint quitte la réunion improvisée.

C'est l'heure des hostilités. Tony aurait mieux fait d'aller se coucher au lieu d'attendre Loki dans le salon.

Trois shoots de vodka plus tard, Tony déballe tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Le regard noir de Pepper l'y pousse un peu.

-Il m'évite. Il y a deux semaines environ, je l'ai poussé dans ses retranchements et je l'ai presque forcé à me parler de choses qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aborder. Je pense qu'il m'en veut. Sa putain de fierté de Dieu, je sais tout et il commence à se rendre compte qu'il perd le contrôle. Typique.

-Ça ne peut pas être si grave.

-Tasha, je lui ai fais avoué que ses enfants et que sa femme étaient morts. Je sais comment, je sais pourquoi, et je sais surtout que ça le fait énormément souffrir. L'ancien lui m'aurait dépecé vivant si j'avais eut en ma possession de telles informations.

Les deux femmes se regardent. Pepper sert à Tony une nouvelle dose de vodka, qu'il avale d'un trait. Natasha hausse les épaules, assise en tailleur sur sa chaise, jouant avec son revolver qu'elle s'amuse à démonter puis remonter sous leurs regards indifférents.

-Tout le monde à son histoire. Nous avons tous notre part de démons. Cela ne lui donne pas le droit de te faire souffrir.

Tony est un peu surpris que la jeune femme se soucie à ce point de lui. En fait, dans ce groupe de gens biens et respectables que sont les Avengers, il se sent un peu en décalage, pas à la hauteur. Savoir que certains tiennent à lui l'étonne toujours autant. Natasha lui adresse un sourire réconfortant, jure quelques mots en Russe et avale son verre. Tony l'aime finalement beaucoup.

-Tu es amoureux de lui ?

La blonde Pepper a des yeux chocolats, sévères mais pétillants de malice. Une observatrice, une silencieuse. Quand elle l'observe, essaye de décrypter l'énigme qu'il représente, elle penche la tête sur le côté et une ride d'anxiété plisse son front au teint diaphane. Pepper est toujours inquiète pour lui. Un peu comme une grande sœur. C'est certainement pour cela qu'il l'a quittée.

Tony y réfléchit. Il n'hésite pas sur la nature de ses sentiments, ils sont forts, impérieux et puissants, insatiables et insoutenables. Il est une loque parce qu'il n'a pas touché la peau de Loki depuis deux semaines, parce qu'il n'a pas goûté ses lèvres depuis tout ce temps, parce qu'il n'entend plus sa voix doucereuse à son oreille. Il est désespéré, affligé, déprimé. Il est amoureux.

-Oui. Et je pense qu'il m'aime aussi. Mais, je ne suis qu'un être humain et, merde, c'est le Dieu des Mensonges, quoi. Un jour, je serai un souvenir, un corps dans un cercueil, un épisode d'un demi-siècle dans une vie pleine de millénaires, bref je ne fais pas le poids. Il va m'oublier. A quoi bon lutter, peut-être vaut-il mieux ne pas commencer une relation qui ne nous mènera de toute façon nulle part.

C'est d'un bon anti-dépresseur dont il a besoin. Ou d'un psy. Peut-être les deux.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit aussi simple. Une vie, c'est long. Ça en vaut peut-être la peine, tu ne crois pas ? On va dire, soixante-dix ans de toi et Loki, ou rien. C'est déjà pas mal, je pense.

Pepper a toujours les bons mots.

-Si j'avais à choisir entre une vie passée avec la personne que j'aime et une sans lui, je n'hésiterai pas un instant, qu'importe les conséquences.

Natasha est une personne franche, de confiance.

-Excuses-toi, réconciliez-vous au lit, voilà la prescription du Dr Romanoff.

Peut-être un peu_ trop_ franche. Pepper rit un peu et sert une nouvelle tournée.

-Vous croyez qu'il est raisonnable qu'on se bourre la gueule tous les trois à quatre heures du matin un soir de semaine ?

-D'habitude, ça ne t'arrêtes pas.

Il grommelle quelque chose, comme quoi son comportement déviant déteint réellement sur elles, et elles rient de concert. Chacun ses problèmes. Stark Industry et son conseil parfois dur à diriger. Des sentiments impossibles pour son plus fidèle ami, des choses à oublier, des morts en missions à effacer. Ils soupirent, entrechoquent leurs verres les uns contre les autres.

Quelle vie.

* * *

**Et voilà. Le prochain, lundi sans faute. Ce sera un petit Loki-Bruce, que j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à écrire car il fait beaucoup avancer l'intrigue, tout en étant malaisé à décrire. Bref, à lundi, et que la Force soit avec vous ! ;D**


	13. Am I the only one ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

Merci Marshall-Oni pour cette review !

Okay, j'avoue, nouveau retard de publication, mais tout le monde à ses problèmes (page blanche, familiaux), n'est-ce pas ? Si je devais parler de ce treizième chapitre, je dirais qu'il a été très difficile à écrire et que je n'en suis pas très fière. Mais bon, après maintes réécritures, j'ai laissée tomber, alors j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop.

Et j'aimerai savoir s'il y a quelque chose qui vous déplait dans cette fic ? Beaucoup de lecteurs, cela ne cesse d'augmenter en fait, mais de moins en moins de reviews, et je dois avouer que c'est assez décourageant … Je répète que même les reviews acerbes, je ne les rechigne pas, et que poster un commentaire ne vous coûtera que quelques secondes de votre temps et vous aurez pour votre conscience d'avoir rendu une auteure très heureuse (oui, je sabre la champagne à chaque gentille petite review, et en ce moment, c'est pas la joie, j'dois vous le dire – _l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé et blablabla_).

Voilà un petit Loki-Bruce, et à votre bon cœur mes chers lecteurs !

**NUMB / ENCORE , LINKIN PARK FT. JAY-Z.**

* * *

**XIII - AM I THE ONLY ONE (WHO THINKS IT'S TRAGIC) ?**

Loki.

-Lâchez l'affaire. Elle est déjà prise.

L'homme s'offusque en voyant la jeune femme disparaître, entrainée par, merde, est-ce que c'était bien Bruce Banner, celui qui se change en monstre vert et qui fait parti des Avengers ? Il secoue la tête, rit un peu avec ses amis et s'en vante. Le scientifique soupire.

-Lâchez-moi.

Loki – Vega - se défait de l'emprise du scientifique, râlant, soupirant, renversant un peu de ce merveilleux cocktail alcoolisé sur sa robe. Elle lui jette un regard noir, pourquoi m'avoir dérangé et rendez-vous compte de ce que vous venez de faire ?, qui ne fait pas même sourciller le scientifique. De tous, c'est bien de Banner dont Loki a peur. Le malheureux épisode qui a conduit à sa capture, récemment, lui tire toujours des frissons d'angoisse. De ce fait, il tente de lui échapper, mais l'homme le retient, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Écoutez, vous êtes libre, vous faites ce que vous voulez, je n'en ai rien à faire. Vous êtes assez grand pour coucher avec qui vous voulez, cela ne me regarde pas. Seulement, vous êtes également très proche de l'un de mes meilleurs amis, qui vous aime assurément beaucoup, et je tiens à vous spécifier que si votre comportement venait à le faire souffrir, je n'hésiterai pas à vous remettre dans le droit chemin. Avez-vous bien compris ?

C'était la meilleure, ça. Loki chancelle un peu à cause de l'alcool. Il doit se retenir à l'homme face à lui pour ne pas trébucher. Il grommelle une réponse acerbe, genre « Allez voir à Asgard si j'y suis. » dont Bruce ne tient pas compte.

-Vous n'avez bu que trois verres. Vous êtes dans un état lamentable.

Visiblement, Thor avait plus l'habitude des banquets que son frère. Bruce trouve cela assez déconcertant. Loki fait un bien piètre Dieu.

-J'ai entendu. Redites cela encore une fois et je vous égorge.

D'accord, peut-être pas, finalement. Le scientifique soupire et pousse Loki vers la sortie, sous ses protestations.

-Je vous ramène. Vous vous êtes assez amusé pour ce soir.

Dans le taxi qui les ramène vers la Tour Stark, le Dieu regarde par la fenêtre, les genoux ramenés contre lui, et il est vrai que Bruce s'inquiète un peu pour lui. Comme il s'inquiète pour Tony, qui lui semble bien déprimé depuis quelques temps. Il sait que cela a un rapport avec l'homme qui est installé à ses côtés. D'habitude, il n'aime pas s'occuper des problèmes des autres – trop de stress -, mais de tous, Tony est bien son plus fidèle ami. Il peut au moins faire cela.

Dès lors que le taxi s'est éloigné, Loki reprend sa forme originelle, des vêtements plus adaptés sur le dos. Il semble épuisé. Il ne laisse pas le temps à Bruce d'exposer ses arguments.

-Vous êtes une sorte de docteur, n'est-ce pas ?

Bruce, surpris, hoche la tête, lui ouvre la porte vitrée qui les sépare du hall. JARVIS les salue.

-J'aurai quelque chose à vous demander. Mais, cela doit rester entre nous.

C'était franchement inquiétant. Pas seulement le ton de sa voix, anxieux. Un instant, le scientifique se dit que refuser serait une bonne solution. Il lui semblait bien que cette nouvelle demande lui apporterait sans aucun doute un surplus de stress dont il aurait aimé se passer. Seulement, Loki avait un regard étincelant, suppliant, et bon Dieu, où est-ce qu'il avait appris à faire une telle chose, cette moue de chiot battu, c'était insupportable. Il soupira, lui demandant d'un geste de le suivre.

Des voix résonnaient dans le salon. Loki reconnu sans mal le rire de Tony. Il s'en détourna bien vite.

-Nous devrions aller à l'infirmerie, je pense.

Loki s'installa sur la table d'examen, après avoir bien vérifié que la porte soit close. Sous la lumière vive, l'inquiétude de Bruce redoubla. Il était blanc comme un linge, de larges cernes dénonçaient les longues nuits sans sommeil. Peut-être était-il malade ? Dieu seul savait quelle maladie pouvait bien attraper un foutu Dieu nordique.

-Alors, expliquez-moi.

Loki ricana un peu, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il semblait bien plus sobre, tout à coup. Lointain, le rire de Tony était une mélodie sirupeuse et violente. Il était en compagnie de Natasha, et de son ancienne petite-amie. Alors, voilà. Deux semaines avaient suffis à les éloigner durablement. Il s'en sentit encore plus mal.

-Qui est cette Pepper Potts ?

Bruce n'était vraiment pas fait pour cela. Soupirant, il s'installa sur un tabouret, regrettant déjà d'avoir accepté d'aider le magicien, voir de l'avoir sorti de ce bar.

-Elle dirige Stark Industry. Elle était l'assistante et l'ancienne compagne de Tony. Rien que vous ne sachiez déjà. Si c'est la jalousie qui parle, ne faites pas l'amant bafoué, il y a moins d'une demi-heure vous songiez à convoler avec un parfait inconnu.

Bon point pour le monstre verdâtre. C'était une mauvaise chose, une mauvaise romance. Loki n'était peut-être pas encore prêt pour tout cela. Il avait eut un moment de faiblesse en lui avouant tout, en se mettant complétement à nu. Loki était méfiant de nature. Les gens ne méritaient pas sa confiance.

Mais, il n'y avait pas que de cela, il le savait bien. Ce n'était pas un caprice de Dieu, ce n'était pas sa fierté qui parlait, pas totalement, du moins. Et, malheureusement, il commençait à connaître ce qui le tracassait. Ce n'était vraiment pas un bon signe.

Grande inspiration, souffle heurté, il n'osa pas tourner les yeux vers l'homme. Il ne savait pas si c'était la terreur ou la honte qui le faisait trembler.

-D'accord, cela va peut-être vous paraître un peu fou, vous semblez être quelqu'un de rationnel, et … Je peux, comme vous le savez, me changer en femme et je pense … Je suis enceinte.

Définitivement, Bruce Banner pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Tout allait finir par mal tourner. Cela finissait toujours ainsi. Loki aurait dû le savoir, dans sa vie, tout finissait par foutre le camp.

-Eh bien, félicitations je suppose, c'est une fille. Vous devez être enceinte de cinq mois, environ.

-Pas un mot de cela à qui que se soit, c'est bien clair ? Ou je vous tue sur le champ.

Mois d'Octobre, altercation dans ce club bondé. Les meilleures choses ont toujours des fins violentes.

-Ah, tu es rentré.

Les têtes se tournent vers lui. Pepper plonge la fin de son rire dans son verre, Natasha reste impassible. Le regard de Tony lui fait un peu mal. Il hausse les épaules, encore secoué par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Vas-y, Stark, jouis de tes derniers plaisirs, bientôt l'Enfer se déchainera dans ta maison. Il se souvenait très bien du regard de Thor lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était enceinte de Naor. Tony serait-il si épouvanté ? Étrangement, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer heureux ou fier. Cela ne ressemblait pas à sa nature, qui semblait le pousser à échapper à tout ce qui tenait des responsabilités, d'après les dires de ses amis.

Tony a ce sourire goguenard, indifférent. Ses doigts sont crispés sur son verre, qu'il porte régulièrement à ses lèvres. Loki est certain qu'il se retient de le lui jeter à la figure. Cela le fait tristement sourire. À leurs côtés, dans ce silence crispé, les deux jeunes femmes s'éclipsent, non sans un dernier regard noir appuyé vers le Dieu. Loki se laisse tomber sur la chaise de Natasha, très proche du milliardaire, qui semble en colère mais également soulagé de ce changement d'attitude.

-Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Loki ne comprend pas bien pourquoi Tony remet toujours en question sa fidélité. Syndrome d'infériorité surement, je suis un misérable humain et je sors avec un Dieu immortel et super canon. Oui, il comprendrait peut-être mieux si les rôles étaient inversés.

Il sourit un peu en voyant que Tony fulmine de rage à l'idée qu'il a pu passer la soirée dans un bar, déguisé en fille très sexy, Banner à son bras. Cela le force presque à poser sa main sur la sienne sur la table, question de sentiments et d'hormones, sûrement.

-J'avais hâte de rentrer pour te retrouver.

Les mensonges, c'est sa spécialité après tout. Et c'est bien une part de la vérité. Le sourire de Tony est hésitant, mais éblouissant. Les mots se pressent contre les lèvres closes de Loki et il a envie de tout lui dire. Le moment passe quand Tony est plus rapide que lui.

-Je te sers un verre ?

-Non. Ça serait mauvais pour …

Ce ne fut jamais réellement lui qui avait choisis les prénoms. Sleipnir, Naor étaient des hasards, des noms de contes qui l'avait marqué, des noms communs. Hela était le prénom que préférait Sigyn, Fenrir celui de son frère disparu, mort sur le champ de bataille d'une de ces guerres qui arrivait si souvent, à Asgard. Il n'aimait pas son propre patronyme, qui avait dû être choisi au hasard par Odin et Fregga, et Anthony était assurément un prénom banal, qui ne relevait pas forcément d'une élite intellectuelle. Une fille, dites-vous ? De toute façon, il n'était pas encore tout à fait certain qu'elle voit le jour.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

Tony rit, insouciant quoiqu'un peu moqueur. Il boit le verre qu'il venait de se servir et ne voit pas le regard quelque peu hanté de son partenaire. Le milliardaire se leva et le prit par la main, le forçant à le suivre jusqu'à la chambre.

-Dis, c'est aussi peut-être parce que cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu aussi … déshabillé, mais tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi ?

* * *

**Voilà, Jeudi on reparle un peu de Loki. Allez, allez, on se motive, on laisse un p'tit comment, à vot' bon cœur m'sieurs, dames ! Ciao, amigos !**


	14. No light

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

_Aosarah_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'en fais pas, les réactions de tous viendront vite !

_Amy.W Key_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, eh bien, je dois avant tout dire que, chacun sa dope, et la mienne tient dans le mpreg. J'ai toujours écris des choses bien trash, et j'avais envie, avec cette fic, de faire quelque chose de plus gai et joyeux. Alors, je pense bien que ça virera mpreg et superfamily. Pour moi, c'est le thème principal des Avengers : la famille et la relation à l'autre. Papa Odin et ses deux rejetons, Howard Stark qui laisse son petit Tony derrière lui, Steve a perdu toute sa famille, Bruce a dû couper les ponts avec les siens, comme Natasha et Clint, je suppose. Les Avengers, c'est une famille, et bon je pense qu'il faut développer ce point là.

Ensuite, le cinq mois vient du fait que je ne voulais pas m'étaler sur cette grossesse pendant dix chapitres. C'est sûrement bancal, j'essaye de prendre des chemins détournés, car c'est avant tout l'enfant qui m'intéresse, ou plutôt le symbole. Et puis, Loki vient d'un autre monde, le fait que cela fasse cinq mois et que cela ne se voit pas vraiment n'est pas important, je pense. La magie aurait pu le cacher, ou alors il a peut-être la gestation d'un éléphant, enfin bref, ce n'est vraiment pas important. J'espère que tu vois où je veux en venir. Et, j'espère que cela ne te déplaira pas tant. Cette fic ne sera pas vraiment mpreg, car on ne verra pas grand chose de la grossesse et tout cela, ni superfamily, parce que j'essaye de me focaliser sur le couple avant la famille, l'enfant sera plus un symbole. Voilà ^^'.

Désolée, nous sommes lundi et comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai loupée le jeudi. Une seule explication : cambriolage = démotivation. Heureusement, ils ne m'ont pas pris mon ordi fixe, mais mon ordi portable y est passé, ainsi que toutes les affaires auxquelles je tenais, sentimentalement parlant, alors franchement cette fic m'est un peu passé par la tête. Mais, ouf, on respire, comme dans Fight Club, ma philosophie est désormais de ne plus tant m'attacher à l'aspect matériel.

Bon, allez, ce chapitre parle de Loki et de son passé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ; ).

**STUPID , SARAH MCLACHLAN.**

* * *

**XIV – NO LIGHT (IN YOUR BRIGHT BLUE EYES).**

Loki.

C'est comme se réveiller d'un long rêve. On ne sait pas encore où se situe la réalité. A-t-il passé tant de temps marié à la plus extraordinaire des femmes ? A-t-il réellement eut cette merveilleuse petite fille qui le rempli chaque jour d'un peu plus de joie et de fierté ?

À Asgard, on voit le sang, celui de l'ennemi, celui des guerriers tombés au champ d'honneur. Il ne macule jamais les terres providentielles. Encore moins les marches du palais d'Odin. Un petit corps brisé gît sur le perron. Bonsoir, je suis le désespoir.

Hela rit et saute sur le lit, comme chaque matin, ses longs cheveux bruns virevoltant autour de son visage de porcelaine, angulaire. Elle est d'une beauté rare, mystique, plus profonde que celle de sa mère. Mais ses yeux bleus, rieurs et malicieux, sont bien ceux de Sigyn.

-Où est maman ?

Elle se blottit contre lui et c'est vrai que Loki se sent soudainement un peu seul dans ce grand lit froid sans sa femme à ses côtés. Elle a dû se lever tôt, aller cueillir quelques fleurs, réfléchir et gambader dans la campagne. C'est ce qu'elle faisait parfois, et de plus en plus souvent depuis Fenrir. Hela en parle comme d'un petit frère parti trop tôt. Loki et Sigyn, eux, n'en parlent pas.

-Tu n'as pas un cours de magie, ce matin ?

-Papa, c'est l'aube. Rien n'arrivera avant les trois prochaines heures.

-Alors, pourquoi me réveilles-tu si tôt ?

La petite se glisse entre les couettes, pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son père, regarde le plafond à ses côtés, ses sourcils sont froncés.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien. Non, je ne suis pas malade, n'aies pas l'air si préoccupé, cette matinée semble juste étrange.

Loki le sent aussi, désormais. C'est dans l'air, électrifiant, comme si quelque chose devait arriver, une fatalité, quelque chose de prédit. Une sueur froide coule dans son dos. Il caresse les cheveux de sa fille, pose un baiser sur son front pour la rassurer, les rassurer tous les deux. Rien de terrible ne pourrait arriver aujourd'hui.

-Tout va bien, Hela. Je suis là, je ne laisserai rien t'arriver.

Crier à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Elle ne crie certainement pas en volant, en tombant, en s'éclatant contre le marbre majestueux du palais. Les témoins, si. Les gardes, oui. Elle a un sourire accroché aux lèvres, le premier depuis des semaines. Elle pleure de soulagement. Une servante de la femme du Roi revenait des jardins, elle laisse s'éparpiller les fleurs cueillies autour de la belle Sigyn quand elle tombe à genoux en hurlant, pataugeant dans le sang du jeune cadavre.

La vie est remplie de surprises.

Hela et Loki se redressent d'un même mouvement. Un regard terrorisé, Loki la somme de rester cachée sous les couvertures jusqu'à son retour, ce qu'elle s'empresse de faire sans broncher, elle n'est qu'une enfant. Peut-être étaient-ils attaqués ? Peut-être que la paix avait été de courte durée.

Il se change d'un sort, traverse les couloirs, arrive dans le hall où déjà se presse une foule compacte, attirée par les cris. Thor est là, aussi, pâle comme la mort, et c'est lui qui le retient de s'avancer plus. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce sang ? Pourquoi Sigyn est au sol ?

Il le sent, désormais, ce petit papier dans sa poche. Elle a toujours adorée les jeux, lui glisser des mots doux un peu partout, le prendre au dépourvu. Dessus, écriture parfaite, un peu penchée, c'est parfaitement elle.

« Ne m'en veux pas. Ne m'oublie pas. Je t'aimerai toujours. »

Il y a un ange dans sa mémoire. Un petit ange lumineux, une pétillante blonde aux yeux bleus qui travaille dur dans les terres de ses parents, une sérieuse petite luciole qui sait tant de choses, qui invente tant de mondes merveilleux et d'objets fantastiques. Elle peut lui parler des heures de ce qu'elle pense de ce monde et de ce qu'elle ferait pour qu'il change, et tout ce qu'il fait c'est l'écouter, s'abreuver de la moindre de ses paroles. Dans sa mémoire, c'est une magnifique jeune femme qui daigne lui accorder un regard, une parole, une attention, positive pour son négatif, lumineuse pour sa noirceur.

Dans ses souvenirs, c'est un mariage joyeux, sans codes, des baisers et des rires. Un enfant, une petite fille, un petit bout d'eux deux, enfin une naissance heureuse. C'est deux filles qui se battent ses faveurs en riant, c'est deux femmes qui lui appartiennent entièrement.

C'est une famille, c'est un tout, c'est lui heureux et entier, enfin.

Devant ses yeux, c'est le sang, la fin du rêve, le dur retour à la réalité. Merveilleuse Sigyn, rire effacé, regard hanté. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son visage était si émincé, que ses cheveux étaient plus ternes qu'avant. On s'accroche parfois à des détails dans les moments difficiles. Il ignorait qu'elle avait si mal à l'intérieur d'elle.

Loki écoute à peine cette foule qui parle d'elle, de lui, d'eux. Il porte malheur, il est fautif. Il le pense aussi. C'est à cause de lui qu'elle était au plus mal. Il lui avait fait un enfant qui était mort-né. Ensuite, il avait préféré ignorer son mal-être. Elle s'en remettrait. Sigyn était une femme forte. Il avait survécu aux morts et aux évènements, pourquoi pas elle ? Mais, nous ne sommes pas tous des êtres si insensibles, lui chuchota la mère de sa femme à l'oreille.

Tout ce qu'il sait, après une heure passée dans le brouillard, c'est que Sigyn s'est jetée du toit, à l'aube. Et, que ses parents veulent récupérer son corps et leur petite-fille. Odin, pour apaiser leur rage, leur laissa le corps, et ordonna qu'on leur rende Hela. Loki était hagard, choqué, comment pouvait-il être un bon père dans ces circonstances ?

Comment peut-on dire de telles choses ? Comment peut-on affirmer qu'on aimera toujours quelqu'un si c'est pour disparaître une seconde plus tard ? On part, on ne meurt pas lorsque l'on prononce ces mots. Mieux, on reste et on continue à vivre. Hela était trop jeune, il était trop horrifié, abandonné, désespéré. On ne part pas quand une enfant n'est pas encore en âge de comprendre ce qu'est la mort. Quand on aime, on reste. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais de l'égoïsme.

Ces réflexions étaient injustes, il le savait bien. Il y en avait une pire encore : ils voulaient lui prendre Hela, mais ils ne l'auraient pas. Lui non plus. Personne ne l'aurait jamais.

Il quitta la salle du trône rapidement, montant les escaliers sans se retourner. Odin le sommait de revenir. Il se devait de protéger sa fille. Hela était encore sous la couette, mais semblait moins inquiète. Néanmoins, quand elle vit le regard de son père, son teint blême, elle se redressa rapidement, s'accrochant à son cou, terrifiée par ce qui avait pu arriver.

-Papa ? C'est maman ?

Son intelligence était si grande, il était si fier. Dans ses yeux bleus, la compréhension, comme une innocence qui se perd. Loki en veut un peu plus à sa femme pour cela. Hela savait-elle, se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? On ne peut pas comprendre, on ne peut pas être totalement conscient de ce que la mort représente à son âge. Loki l'éloigne un peu, lui expliquer que sa mère vient de suicider est la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait dû faire dans sa vie. Ses yeux bleus sont embués de larmes, elle sanglote. Ta maman n'est plus de ce monde. Elle a rejoint nos ancêtres. Elle t'aimera toujours très fort, ne l'oublie jamais.

Quelque chose dans ce genre, qui sonne faux, qui le fait pleurer aussi, parce qu'il se rend lentement compte de ce qui vient de se passer. La petite serre une mèche de ses cheveux bruns dans un poing, l'autre est autour d'un bout de sa tunique. De grandes larmes roulent sur ses joues. Loki les essuie rapidement et la serre contre lui, rassemblant d'un sort quelques affaires.

-Je dois te mettre en sûreté, certaines personnes malveillantes voudraient te faire du mal. Tu comprends ? Tu n'es plus en sécurité ici.

Hela ne dit rien. Ses grands yeux sont remplis d'une foi inébranlable pour son père. Cela le terrorise presque, surtout en sachant ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

Il existe peu de royaumes ou de terres qui soient réellement inaccessibles aux armées d'Odin. Jotunheim. Les Enfers. Le Roi Laufey tuerait la petite, si ce n'est pas le froid glacial qui s'en occupe en aval. Et puis, Odin n'y réfléchirait pas à deux fois pour déclarer la guerre et envahir le monde afin de retrouver Hela. Il n'y avait qu'un monde, le pire qui soit, inimaginable, personne ne penserait à venir la chercher ici.

C'est un rituel assez simple. Il est facile d'entrer dans le Royaume des Morts, en sortir est une autre histoire, invoquer la maîtresse des lieux est une tâche bien plus difficile encore. Mais, Loki n'est pas n'importe quel sorcier. Il demande à Hela de rester derrière l'arbre, d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et ses quelques notions de magie et d'instincts pour se dissimuler. Elle n'a rien à y redire. Elle comprend lentement ce qui semble se passer.

Quand la magie se disperse, elle se tient là. Encapuchonnée, sombre, elle ne semble pas heureuse de s'être vue ainsi dérangée. Loki l'imaginait parfaitement ainsi. Ses yeux sont noirs, sans pupilles, elle a de longs cheveux flamboyants, qui rendent son visage encore plus pâle sous le contraste. Ses traits sont déformés par la rage. L'aura qui émane d'elle est terrifiante, suffocante.

-Comment oses-tu me faire convoquer ainsi …

-Je suis Loki, fils d'Odin, Prince d'Asgard et Dieu de la Ruse et des Mensonges, j'ai une requête.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, les abysses noires de ses orbites se plongeant dans ses yeux. Son visage est impassible, comme taillé dans le marbre. De plus près, il remarque que sa peau est parsemée de lignes grises et noires, comme si un pouvoir sombre courait sous sa peau fine. Il lui semble que le moindre de ses regards parviendrait à le tuer.

-Petit Dieu, tu m'échappes, tu passes entre mes doigts, grain de sable. L'immortalité est un vice, lorsque tu tomberas, je me ferai une joie de venir te cueillir.

-Vous êtes désespérément seule. Vous l'avez toujours été. Je sais ce que c'est, je vous comprend. Les âmes passent, trouvent leur chemin, mais elles n'ont aucune gratitude pour vous. Vous êtes l'entité la plus puissante, mais vous n'avez personne à vos côtés pour voir à quel point vous êtes exceptionnelle.

C'est dur à dire, dur à accepter. Ce n'est peut-être pas la solution rêvée, mais c'en est une. Il entend déjà les chevaux, les troupes qui les recherchent. Les parents de Sigyn étaient-ils capable de lui prendre Hela et de la jeter au feu comme ils l'avaient faits avec Fenrir ? Ils détestaient la magie, ils détestaient Loki, Hela avait son essence et son sang dans ses veines. Tout ce qu'ils détestaient. Il ne souhaitait pas courir le risque.

Il avait touché un point sensible. Elle semblait désormais prête à le réduire en cendres.

-Je suis la Mort, petit Dieu, ne présumes de rien à mon sujet.

-Je voudrai vous proposer un marché. Ma fille, Hela, contre en échange votre parole sur le fait que vous la traiterez bien, et qu'elle ne manquera jamais de rien.

Le regard de la Mort vacille. Derrière lui, il entend Hela sortir de sa cachette.

-Tu me proposes ta propre fille ? Tu dois être fou.

Cependant, un rictus étire ses lèvres fines. Hela revient à ses côtés, Loki a peur de la regarder.

-Elle sera en sécurité avec vous, et je sais que vous l'éduquerez comme votre propre enfant. Prenez bien soin d'elle.

-Papa …

La Mort les regarde, la regarde. Loki a peur qu'elle accepte. Il ne sait désormais plus si cela était une bonne idée. C'était du moins la seule qu'il avait. Enfin, l'entité hoche la tête, promet. Loki sait qu'elle tiendra sa parole. Il s'accroupit face à sa fille en larmes, retient difficilement les siennes, et lui donne les quelques affaires qu'il a préparé pour elle.

Dans son regard, c'est la trahison, l'abandon, l'acceptation. Elle hurle au fond d'elle-même, elle voudrait rester avec lui, qu'importe les conséquences. Mais, elle est intelligente et elle comprend. Maman est morte, Fenrir est mort, et si elle ne part pas, elle mourra aussi.

Loki enlève un collier de son cou et le passe autour du sien. Hela sait que c'est Sigyn qui le lui a offert, que c'est un talisman, un porte-bonheur. Il enlève son alliance, la passe également au collier. Comme cela, nous serons toujours avec toi. Nous t'aimerons toujours, ne l'oublie jamais.

-Bien, il est temps, jeune Hela.

-Ne bougez pas. Sur l'ordre du Roi Odin, je dois récupérer cette enfant.

Thor est hésitant, mais sa poigne est affirmée autour de Mjöllnir. Il est seul, mais Loki sait qu'il est déjà une menace bien assez importante. Ses larmes se mêlent à celles de sa fille quand il la serre dans ses bras, puis la repousse vers la Mort, qui siège, impassible et terrifiante, à quelques mètres de là. Le marteau de Thor passe à quelques centimètres du visage d'Hela. S'en est trop.

Loki, enragé, possédé par le désespoir et la colère aveugle, se jette sur son frère. Ils ne s'étaient jamais battus. Ils n'avaient jamais eut à le faire. Mais, la puissance magique lui évite quelques coups, pas tous. Il voit Hela se débattre dans la poigne de la Mort, essayer de le rejoindre, yeux larmoyants, regards noirs pour son oncle. Et puis, soudainement, dans un cri, elle disparaît. Le portail se faille, s'effrite, se referme. Tout est terminé.

-Qu'as-tu fais, mon frère, qu'as-tu osé faire …

Thor se relève, immense, terrorisé par ce qu'il vient de voir, les yeux rageurs. Loki ne saurait quoi lui dire. Il vient de perdre le peu qu'il lui restait. Au sol, le visage en sang, il laisse les larmes couler, le regard tourné vers l'endroit où Hela vient de disparaître.

Le rêve venait de prendre fin.

Loki se redresse vivement. Il lui faut un instant pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouve. Plus de forêt, il n'était plus sur Asgard. Anthony maugréa quelque chose dans son sommeil et se tourna, l'attirant de force contre lui par un bras passé autour de sa taille. Doucement, Loki s'allongea, reprenant une respiration calme. Il n'était plus question de Sigyn ou d'Hela. Ce n'était plus que du passé, il devait s'y faire.

-Cauchemar ?

Il sursaute, il n'avait pas vu que Tony était réveillé. Celui-ci le regarde, ses yeux sont perçants, inquisiteurs. Loki sait qu'il se méfie un peu depuis cet éloignement qu'ils ont eut, récemment. Le Dieu s'éloigne toujours et Tony a peur qu'il finisse par se lasser. Comment le pourrait-il ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est rien. Rendors-toi, tout va bien.

Tony le dévisage encore un instant, cherchant peut-être le vrai et le faux sur son visage. Il finit par hausser les épaules. Se rapprochant lentement de lui, il l'enlace, pose un baiser sur son épaule et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Je t'aime, Loki Laufeyson.

Loki lui répond, hésitant. La petite bouge un peu dans son ventre encore assez plat pour que cela ne soit pas soupçonneux – bien-aimée magie – et il pose une main sur l'endroit où il la sent remuer. Hela est ailleurs et Sigyn l'a quitté. Mais, cette petite est là et Tony l'aime si fort. Il faut peut-être songer à passer à autre chose. Aller de l'avant. Nouvelle vie, oublier la haine, la rage, la rancœur, la vengeance.

Plus calme, apaisé, Loki se tourne vers Tony, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, chaste, et s'endort dans ses bras. Ce que les ténèbres doivent à la lumière.

Dans ces premiers jours de Printemps, l'immeuble-musée est détruit. Les New-Yorkais veulent passer à autre chose. Dernière preuve terrestre d'un moment d'égarement déjà oublié.

* * *

**Et, voilà. Le prochain chapitre sera celui du changement. On passe désormais dans la deuxième phase de cette fic, les choses sérieuses commencent enfin. A jeudi, et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, cela ne prendra pas longtemps ! ;D**


	15. Battlefield

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

Merci pour vos reviews, aosarah, LokiAddict et Kahlan ! Le précédent chapitre semble vous avoir beaucoup plu et j'espère que les prochains continueront à vous plaire ! ; )

Ce quinzième chapitre – on en est presque à la moitié - est découpé en deux parties, le chapitre entier faisant presque dix pages .. Je n'allais pas vous le poster ainsi, quel déséquilibre par rapport à certains chapitres de moins de 1000 mots, alors ! Bien sûr, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, c'est une transition, les choses se gâtent.

Bonne lecture à vous !

**AKA … WHAT A LIFE ! , NOËL GALLAGHER'S HIGH FLYING BIRDS.**

* * *

**XV – BATTLEFIELD.**

Tony & Loki.

Tony a un sommeil profond, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. Quand il dort, il bouge, parfois violemment, et parle dans son sommeil. Loki est souvent réveillé par sa faute. Alors, il râle et le repousse sur le côté, le fait parfois tomber du lit. Tony ne s'en rend même pas compte. Il est même surpris lorsqu'il découvre qu'il a passé la nuit sur le plancher, les chutes ne lui font rien.

C'est étrange un super-héros qui ne se réveille pas pour entendre les vitres de son propre immeuble voler en éclats.

Une nuit comme les autres. Le Printemps, les jours s'étiraient, paresseux, les oiseaux revenaient, indulgents. Pas d'électricité dans l'air, pas de menace. La plénitude, le calme. Rien n'aurait pu les amener à penser que tout imploserait en un instant.

Immédiatement, le chaos. Les alarmes se déclenchent, JARVIS les réveille tous. Nick Fury est déjà là. Loki sait qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

Tony est peut-être encore un peu endormi, cheveux ébouriffés et yeux plissés à l'appui, mais il a tout de même le réflexe de se poster devant Loki quand Fury pose son œil furieux sur lui. Agents du SHIELD arment leur revolver, braqués sur le Dieu. Thor gronde et s'arme de son marteau.

-Je pense que nous avons mieux à faire que de nous tirer dans les pattes, non ? On a une cinglée qui ravage la ville, remettez vos engins dans vos pantalons, nous n'avons pas le temps de décider aujourd'hui qui a la plus longue.

Natasha est acide, et ses paroles provoquent un hoquet choqué – quoi qu'assez ravi – chez un Clint mi-figue, mi-raisin. Fury hoche la tête, les traits toujours déformés par la colère, et tous rengainent leurs armes. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Lorsqu'il se tourne vers Loki, Tony en tremble encore. Le Dieu en soupire d'agacement.

-Quoi ? Je suppose que c'est l'œil. Il me fout les jetons.

-Piètre héros.

Dehors, le soleil se lève. La foule est compacte et courre, se rue entre les immeubles, comme des milliers de fourmis essayant d'échapper à la botte. Cela ne sert pas à grand chose. Amora jubile, flotte dans les airs, et jette des éclairs aux immeubles qui explosent, aux humains qui sont violemment projetés à l'opposé des rues.

-C'est qui, cette folle ?

-Amora l'Enchanteresse. Loki, ai-je encore fait quelque chose de mal ?

Loki sourit face aux regards qui se tournent vers son frère. Il hausse les épaules, se souvenant très bien de la façon dont cette fille, autrefois si douée, s'est transformée en une telle hystérique. Si amoureuse de Thor, il a refusé ses avances. Autrefois, il était avec Sif. La guerrière aurait pu lui trancher la gorge si elle avait appris qu'elle lui faisait des avances. Voulant éviter un massacre, le Prince avait violemment décliné l'offre. L'Enchanteresse, puissante, cette enfant de nobles qui ne s'était jamais rien vu lui être refusé, n'avait pas acceptée l'affront. Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aura.

Quelques tentatives de meurtres plus tard, elle était bannie d'Asgard, sa famille déchue, leurs titres envolés. Entretemps, elle avait essayée de récupérer Loki à sa cause, quand sa haine pour Odin avait commencé à se faire ressentir, mais il avait décliné l'offre. Elle était seule depuis déjà trop longtemps. Des siècles de solitude, un moment passé entre les mains de Thanos, elle était désormais totalement folle à lier.

-Non, mon frère. Cette fois-ci, je pense que tu n'y es pour rien.

Clint marmonne quelque chose sur les Dieux et leurs propensions à s'attirer des ennuis, tout en visant et décochant une flèche vers la magicienne. Reçue dans le bras, elle hurla de douleur, tournant son regard fou vers eux, réunis sur cette terrasse aux quatre vents. Clint et Natasha plongent sur le côté, Steve se protège derrière son bouclier, Hulk est libéré, Thor s'envole et Tony n'a que le temps d'attraper Loki par la cape avant que le sort ne les touche. Loki n'aime pas voler. C'est sa première pensée quand il ose regarder en bas, Iron Man le soulevant de terre et l'emmenant sur un toit plus éloigné.

Très vite, les deux agents sont dans la rue, rejoignent leurs troupes et Maria Hill qui tire en contrebas. Amora est seule, cela devrait être simple. Loki sait qu'avec elle, cela ne l'est jamais.

Dans un rire, elle se dédouble, crée des dizaines de répliques, immédiatement tous sont débordés.

-Loki, reste là.

-Je suis un Dieu, stupide humain. C'est toi qui a besoin d'être protégé, pas moi.

Un peu sur les nerfs, Tony hausse les épaules et s'envole, rejoint Steve dans la rue.

-Besoin d'aide, Cap'tain ?

-Pas de refus.

Que peut-il bien faire ? Il sent son pouvoir bouillonner dans son sang, mais c'est une infime sensation, presque un rien. Quelques étincelles sortent du bout de ses doigts. Si Amora vient pour lui, alors, il est fichu, rien ne la fera reculer. Il faut qu'il la tue. Avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

Il peut compter sur quelques sorts. Deux de faible intensité, un qui la terrassera. Pour cela, il faut l'affaiblir. Les balles ne lui font rien, elle a une bonne protection, Hulk pourrait peut-être être décisif mais il ne parvient pas à l'atteindre, la véritable Amora s'éloigne des immeubles et monte bien trop haut. Presque à sa hauteur. Pense à ça, si la ville est sauvée et Amora détruite, les pouvoirs seront rendus, Thor plaidera sa cause, Odin sera indulgent. Oubliées les erreurs, il sera de nouveau un Dieu.

C'est peut-être cela qui le pousse à monter sur le muret, à quelques centimètres du vide. En contrebas, Tony n'est qu'un point rouge et or, qui passe d'un double à un autre, qui se prend un éclair, qui est violemment projeté au travers d'un immeuble. Il respire profondément. S'il manque sa cible, c'est la chute mortelle. Il ricane un peu sous le parallèle. Il a toujours eut peur du vide. Il se tient à la place de Sigyn, cinq cents ans plus tard. Il espère juste que cela ne se finira pas aussi mal.

Tony se redresse difficilement. JARVIS lui annonce une perte de quinze pour cents de son bouclier. Le milliardaire peste, revient sur le champ de bataille en un rien de temps. Saloperie d'Asgardiens, à croire qu'ils étaient tous complétement ravagés. Il espère que Loki ne bougera pas de son perchoir et ne se fera pas trop remarquer. Si ce qu'il a dit est vrai, alors Amora vient pour lui, et Tony n'est pas si aveugle, il a bien vu que quelque chose ne va pas avec les pouvoirs de Loki. Il ne parviendra pas à la tuer sans pouvoirs. Eux, par contre, en ont la possibilité. Encore faut-il savoir, de toutes, laquelle est la vraie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce crétin ?

Clint grommelle entre ses dents, un peu pâle quand il voit Loki sur le bord de ce toit, déterminé, cherchant des yeux, en contrebas, quelque chose de précis. Tony sent la nausée l'envahir.

-Loki, non !

Les traits du Dieu se durcissent, il a repéré sa cible. Il se laisse tomber dans le vide.

Quand le meilleur ami de son père le force à s'asseoir et lui apprend que ses parents sont morts, Tony n'a que peu de réactions. Il a quinze ans. L'année dernière, il a eut son diplôme et revient tout juste du MIT, ce soir là, pour les fêtes de Noël. Il ne fait que hausser les épaules. On lui explique calmement que toute la fortune de son père lui revient, que Stark Industry est maintenant à lui, mais qu'en attendant sa majorité, c'est le conseil d'administration qui en prendra la charge. On lui dit qu'il a le droit de pleurer, que c'est normal. Il ne le fait pas. Cela ne lui tire, en fait, aucune émotion précise.

Et alors ? Howard n'en avait que pour ses machines. Sa mère n'en avait que pour ses amies et ses amants. Avec ou sans eux, la vie serait la même.

C'est plus tard, dans des petites choses insoupçonnées, que ses parents commencent à lui manquer. Quand il rencontre Pepper, à vingt ans, il lui dit qu'il aurait aimé la leur présenter. Quand Stark Industry est cotée en bourse, quand le succès déferle, il aimerait que son père soit là. Quand ces filles le quitte sans préavis, n'en voulant qu'à son argent, à son succès, à sa façade, il aimerait que sa mère soit là pour lui expliquer comment sont censées fonctionner les filles. Quand il regarde Loki, il aimerait que Maria soit là pour lui dire qu'elle est fière qu'il ait enfin trouvé sa voie.

Cependant, il n'y a jamais personne et il n'y aura jamais personne. C'est triste, c'est ainsi. À part la nostalgie, il n'en a jamais été plus attristé que cela. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être parents, de toute façon.

Loki tombe littéralement sur Amora. Celle-ci semble surprise, s'attendant à tout sauf à cela. Elle perd son équilibre, ses pouvoirs en sont perturbés, il l'entraine avec lui. Un éclair vert ralentit leur chute. Cela ne les empêche pas de tomber lourdement sur le macadam, quelques mètres plus bas.

Tony pense que son cœur s'est arrêté. Cet idiot ne peut vraiment pas rester en place, toujours à jouer aux héros, il se rend compte qu'il a arrêté de respirer quand le manque d'oxygène se fait ressentir.

-Loki !

-Ça va, arrête de t'inquiéter comme cela.

Il apparaît à ses côtés, se matérialisant à partir de rien. Il saigne, Tony n'a pas le temps de voir d'où, Loki le pousse sur le côté, l'empêchant ainsi de recevoir un sort de l'enchanteresse de plein fouet. Cette dernière se relève, titube, folle de rage.

-Génial, Loki, maintenant elle est vraiment furieuse.

-Au moins, on sait désormais laquelle est la vraie.

Mais, Amora éclate de rire. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombent devant le visage, ses yeux s'agitent dans leurs orbites, roulant comme des billes. Elle pose une main sur le mur derrière elle, s'appuyant sur une jambe, trainant l'autre qui forme un angle étrange, inhumain. Au moins, elle ne peut plus s'enfuir. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'en a pas l'intention.

Elle avance lentement, et Tony sent une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa jambe est broyée – il ne faut pas être devin pour deviner que ce « bout » grisâtre qui lui sort de la cuisse est son fémur – mais elle ne semble en tirer aucune douleur. Soit elle prend quelque chose de très fort et de très planant – et là, Tony se dit qu'il aimerait bien avoir la même chose -, soit elle est totalement tarée. Ou possédée. Son regard mordoré, comme une sorte de liquide en fusion, de métal bouillonnant, instable, inhumain, n'est jamais fixe, et se pose sur les Avengers pour ensuite voguer ça et là. C'est comme si elle ne contrôlait pas son propre corps. Comme si elle n'était pas réellement là. Tony en a soudain la chair de poule.

-Tout cela n'est pas normal. Loki, les yeux d'Amora n'étaient-ils pas azurs, autrefois ?

Le ton de Thor est inquiet, et cette inquiétude se transmet soudainement au reste de l'équipe. Loki hoche lentement la tête, les yeux plissés. Il est vrai qu'il ressent le pouvoir qui se dégage d'elle comme une agression, comme s'il était si fort qu'elle ne pouvait pas même être à même de le contrôler, et que par cela il se débattait dans son sang, tentant de sortir de sous sa peau. L'aura qui la recouvre est glaciale et noire. Loki n'en a sentie qu'une seule qui soit aussi mauvaise, et cela n'est vraiment pas bon signe. Thanos a usé de quelque influence sur la jeune femme qu'ils ont devant leurs yeux, il en est à présent certain.

Les doubles éclatent comme des bulles de savon, le silence ne couvre plus le rire hystérique de la jeune femme, qui lentement pointe un doigt vers Loki, toujours face à elle, éloigné de plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

-Toi, aucune terre, aucun être ne pourra désormais plus te dissimuler à son regard. Il est si furieux, si peiné, si déçu de tes prestations, tes mensonges lui ont faits beaucoup de mal. Loki, fils de Laufey, régent de Jotunheim, misérable imposteur, lorsqu'il t'attrapera, tu imploreras sa clémence, tu désireras ne jamais avoir vu le jour. Tu ne trahiras plus, tu ne t'enfuiras plus. Ton sang marquera ces terres.

Un rictus de haine s'imprime sur les lèvres de Loki. Un frisson glacé descend pourtant le long de son dos, comme un souvenir de ce qui a pu se passer, comme une marque indélébile laissée dans son âme. Les regards se tournent vers lui. Il n'y a que Clint, Thor et Tony pour pâlir, pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Loki pose une main sur son flanc douloureux. Il saigne.

-Thanos arrive. Vous feriez mieux d'évacuer la ville.

Fury discute à peine. Les agents du SHIELD sont envoyés ça et là, restent les Avengers, attentifs aux mouvements de la magicienne, qui n'a désormais de cesse de fixer Loki en souriant. Ce dernier reste immobile, blême. Il ne peut pas bouger. Tout ce qui traverse son cerveau ankylosé, ce sont l'odeur de la chair brûlée et les cris stridents de supplication qu'il s'est un jour vu pousser. Thanos arrive, et tout ce qu'il arrive à faire c'est de regarder le cauchemar recommencer.

Amora incante et bientôt c'est deux guerriers, géants de muscles et de bestialité, qui foulent les rues de Manhattan. Les gardes du corps de la magicienne. Deux idiots assoiffés de sang et de chair. Ils se jettent sur les derniers patients, arrachent leurs gorges de leurs dents, mastiquent et hurlent, piétinent et font voler leurs énormes marteau et hache au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Tony lâche un juron. Bordel de merde. On les dirait sortis du dernier Resident Evil. Il s'envole, confie Loki à Thor, et c'est désormais la bataille qui s'engage.

-Tout va bien ?

Loki s'appuie contre le mur derrière lui. En tombant, c'est Amora qui a amortie la chute. Jambe broyée, mais c'est son propre flanc qui a heurté le trottoir. Sa magie est bien moins puissante qu'il le pensait. La tuer ne sera pas chose aisée.

Il hoche la tête, concentre son pouvoir sur le centre de sa douleur, et bien vite le sang cesse de couler. Il doit ménager sa magie pour pouvoir vaincre Amora, certes, mais ce n'est pas en se vidant de son sang qu'il y parviendra. La petite remue, elle non plus n'a pas apprécié la chute. Il siffle entre ses dents, passe un bras autour de son ventre. Tiens le coup, cinq mois c'est encore un peu tôt pour paraître au grand jour.

-Loki, ne me dis pas que …

Les Avengers s'emploient à sauver le monde et Thor pousse Loki dans un recoin du mur, le faisant heurter brutalement la surface plane derrière lui. Le Dieu du Tonnerre semble à la fois stupéfait et furieux. Finalement, Thor semble le connaître bien mieux qu'il aurait pu le croire.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Ne me mens pas, je le vois bien. Stark t'a fait un enfant. Je sais, je reconnais les signes, j'ai été là pendant des mois, avec toi, après … Deid. Depuis combien de temps le caches-tu ?

-Je pense que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour en discuter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? On a besoin d'eux par ici !

Tony hausse les épaules, le regard tourné vers l'endroit où Thor et Loki se sont dissimulés. Là, éviter les coups, les rendre dans le meilleur des cas. Clint hurle de douleur quand le marteau d'un des deux sbires d'Amora s'abat sur sa jambe. Immédiatement, comme électrisé, Loki se tourne vers lui et le centre du chaos.

-Merde, Natasha, occupes-toi de lui !

Loki éloigne la main de Thor qui s'avance. Un regard assassin, se protéger, la dernière fois n'avait rien en commun avec aujourd'hui.

-Thor, j'aime Anthony Stark, si c'est cela que tu souhaites entendre. Cela n'a rien à voir avec Deid et Naor. Tout va bien se passer, cette fois. Maintenant, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, aller leur apporter ton aide ?

Le guerrier ne bouge pas. Il le regarde, las, soupire. Loki sait bien à quoi il pense. Deid avait un jour été son ami. Compagnon de batailles, l'un des meilleur guerrier du Royaume. Pour n'avoir ni remarqué les regards, ni les paroles de cet homme qui parlait un peu trop de son frère, pour n'avoir jamais fait part de ses doutes à leur père et aux autres, Thor l'a, en quelque sorte, laissé faire. Deid souriait encore, genoux au sol, la hache au-dessus de son cou. Il regardait encore Loki, son ventre rond, sa « descendance ». Aucune peur, aucun remord, pas de repenti. Il était totalement fou, Thor ne l'avait jamais remarqué, pourtant.

Anthony Stark n'avait pas violé Loki. Il ne l'avait, apparemment, pas forcé d'une quelconque manière. Mais, Thor n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Il surveillerait Stark. Le moindre écart signerait sa fin.

-Tu es trop protecteur, Thor.

-Cette enfant doit être chérie, protégée, je me dévoue à son entière cause. Notre nouvelle Princesse, Père et Mère seront si fiers de l'apprendre.

Ce sourire lumineux, Loki ne l'a pas vu depuis très longtemps. Il soupire, lui-même un peu ému, heureux de la tournure que prennent les choses. Un nouveau cri les rappelle à la réalité. Il y a une bataille qui les attend.

-Ils ont besoin de toi, mon frère.

Ils auront toujours besoin de toi. Thor s'éloigne, souriant, s'engage dans la bataille avec vigueur et courage. Un nouveau but, une nouvelle foi. Loki passe une main sur son ventre en soupirant, les yeux fixés sur Iron Man. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer.

* * *

**Et voilà, la suite en début de semaine prochaine (je serai en plein déménagement, alors on verra, je le posterai quand j'aurai le temps). Et n'oubliez pas : une petite review pour mon bonheur ! :3**


	16. We were born to die

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

Merci pour vos reviews LokiAddict, Wenna-Hic et Amy ;) ! Le choix d'Amora s'est d'ailleurs fait par hasard, car je connais bien peu l'univers Marvel à l'origine, et voyant qu'elle était souvent utilisée dans d'autres fics, eh bien … Ce n'est pas très original, je l'avoue ^^'.

Seizième chapitre de cette fic qui en aura un peu plus de trente. J'en suis au vingt-quatrième et je suis loin d'en avoir finie. Ce chapitre est plus sombre, mais bon, j'ai déjà fait bien pire, pas de quoi s'alarmer, un peu de sang, quelques notes de gore, mais cela devrait passer inaperçu. Je préfère tout de fois le notifier.

Bon allez, j'arrête mes longues notes, remarquez bien l'allusion faite à une « possession » de la magicienne, c'est important.

Bonne lecture à vous !

**BREATHE ME , SIA.**

* * *

**XVI – WE WERE BORN TO DIE.**

Tony & Loki.

Amora rit comme une enfant. Désormais sur une jambe, elle ne regarde que dans une seule direction. Loki sent son regard perçant, prêt à lui déchirer les entrailles, il entend son rire hystérique. Deux billes de métal en fusion s'accroche à sa silhouette et c'est comme des crocs prêts à le déchiqueter au moindre instant.

Clint hurle et Natasha tente de le faire s'arrêter, injection de morphine à l'appui, mains plongées dans la chair sanguinolente de sa jambe gauche presque arrachée. Elle tremble, blême, les traits déformés par la rage. Clint finit par s'évanouir. Un sanglot échappe à la Veuve Noire.

Ces deux brutes sont impossibles à tuer. Cette magicienne a de grands pouvoirs. Les capteurs se brouillent, les boucliers baissent en intensité au fil des attaques et des coups reçus. Ils ont peut-être sous-estimé l'adversaire. Ils ne sont peut-être pas si bons, finalement.

La pluie tombe, le tonnerre gronde, un éclair d'une rare intensité déchire le ciel. Thor désarme le premier, et dès lors, ils reprennent tous courage. Hulk et Steve sont occupés avec le deuxième, qui donne des coups de hache dans le vide, manque de peu le soldat à chaque fois. Thor se débrouille très bien tout seul.

Les amis, les frères, sur un champ de bataille ce n'est plus que cela. Quelle joyeuse bande d'imbéciles. Des Dieux, des mortels, des scientifiques, des artistes, des gens perdus dans le Temps, des gens en avance. Steve, d'expérience, sait que pour lier des personnes si différentes, il n'y a que la guerre. Cette ignominie qui ravage tout sur son passage mais qui rapproche les êtres. Une haine commune, insubmersible, indestructible.

Amora est forte et tous savent que derrière, une menace plus grande encore s'annonce. Ce n'est pas facile d'être un super-héros.

Anthony savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Loki. Recroquevillé dans son coin, blême, il se tenait les côtes, légèrement replié sur lui-même. Tony sait que sa magie déraille – après sa première altercation avec Amora, il a préféré attendre que ses blessures guérissent d'elles-mêmes, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature, il le savait bien -, il pense pourtant qu'il lui en reste assez pour les aider. Sale égoïste, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Thanos ne viendra pas te débusquer dans ton petit trou de souris.

Et, soudainement, quelque chose se prépare. Électrique, explosif, l'air se charge, statique. La magie lui coupe le souffle, imposante, impertinente. De longs picotements dans les doigts, des étincelles vertes éclatent comme des bulles enchantées. Un sort se prépare, pas des moindres.

Amora incante, psalmodie, les yeux braqués sur le coin bétonné derrière lequel Loki se cache, incapable de bouger, pensant qu'à chaque instant l'impensable pouvait arriver. Ses bras bougent, ses mains tournent, une masse colorée, noire, se forme au creux de ses paumes. Loki sait qu'il ne peut pas se défendre contre cela.

-Loki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?!

Tony le secoue, à ses côtés, son casque relevé. Ses traits sont marqués par l'inquiétude, il passe une main sur la joue de son amant, ne comprenant pas la terreur dans ses yeux.

Comme une vague qui déferle. Loki souffle quelques mots et disparaît, accroché à Tony. Réapparaissant à peine quelques mètres plus loin. Le souffle les a atteints, Tony tombe sur le sol, semble vaciller entre conscience et inconscience. Il faut quelques secondes à Loki pour retrouver un équilibre parfait, une vision et une audition satisfaisantes. Là-bas, la moitié du mur où il se terrait quelques secondes auparavant est détruit. Un instant plus tard et il ne restait plus rien d'eux.

Amora en hurle de rage. Cela fait sourire Loki. Il y a les sbires qui tombent et ne se relèvent plus. Les choses ne sont pas si mal, en fin de compte. Loki se sent revenir les forces d'un Dieu. L'arrogance aussi.

-Cette bataille est terminée, Amora. Tout est fini.

Souris, petit rat, vois le piège se refermer sur toi. La jeune femme rit un peu, penche la tête sur le côté. Elle connait bien Loki. Trop bien, même. Cet idiot a toujours eut une faiblesse, il n'apprend jamais de ses erreurs. Il tient aux gens qui l'accompagne. Il serait prêt à mourir pour eux. Elle repère très bien, dans ce groupe éclectique, qui est le favori. Que la Mort lui en soit témoin, elle aurait mille fois préférée que se soit Thor. Humiliée, honteuse, rongée par la colère de s'être ainsi fait chassée de son cœur et de son Royaume.

La vengeance. Mortelle et doucereuse clarté, il n'y a rien de plus doux que d'ôter aux autres ce qu'ils chérissent si fort.

Elle jubile, imbécile, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne, les Neuf Mondes sont au courant que tu n'es plus un immortel, que ta chair est désormais aussi tendre, aussi fragile que celle de ces humains. Amora aimerait pouvoir y goûter. Elle doit être douce comme le velours.

Cet Anthony Stark git encore sur le sol, s'en relève lentement, une grimace douloureuse sur le visage. Loki pense pouvoir prédire le moindre de ses gestes, il sait qu'elle ne s'en prendra qu'à lui et lui seul. N'est-ce pas, après tout, ce qu'elle souhaite, simplement lui ? Peut-être pas.

Loki n'a pas peur de mourir. Cela doit bien arriver un jour. Mais, pourtant, il a toujours cette terreur viscérale de la douleur, celle des tortures, des lames et des peines. Il l'a côtoyée de très près, très souvent, et il sait que, contrairement à ce qu'on veut bien en dire, il est impossible de s'y habituer. Perdre quelqu'un, rien ne fait autant de mal.

Thor est assez éloigné de l'enchanteresse. Tony est juste à quelques mètres sur sa droite. Il a encore un peu de magie en lui. Assez pour lui renvoyer le sort qu'elle s'apprête à lui lancer, mais pas plus, rien de plus. Jamais encore ne s'est-il senti aussi épuisé et vide.

Cependant, ses plans vacillent. C'est un éclair bleuté, électrique, qui se dirige non pas vers lui, mais vers Tony. Non non, mortel, il en mourra s'il ne fait rien.

Il a envie d'en pleurer, de hurler. Sa fille ne bouge plus dans son ventre, comme elle-même résignée. On ne pourra sauver que l'un d'entre nous. On peut tout de même essayer. Si cet éclair touche Tony, il mourra. Destin des mortels. Loki en mourrait de désespoir. Il le regarde pendant une courte seconde. Son visage éclairé par le sort lumineux, trempé par la pluie, cette armure qu'il trouve ridicule sur son dos. Pourquoi les choses doivent-elles avoir une fin ? Il ne voulait pas en finir ainsi.

Trois sorts. Un pour ralentir la chute, un deuxième pour protéger son compagnon. Le troisième pour le sauver ?

Si seulement sa magie n'avait pas servie à guérir sa blessure au flanc.

Anthony n'a pas vraiment peur de mourir. Il a eut peur en sentant les éclats de cette bombe pénétrer sa chair, en sentant un réacteur lui être implanter dans la poitrine. Résigné, de toute façon, il n'avait rien à faire dans cette équipe, il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Le pensait-il toujours ? Peut-être un peu moins depuis l'arrivée de Loki dans sa vie.

Il avait une légère blessure à l'arrière de la tête, certainement due à la chute, rien de grave, mais cela l'avait quelque peu assommé. Groggy, il se redressa, vacillant un peu, grimaçant. Un premier coup d'œil pour vérifier que son amant allait bien, parfait. Il cligna des paupières, se remettant maladroitement sur ses jambes. JARVIS ne répondait plus, l'armure était complétement bousillée. Il soupira. Au moins, il aurait de quoi s'occuper dans les prochaines semaines. Il enleva son casque, se mit à se défaire de la partie haute de son armure qui, de toute façon, ne servait plus à rien.

S'il voit le sort lancé par Amora ? Non. Cela aurait pu très bien se passer, d'ailleurs. Il serait mort dans la surprise, trop choqué pour ressentir la moindre douleur, cela aurait été rapide. C'était un peu comme ça qu'il se voyait disparaitre. Riche, glorifié, encore assez mignon, il mourrait en héros, les bonnes femmes en seraient désespérées, le Président érigerait un monument à son nom et New-York serait rebaptisé Starkland. Cool, classe, c'était du pur génie.

Tout ce qu'il voit, perçoit, quand il est enfin debout sur ses deux jambes et que sa vision s'est un peu éclaircie, c'est Loki devant lui. Posture raidie, même de si loin, Tony voit bien ses mains qui tremblent. Qu'est-ce qui fait trembler un Dieu ? Il n'a pas le temps de s'en soucier.

Tous autant qu'ils sont, ils ne se soucient plus de rien. Clint est évacué en ambulance, Natasha monte à ses côtés, lui tient la main. Bruce redevient ce qu'il est et, rougissant, remercie un agent du SHIELD qui lui passe un jean. Steve baisse le bouclier. C'est vrai, après tout, pourquoi s'en faire, nous avons Loki, ses immenses pouvoirs, Amora sera balayée dans la seconde même. La bataille est terminée, on baisse la garde.

Il n'y a que Thor. Lui seul peut voir la véritable nature de l'acte de son frère. Ce n'est pas une victoire. C'est un sacrifice.

Tout le monde meurt, un jour. Loki se dit sûrement cela. Il aurait aimé, en fin de compte, connaître Sleipnir et Naor. Il aurait aimé que Fenrir voit le jour. Il pense qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû confier Hela à la Mort. Il aurait peut-être dû faire mieux, être plus présent et plus aimant pour Sigyn. Dire plus souvent à Tony qu'il tenait à lui. De toute façon, de cette manière, il s'en rendrait compte bien assez vite.

-Mon frère !

Une lueur d'espoir, il n'a pas vécu deux mille ans pour mourir ainsi, il rassemble sa magie et la projette contre le sort qui avance sûrement vers lui. Quelques étincelles jaillissent. Le temps d'une inspiration.

Ce sort, il le connait bien. Il est vicieux, destructeur. Il entre et s'enfonce dans la chair, écartèle et arrache tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage. Pas de miracle. On s'en remettait quand on était immortel. Pas aujourd'hui.

Le temps d'une inspiration, d'un clignement de l'œil. Le sort le percute, le fait vaciller. Tony est perplexe, trop surpris pour réagir. Que vient-il de se passer ? Thor hurle de rage, se précipite sur la magicienne qui rit, bras levés aux cieux, telle une démente.

-Loki ?

Le mortel qu'il est désormais porte une main à sa poitrine. Couverte de sang, son sang, qu'il sent envahir sa bouche, son estomac, ses poumons. Pas de miracle, pas d'échappatoire. Il vacille. Tu sais, Tony, j'aurai aimé vivre plus longtemps à tes côtés, élever notre petite fille, la voir grandir, te voir vieillir. En fait, c'est peut-être vrai : il est une foutue malédiction.

Des gouttes qui tombent sur le sol. Tony regarde Loki. Ce sont deux pas hésitants, puis une course folle. Le Dieu tombe à genoux, et de près il voit bien que ses doigts sont maculés de sang.

Il halète, le sort attaque les tissus, broie les os, écarte les chairs. Essayer de retrouver son souffle. Loki s'agrippe à Tony, son sang s'imprimant sur son tee-shirt, et de sa gorge ne sortent plus que des gargouillis inaudibles, des mots impossibles à comprendre. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues, du sang s'écoule de ses lèvres, il se débat, les jambes frappant le vide.

Tony ne comprend pas. Il ne se sent pas pleurer. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Il aurait dû faire plus attention, le protéger, c'était ce qu'il lui avait promis, plus rien n'était censé perturber leur bonheur. Désolé, il voit bien sur le visage déjà gris de Loki qu'il est désolé. Rien n'arrivait jamais comme il l'espérait. Tremblant, Tony plonge ses deux mains dans la plaie, sous les hurlements du magicien, tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie, tentant de stopper ce qui ne peut être stoppé.

Le sang, tout ce sang, il marque un halo grandissant autour de Loki, coulant sur le trottoir, dans le caniveau. Thor, anéanti, se détourne, s'envole sans un regard en arrière. Il y a autre chose après la mort. Il doit s'entretenir avec son père.

-Allez chercher de l'aide ! J'ai besoin d'un médecin !

Les agents baissent leurs armes. Bruce envoie l'un d'entre eux chercher quelqu'un. Les urgences sont submergées d'appel. Aucune ambulance ne sera là à temps, Loki ne le sait que trop bien.

Il attrape le poignet de Tony, toujours penché sur son corps, tentant d'arrêter le sang à l'aide de la cape qu'il vient de lui enlever. Immédiatement, le milliardaire s'arrête, se tourne vers lui, le visage baigné de larmes.

-Arrête.

Ça va aller, Tony peut le lire sur ses lèvres pâles et tremblantes. Bien sûr que non. Plus rien n'irait bien, désormais.

Un sourire, dédaigneux. Il lui demande s'il veut un verre et il hausse les épaules. Il ne s'en méfie pas, il en profite pour pointer sa lance près de l'ark. Immédiatement, des pensées qui ne lui appartiennent pas s'insinuent dans son esprit, des images, dérangeantes, fantastiques, des visions. Loki est merveilleux. Il dit qu'il doit l'aider dans son dessein. Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt un verre, pour commencer ? Il y a eut un moment entre ces faits et la bataille qui a suivit. Combien, il ne sait pas. Pour lui, c'est une éternité comme une poignée de secondes. Loki lui parle de son plan et, soudain, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Attractif, électrique, sa peau est si froide, il frissonne sous son toucher, et pourtant il n'a jamais senti son propre corps si brûlant. Les pensées qui lui sont insufflées lui montrent que ce n'est pas grave, que tout cela est normal, le destin, sans doute. En un instant, tout ce qu'il veut c'est ne faire plus qu'un avec cet homme, c'est s'enfouir au plus profond de lui, c'est ne plus jamais avoir à se soucier du reste.

Voilà ce qui est arrivé à Anthony Stark. Lui qui ne croyait en rien, qui se pensait en deçà de tout et de tous.

Loki le regarde encore, murmure quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas, l'incite à poser sa main sur son ventre et, oui, c'est peut-être à ce moment là qu'il comprend. Ce foutu Dieu, cet immortel qui ne semble plus en être un, sourit, son plus vrai sourire, le plus lumineux, dit quelque chose qui lui coupe la respiration.

Notre enfant.

Il ferme les yeux, ses membres cessent d'être agités de spasmes, un flot continu d'hémoglobine goutte du coin de ses lèvres. Sa poigne sur sa main se fait faible, inexistante. Sa tête roule sur le côté. Plus de souffle, son cœur ralentit, puis s'arrête. Tony sent bien que quelque chose bouge encore, pourtant, dans son ventre.

Cela a-t-il vraiment une quelconque importance ?

Dans cette ambulance qui roule vers l'hôpital le plus proche, Clint sert soudainement la main de Natasha avec force. La jeune femme relève la tête, plus qu'inquiète de le voir si perdu, des larmes roulant sur les joues.

-Clint ?

-Faites demi-tour … Il faut faire demi-tour, vite !

Loki est mis de force à genoux, poignets entravés, yeux toujours bleus. Il jette un regard dédaigneux à cette assemblée de super-héros, tous plus ou moins en bon état. Là-bas, sur le sol, Anthony repose, Steve est obligé de le maintenir, tant il se débat. Loki sait bien pourquoi. Les choses ne finissent pas si mal. Au moins, Thanos n'a pas fait de mal à ces gens, les Chitauris sont vaincus et ont été détruits. Et puis, il y a peut-être réellement quelque chose de bien, dans ce foutu monde. Il croise le regard tout aussi irréel de son amant, qui hurle son nom à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, avant que le Tesseract ne les emporte, lui et Thor, vers Asgard.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Anthony Stark, nous nous reverrons très vite, je te le promets.

* * *

**Voilà, eheh, ne me jetez pas de pierres, la lapidation d'auteur est heureusement interdite par la loi XD. Et, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire et avis ! Prochain chapitre Vendredi ou Samedi, le déménagement en cours m'empêche de publier selon mes termes, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela arrivera ! ;) A plus !**


	17. Here with me

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

Désolée pour le retard de publication, nous sommes le premier jour de l'année 2013, et ça méritait bien de m'y remettre. Bonne et heureuse année à tous, alors, et quelle vous apporte bonheur, amour et santé ! ; ) J'ai eut quelques heureuses nouvelles à fêter dernièrement, ce qui fait que je n'avais pas forcément la tête à poster, je m'en excuse.

Ce dix-septième chapitre revient sur la mort de Loki. C'est mon chapitre préféré, pour l'instant, de cette fic. Il s'est écrit si facilement, comme par magie, et aurait pu presque passer pour un drabble. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à vous !

**MY HEART IS BROKEN , EVANESCENCE.**

* * *

**XVII – HERE WITH ME (LOKI'S SONG).**

Tony.

-Et Thor ?

-Il a simplement disparu.

Bruce soupire. Bras croisés, passant régulièrement une main sur son visage éreinté, il est appuyé contre cette baie vitrée. Celle de l'infirmerie, sixième étage, celle où il a annoncé, une semaine plus tôt à Loki sa grossesse. Ce soir, ce même soir d'Avril, Loki est toujours allongé sur cette table d'examen. Tony lui tient la main, déterminé, indélogeable. On pourrait penser que l'Asgardien dort profondément, tranquillement, que son amant est juste là pour le rassurer et le veiller.

-Il ne peut pas rester là plus longtemps. Cela fait des heures qu'il est assis là, cela devient vraiment malsain.

En fait, Tony sait très bien que Loki est mort. Il sait que ses poumons n'aspirent plus l'air ambiant, que son cœur ne pompe plus le sang et ne l'envoie plus dans les organes. Il sait qu'il n'ouvrira pas les yeux, qu'il ne parlera pas, qu'il ne sourira pas et qu'il ne serrera pas sa main. Mais, il trouve important d'être là. Une petite présence. Il est un scientifique, pour lui, la mort, c'est quelque chose qui vous tombe dessus, quelque chose dont on ne peut se relever. Cependant, Loki est un immortel et ça, son esprit darwinien et étriqué l'a bien compris. Loki est un putain de Dieu.

Alors, pourquoi, que quelqu'un lui dise pourquoi il ne s'en relevait pas ?

Bruce sait bien que cela fait trois heures que Tony est assis là, blême et tremblant, agrippant la main de Loki comme s'il espérait qu'il allait se redresser d'une minute à l'autre. En fait, tous, au début, l'avaient un peu pensé. On n'avait jamais terrassé Thor aussi facilement, alors pourquoi Loki, qui soit disant était plus fort que son frère – stratégiquement parlant -, devait-il succomber ainsi ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

-Clint ne se calme pas. J'aurai besoin de toi, Bruce.

L'homme soupire. Il tourne un regard épuisé vers Natasha, dont les joues sont toujours noires de suie, dont le visage est partagé entre la plus grande inquiétude et la peine. Pepper pose une main rassurante sur son épaule, les yeux rouges d'avoir peut-être trop pleurée pour Tony, son plus grand ami. Le scientifique hoche la tête. Il n'est pas son docteur, mais Clint ne veut pas que les médecins du SHIELD l'approche.

L'archer est recroquevillé dans un grand lit blanc, une pièce plus loin, dans une sorte d'annexe à l'infirmerie. Il tient sa jambe mal en point serrée contre lui, et oscille entre folie et désespoir. Si Bruce ne le voyait pas, il n'y croirait pas. Là où Tony est silencieux et sans réponse, Clint hurle de désespoir. Ils ont été tous deux si proches de Loki, c'est à croire que l'agent pleure pour Anthony qui, lui, n'y arrive pas.

-Clint, il faut que tu me laisses examiner ta jambe.

L'agent à un regard perdu, qui vogue dans le vague, ressuscite parfois du néant. À cet instant, il tourne ses yeux vers lui, son visage fatigué, las, désespéré. Bruce a envie d'en pleurer. À côté, deux amants déjà morts et sous ses yeux, un ami qui ne peut pas se sortir des ténèbres. Le scientifique ne pensait pas que son lien avec Loki était si fort, il en parlait si peu, juste avec Tony, parfois.

Natasha s'installa sur le lit, juste à côté de sa jambe valide, tentant de l'amadouer, de le réconforter. Elle passa une main sur sa joue baignée de larmes, les essuyant, réchauffant sa peau gelée. Cela sembla lui redonner une meilleure conscience sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il laisse Bruce l'examiner sans plus d'esclandre.

-Ça va aller, Clint. Ce n'est pas si grave. C'est cassé, il va falloir te faire une greffe de peau à cause des brûlures, mais ça va. Rien qui ne saurait être réparé.

Dans cette ambulance, Clint s'est soudain mis à hurler. Une main accroché à sa poitrine, empoignant la chair au-dessus de son cœur, il hurlait qu'on le ramène à la Tour Stark. Les ambulanciers n'ont pas eut le temps d'agir, une fois stoppés, Clint est carrément sauté hors du camion, il s'en serait fait plus mal encore si Natasha n'avait pas suivie le mouvement, complétement perdue, follement inquiète. Et puis, la compréhension. Là-bas, quelques mètres plus loin, un petit groupe, et au milieu de ce petit groupe, Tony tenait dans ses bras un Loki sans vie. L'archer s'était laissé tomber au sol, soudainement si pâle, soudainement sans réaction.

Steve a dû l'assommer lorsqu'il a commencé à se débattre, aggravant sa blessure, mettant en danger sa vie et celle des autres. Il parlait de connexion perdue, de Loki, il hurlait littéralement son nom, en pleurait, de rage, de dépit, de désespoir.

Et, Tony ne disait rien. Lentement, il s'était redressé, Loki dans ses bras. Il l'avait doucement porté jusqu'à cette infirmerie, avait posé un baiser sur son front et l'avait recouvert d'une couverture, le bordant attentivement. Il s'était ensuite assis sur cette chaise et n'en avait plus bougé. Trois heures de léthargie plus tard, Bruce ne voyait pas trop quoi entreprendre pour l'en sortir.

Alors qu'il replaçait le drap au-dessus de Clint, celui-ci lui attrapa le bras. Immédiatement, Natasha tenta de le faire lâcher prise, de peur qu'il ne tente de blesser sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Mais, le scientifique lui fit cessée son geste très vite. L'archer le regardait, et son regard n'était plus vide. Son sourire n'était plus si fou. Il y avait de la conscience, dans ces yeux là.

-Clint ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

-Je sais, je sais qu'il y a ce bébé, je le sais parce que j'ai longtemps été avec lui et il ne peut vraiment rien me cacher, tu sais, alors je sais qu'il y a ce bébé et que c'est important pour Anthony. Il te l'a dit. Loki aurait voulu que Tony le sache.

-Bien, c'est très bien, Clint. Je vais aller lui dire. Tu dois te reposer maintenant, d'accord ?

Il cligne des yeux et puis hoche doucement la tête. Il se laisse retomber contre les oreillers et Bruce tremble un peu quand il lui injecte un puissant hypnotique, bien conscient que ce qu'il vient de dire soulève de bien lourds problèmes. À ses côtés, Natasha est intriguée. Après avoir posé un baiser sur la joue de son archer endormi, elle suit Bruce dans le couloir, un peu en colère d'apprendre que le scientifique leur aurait caché quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Bruce, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? De quoi Clint voulait-il parler ?

Comment leur dire ? C'était impossible. Il posa son regard sur chacun d'entre eux, les plus éplorés comme les indifférents, les amis comme les collègues. Fury s'impatientait, bien content de savoir que l'ennemi était mort, furieux que l'un de ses Avengers en soit tombé amoureux, complétement enragé d'apprendre que tous ici y accordait une véritable importance. Il jeta un regard noir au scientifique, qui ne fit que hausser les épaules. Lui, il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre.

-Je pense que vous devriez nous laisser, Fury, et je pense que vous devriez emmener vos agents avec vous.

Maria Hill hoche la tête, plus compréhensive. C'est elle qui pose une main sur l'avant-bras de son patron, déjà prêt à argumenter, et le force à battre en retraite. Il voulait une équipe soudée ? Eh bien, la voici. Il ne devait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

-Clint a dit quelque chose ? Comment se présente sa blessure ?

Steve est d'une prévenance à tout égard. Assis au sol, il se redresse, grimace un peu, il s'est pris un mauvais coup dans la cuisse, rien de grave dit-il tout de suite à Bruce qui demande à l'examiner. Il y a plus urgent. Il sourit, tristement, cela pouvait attendre. Natasha le remercie de sa sollicitude.

Tony ne se rend pas tout de suite compte qu'ils sont tous entrés dans l'infirmerie. Il n'en prend conscience que lorsque Bruce l'appelle, le force à détourner son regard du visage de son merveilleux endormi. Le milliardaire cligne des paupières, sa vision un peu floue, fronce des sourcils. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser un peu seul, à la fin ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Au moins parle-t-il, un soulagement pour l'équipe. Bruce ne sait pas s'il fait bien de partager la nouvelle avec les autres. D'un côté, il a un peu peur de la réaction de Tony. S'il ne dit rien présentement, rien ne dit qu'il ne va pas virer à la Clint d'ici quelques instants. Les scalpels, bistouris et aiguilles étant placées juste à côté de l'ingénieur, le mettre en état de crise n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Avoir Steve et Natasha dans la pièce, au cas où, est à la fois bon pour sa sécurité et celle de son ami. Et puis, ils étaient, en quelque sorte, une famille. Bruce pense que Tony aimerait qu'ils sachent. S'il devait ne lui dire qu'à lui seul, il faudrait attendre qu'il soit prêt pour le faire, une fois rétabli. Une torture de plus, sans doute. S'il était à sa place, Bruce aimerait que cela soit fait ainsi.

Doucement, Bruce s'assoit face à Anthony. Il hésite un peu, puis se lance, sous le regard un peu las de son vis-à-vis.

-Anthony, je pense qu'il y a une chose que tu ignores au sujet de Loki. Il m'en a parlé peu de temps avant … sa mort, et je pense …

-Inutile de gâcher ta salive, Bruce. Je sais déjà pour le bébé.

-Mais …

-Il a arrêté de bouger quelques minutes après qu'il soit mort. Il ne devait pas être à terme. Il n'aurait, de toute façon, pas survécu.

Regards stupéfaits, horrifiés, Tony a les yeux vides. Il caresse du pouce le dos de la main de Loki, qu'il tient toujours dans la sienne.

-Loki … était enceinte ?

-Il pouvait changer de sexe, cela n'a rien de surprenant.

Pour Bruce, le plus terrifiant, ce n'est pas cette situation, mais le regard et le ton de Tony. Détaché, dédaigneux, comme si tout cela n'avait que peu d'importance, comme si tout cela n'était pas réel. Steve, complétement dépassé par la situation, se laisse choir sur un siège, sidéré et horrifié.

-J'ai entendu des hurlements, tout à l'heure. Quelqu'un a été blessé ?

Bruce oscille entre peine et colère. Sûr, Tony en a vécu des choses, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir une quelconque réaction face à l'événement. C'est un choc, il ne se rend certainement pas encore compte de ce qui se trame. Le scientifique voit rouge, les nerfs lâchent.

-Clint hurle depuis maintenant trois heures. Il est anéanti par la mort de Loki, quand toi tu ne fais que rester silencieux et froid, enfermé dans ton cynisme et ta mauvaise foi.

Tony rit, un rire froid, sans joie, terrifiant. Il lève un regard noir vers son ami qui s'est relevé, vers les autres qui ont peine à croire la situation.

-Que pensais-tu que j'allais faire ? Hurler, pleurer, me jeter du toit, vous maudire ? J'avais absolument tout, Bruce. Pour une fois dans ma chienne de vie, j'avais tout pour être heureux. J'avais quelqu'un qui m'aimait autant que je l'aimais, nous allions avoir un enfant, tu te rends compte, moi, j'allais être père, c'est inimaginable. Loki disait souvent que toutes les choses avaient une fin, je le savais, mais j'étais trop aveuglé par tout ce bonheur pour m'en rendre parfaitement compte. Je refusais de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un Dieu, un magicien, ça ne travaille pas pour survivre, ça ne souffre pas quand il est possible de se soigner d'un sort, ça n'évite pas la bataille. Loki n'avait plus de pouvoirs et n'était certainement déjà plus un Dieu en arrivant sur Terre. C'était peut-être ça, la punition d'Odin pour avoir tenté de nous asservir. Il était trop fier pour le dire. Il préférait encore emporter ça dans sa tombe, mourir en foutu martyr. Alors voilà, j'ai étais faible, lâche, parce que j'avais tout cela devant les yeux et que j'ai préféré faire comme si de rien n'était. J'aurai peut-être pu le sauver de lui-même, le faire partir, l'éloigner, mais c'était sûrement plus confortable de l'avoir à mes côtés. Et puis, tu sais pourquoi je ne pleure pas, Bruce ? Loki disait qu'il était une malédiction. Je pense plutôt que c'est moi qui en suis une. Clint pleure pour nous deux n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi en rajouter ?

Il soupire, cinglant, mais un peu plus calme, néanmoins. Pepper s'est installée près de Bruce. Elle jette un regard noir à son ami, les yeux baignés de larmes, et Tony ne peut que lui sourire.

-Anthony Stark, je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille. Tu n'y es pour rien, la seule responsable est cette cinglée de sorcière. Loki t'aimait énormément, et je sais que, de là où il est, il n'a qu'une envie, c'est te botter le derrière pour ce que tu es en train de dire et de penser.

Le sourire de Tony se cristallise, il détourne les yeux. Tous voient bien qu'il tremble, savent qu'un sanglot vient de résonner dans la pièce silencieuse. Mais, l'ingénieur ne craque pas. Pâle, il reprend la main de Loki dans la sienne, après avoir essuyé une larme, et tourne de nouveau les yeux vers son amie, qui elle ne se cache pas pour pleurer.

-Merci, Pepper.

-Est-ce que … tu voudrais la voir ?

Bruce, calmé, soupire en lui désignant d'un signe de la tête le ventre du défunt. C'est peut-être un peu malsain, mais il sait que c'est ainsi que l'on commence le deuil de ce qu'on a perdu. Tony en paraît stupéfait. Il hoche la tête, et Pepper vient se placer à ses côtés, un bras autour de ses épaules, sa joue contre sa joue.

-Une fille ?

-Elle avait cinq mois.

Bruce s'active un instant. Tony est penché vers l'avant, attentif, mais son regard fuyant indique qu'il n'est pas totalement à l'aise. Pepper lui dit que tout va bien se passer. C'est Steve qui est le premier à s'exclamer lorsque l'enfant, qui n'est qu'une petite chose immobile, apparaît nettement sur l'écran.

-Elle est magnifique. Une véritable merveille.

Compliments divers, joie diffuse, ils sourient, mais au bout d'un certain moment, Pepper sort. Natasha l'accompagne. Bouleversée, la blonde pleure sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle pleure un enfant qui ne verra jamais le jour. Elle pleure pour Tony qui ne peut que s'émerveiller, un sourire ému sur les lèvres.

-Aussi belle que son papa Loki, aussi intelligente que son papa Tony. Elle en aurait fait tourner, des têtes.

Les rires et les sourires s'évanouissent. Steve sort à son tour, le cœur en étau. Tony caresse du bout des doigts le visage de Loki.

-Elle aurait été magnifique, n'est-ce pas, notre petite Jézabel ?

-Je crois que nous ferions mieux de les laisser, Tony. Tu as besoin de repos.

Les laisser. Les laisser en paix, celle qui leur revenait de droit. Tony se releva. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son homme, sur son visage si blanc, si serein, il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était peut-être bien un adieu. Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge, une larme tomba sur la joue froide de son amant, y roula.

-Je suis désolé, je t'aime.

Bruce, la gorge serrée, passa une main autour des épaules de son ami. Alors, voilà comment les choses devaient se terminer ? Des morts, des laissés pour compte, des déserteurs ? Des gens inconsolables. Qu'est-ce que ce Loki leur avait fait ? Pourquoi était-il revenu sur ce monde, pourquoi s'était-il attaché à eux, pourquoi les faisait-il tant souffrir ?

Il ferma la lumière et resta un instant à contempler cet homme, ce Dieu, ce fourbe, dans la noirceur de cette pièce stérile. Tant de peine pour quelques instants de lumière, quelques éclats. Loki était arrivé sur Terre en conquérant, en tueur, en traitre. Il en repartait en amant, en ami, en père, en être chéri, désiré, aimé. Bruce eut un sourire.

-Au revoir, Loki Laufeyson.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, cela m'étonnerait que j'arrive à poster le prochain chapitre jeudi, mais vous l'aurez au moins cette semaine. Bye ! ; )**


	18. Broken heart

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

Non, je ne vous ai pas abandonnés. Ni cette fic, d'ailleurs. J'en suis à l'écriture du vingt-cinquième chapitre et, si je suis si longue à poster, c'est que je tiens à finir mes trois fics en cours, ou du moins prendre une bonne avance dans l'écriture, histoire d'avoir de quoi poster. J'attends un heureux événement pour le mois d'Août, alors entre bébé-boulot-études, croyez-moi, j'aurai très peu de temps pour écrire et poster, alors je m'avance. J'en ai bientôt finie avec cette histoire, je tiendrai jusqu'au trentième ou trente-cinquième chapitre, mais j'ai déjà la trame, l'écrire sera rapide.

Allez, bonne lecture.

**TRY , P!NK.**

* * *

**XVIII – BROKEN HEART.**

Tony.

Les liens qui se tissent entre les Hommes. Invisibles, indescriptibles, indestructibles. Tony en connait bien les artifices, les manquements. Il en connait aussi toute la richesse et la pureté.

-Tu ne m'as pas tout dit, je crois, n'est-ce pas ?

Clint soupire. Il triture du bout des doigts un morceau du drap blanc qui le recouvre. Il ne regarde pas Tony, pour quoi faire, lui dire qu'il est désolé ? Pour qu'il voit à quel point il s'en veut ? L'ingénieur, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, s'assoit sur le lit, poussant la jambe valide de l'archer, qui râle pour l'occasion.

-Comment fais-tu pour être toujours si … toi ?

-Loki n'aurait pas aimé que je me torture pour ce qui est arrivé. Comme tu es en train de le faire en ce moment.

L'agent détourne le regard. Cela fait combien de temps, déjà ? Une semaine. Peut-être deux. Il n'a retrouvé la pleine conscience que très récemment. Oscillant entre raison et déraison, il se souvient pourtant parfaitement de tout. La folie, celle de découvrir que ce qui semblait si normal, si vital, n'était en fait qu'un tour de magie. Il y avait toujours cette voix dans sa tête, ces pensées qu'il savait ne pas être les siennes mais qui étaient, en soit, assez réconfortantes. Tout avait disparu en quelques instants.

Le lien qu'il partageait avec Loki n'avait pas disparu avec l'envol du Tesseract. C'était bien plus compliqué que cela. S'il n'en avait parlé à personne, c'était certainement parce qu'il en avait eut un peu honte.

-Bruce m'a dit que son corps avait disparu ?

-Fury pense que Thor serait venu le chercher en douce, histoire de ne pas faire d'esclandre.

-Tu y crois réellement ?

Cela n'a aucune importance, Tony hausse les épaules. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire. L'enterrer ? L'incinérer ? Se rendre enfin compte que tout ceci était réel ? Loki appartenait à Asgard, à la famille royale, alors si c'était eux qui l'avait, cela devait être ainsi.

-Je voulais juste savoir. Tu avais des sentiments pour lui ?

Clint rit un peu devant l'air inquiet de son ami, secoue la tête.

-Non. Du moins, pas dans le sens où tu l'entends.

Comment y penser ? Il n'était ni un frère, ni un amant, ni un ami, juste une voix, quelqu'un qui savait lui montrer qu'il valait quelque chose. Loki lui disait souvent, avec cette voix dédaigneuse et irritée qui le faisait sourire, qu'il fallait arrêter de s'apitoyer sur soi-même, qu'il avait une femme magnifique qui l'aimait et l'attendait en secret, qu'il avait des amis sur qui compter, qu'il était doué et respecté. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point Loki avait œuvré pour lui, à quel point il comptait réellement.

Un peu comme son confident, son oreille attentive. Clint avait immédiatement su, d'un regard, pour le bébé, pour sa relation avec Tony, pour le Tesseract, pour Vega, pour Thanos. Comment dit-on ? Comment qualifie-t-on quelque chose comme ça ?

-Loki était juste … quelqu'un de bien.

-Si tu t'entendais parler.

-C'est sûr, six mois plus tôt, je n'aurai jamais pensé dire cela. Mais, six mois plus tôt, Loki était encore un sale fils de pute qui tentait de conquérir la Terre.

Ils soupirent de concert. Sourient un peu.

-Tu tiens le choc ?

-Pepper m'empêche de boire. Steve m'empêche de me réfugier dans mon atelier. Bruce me bourre tellement le crâne d'équations que je ne peux plus penser à rien d'autre. Natasha me fout une raclée dès qu'elle voit que je me laisse aller. Je pense que je vais bien. Ils font bien leur job.

-Fury est venu me voir. Il pense que nous allons bientôt nous battre contre l'armée d'Odin, qu'il ne laissera pas impuni la mort de son fils. Aucune nouvelle de Thor ?

Le milliardaire secoue la tête. Il est vrai que les Dieux se font rares, désormais. Un sourire triste. On ne s'aperçoit de la rareté et du précieux des choses que lorsqu'elles disparaissent. Loki, son sourire, son arrogance, le froid de sa peau, ses yeux magnifiques, c'est un manque profond et bestial. Parfois, il a l'impression que tout cela l'étouffe, le submerge. Il perd pied, il perd la raison, il se retrouve dans ses draps à pleurer son absence, leur absence, et se réveille en sursaut après d'affreux cauchemars, sentant toujours son sang imprégner ses mains. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel, sur la terrasse balayée par le vent chaleureux de Mai, et implore qu'on le lui rende. Cela a déjà marché. Un soir, il a prié, il a hurlé le nom de Loki. Il est tombé à ses pieds, comme un foutu miracle, quelques minutes plus tard.

Désormais, le subterfuge ne marche plus. Tony a beau s'en arracher les cordes vocales, plus aucun Dieu nordique ne tombe des étoiles. La magie a disparue.

-Tu sais, je voulais te dire … Loki adorait Jézabel, il était vraiment heureux de l'avoir, de vous avoir. Je pense savoir mieux que quiconque qu'il ne souhaitait pas que tu t'apitoies sur ton sort. Ils sont sûrement quelque part, heureux, tu ne penses pas ? S'il y a des Dieux, il doit bien y avoir un foutu Paradis, non ? En tout cas, c'est ce que moi je pense.

-T'es un sacré rêveur, Barton. Mais, en tout cas, tu aurais fait un parrain parfait.

-Ça y est, Stark, génial, je vais me remettre à chialer.

Le milliardaire rit un peu, un peu moqueur, pas menteur pour autant. Il le pense. Jézabel aurait eut un parrain parfait. Tony se relève, donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Clint, dont le sourire est plus grand et plus lumineux qu'auparavant.

-Remets-toi vite sur pieds, d'accord ?

-Je vais faire ce que je peux.

* * *

**Je posterai la suite rapidement. Le prochain chapitre marque un nouveau tournant, un peu comme une deuxième partie ;).**


	19. Thirteen

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

Chapitre un peu plus long, qui se passe, comme le titre l'indique (ou pas.), treize mois après la mort de Loki. C'est une sorte de seconde partie. Nouveaux personnages (vous les connaissez bien), nouvelles péripéties. J'aime surtout ce que j'ai fais de Clint, je le vois bien dans ce nouveau rôle. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je continuerai à ajouter des personnages présents dans l'univers Marvel, si tous ces héros sont réunis dans une même tour, je ne comprend pas pourquoi leurs proches ne les y rejoindraient pas. Pour l'instant, je maitrise et c'est loin de partir dans tous les sens. C'est juste comme une petite pause, avec tout ce qui va encore arriver à Loki et à Tony, c'est un peu de répit dans leurs aventures ^^.

Allez, bonne lecture.

**RIDE , LANA DEL RAY.**

* * *

**XIX – THIRTEEN (MONTHS OF MADNESS).**

Tony.

Si rien n'avait changé, Jézabel aurait eut treize mois aujourd'hui. Si Amora n'était pas venue foutre la merde. Peut-être tiendrait-elle sur ses deux petites jambes, peut-être qu'elle gazouillerait de bonheur, tapant de ses pieds minuscules sur le parquet du salon, et peut-être que Tony regarderait Loki et lui dirait quelque chose comme : « Eh, chéri, c'est génial. Cette petite, c'est un trésor, mais je pense qu'il est désormais temps de lui donner un petit frère. ».

Il la voyait bien, plus âgée. Cinq ans, un cartable de couleur vive sur le dos, des cheveux châtains qui tombent bas dans son dos, un sourire d'ange. Elle a une petite frange qui lui tombe sur les yeux, ces deux émeraudes pétillantes de malice et d'innocence. Elle a le visage de Tony, son côté avide de savoir et toujours curieux. Une intelligence vive. Sa magie est instinctive, elle lance des étincelles vertes dans leur grande maison en ne souciant de rien d'autre que de tenter d'impressionner Loki, qui n'a de cesse de l'encourager et de lui dire à quel point il est fier d'elle. Elle aime faire des tours, elle adore être regardée, tout ce qu'elle souhaite c'est être aimée. C'est un petit bout de leur mégalomanie respective.

Dix ans. Elle revient de l'école rouge écarlate. Un garçon l'a embrassée. Tony a juste envie d'arracher les yeux du malheureux.

Quinze ans. Tony déteste son petit-ami, trop gentil et prévenant pour être honnête. Il vient passer les week-ends chez eux, mais cela ne rassure pourtant pas l'ingénieur, qui est parfois prêt à demander à JARVIS de l'espionner pour être sûr que tout va bien. Loki soupire et lui dit que tout ira bien. Elle a l'âge pour ce genre de choses.

Dix-sept ans. Major de promotion, elle part pour l'université. Pour Tony, elle sera une grande ingénieure. Pour Loki, tu ne préférerais pas plutôt des études de magie sur Asgard ?

Vingt ans. Elle fait ses valises, sous le regard anxieux de Tony, qui n'a de cesse de lui dire que c'est une mauvaise idée. Elle rit, dit qu'elle est assez grande maintenant. Elle les aime très fort tous les deux, mais l'oiseau finit toujours par quitter le nid, n'est-ce pas ? Tout se passera bien, elle va faire un tour sur Asgard en compagnie de Thor, rendre visite à ses grands-parents, puis partira pour Paris, finir ses études. Elle sera là pour les fêtes de fin d'année, promis.

La serrer dans ses bras, sentir son corps chaud, sa peau douce. Elle est vivante, elle est là. Mon enfant, ma fille. Et Loki qui rit et lui dit qu'il est trop protecteur. Mon amour. Treize mois.

En fait, Thor n'était pas revenu. Asgard n'avait jamais déclaré la guerre à la Terre. C'était presque comme si rien n'avait été réel, n'avait jamais existé.

Une année dans une vie, réellement ? Un rien, un petit bout, il n'y a pas de quoi s'en désoler. Les Avengers sont restés ce qu'ils étaient, ils sont juste plus proches qu'avant. Il y a eut de nouvelles épreuves, de nouveaux méchants pour empêcher la Terre de tourner paisiblement sur son axe, de nouveaux départs et quelques arrivées. En fait, ce n'est pas si mal. Ils vivent tous dans cette tour, désormais. Les nouveaux venus aussi.

-Et, où est-ce que je suis censée mettre cette machine de plusieurs tonnes ? Stark, le plafond est trop bas.

Jane a été très réticente. C'est son amie, Darcy, qui a réussie à la convaincre. New-York, Manhattan, Tour Stark, bon Dieu ma belle, oublie ton guerrier blond, on emménage dans une garçonnière remplie à ras bord de super-héros musclés et qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux ! Loin de leur vie d'avant, de cette caravane emplie de souvenirs. Thor n'est pas non plus revenu, là-bas. Jane est un peu comme une âme en peine, amincie, pâle, qui déambule entre ses machines immenses et qui ne parle que lorsqu'il le faut vraiment.

Tony soupire, indique à Darcy qu'elle fait preuve de beaucoup de mauvaise foi. Sa tour est gigantesque. Le plafond n'est pas trop bas, ni trop haut, ce laboratoire a été spécialement conçu pour elles. Tout rentrera et tout sera parfait. Clint ricane derrière lui, et Tony lui lance un regard noir.

-Ben oui, Darcy, quelle mauvaise foi …

-Clint, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas censé être avec Peter ?

-Il se débrouille, ce gosse est un foutu prodige, et moi un handicapé moteur qui n'a rien de plus à lui enseigner.

Il donne un coup de canne dans la jambe de son ami, qui proteste vivement. Une chirurgie mal faite, Bruce qui s'en veut de ne pas être intervenu lui-même, une jambe raide qui ne peut plus supporter tout le poids de son corps. Des anti-douleurs, une promotion et des médailles plus tard, Clint prenait la place de l'agent Coulson, service recrutement et paperasse ? Fini le terrain, au moins la paye lui avait permis d'acheter une magnifique bague de fiançailles à Natasha.

Clint en est un peu aigri, amer. Parfois, il ressort son arc, souvent pour leur montrer qu'il n'est pas qu'un foutu infirme et qu'il sait encore viser. Cependant, il tient le coup. Tony a perdu l'amour de sa vie et lui sa jambe. C'était beaucoup pour une simple journée, mais ils s'en remettraient.

Tony se frotte le tibias sous le rire de Darcy et le sourire timide de Jane, presque entièrement dissimulée derrière un carton emplie de carnets de notes qu'elle tient à bout de bras.

Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Il y a de nouvelles blessures, de nouvelles attentes. Le monde a continué de tourner et il a bien fallu faire avec. Quand Hammer et le Dr Fatalis les ont attaqués, il a bien fallu réagir, réunir les Avengers, parer les coups et les rendre. Se défendre, arrêter de penser au passé.

L'armure de Tony était à nouveau hors d'usage. Un mois de travail pour l'ingénieur, un mois de moins à ne penser qu'à Loki et à Loki seul. Penser plus aux autres.

Jane a du mal à se remettre de la disparition soudaine de Thor. Elle pensait que leur Destin était scellé, une belle bague, un voile immense et sûrement quelques bébés gazouillants, blonds et nigauds, quelque chose dans ce style. Tony passe souvent du temps avec elle, dans le laboratoire qu'il lui a attribué, à parler de choses et d'autres, de trucs de scientifiques, et parfois Bruce les rejoints quand les équations se font complexes ou quand Clint se met à le poursuivre où qu'il aille en l'harcelant à propos de sa jambe, ce qu'il fait assez souvent d'ailleurs.

De nouveaux venus. Peter Parker, à peine sorti de l'adolescence, joue avec les nerfs d'une Pepper qui se prend pour la matriarche du groupe.

-Peter ! J'ai une fichue toile d'araignée coincée dans les cheveux et je sais que c'est ta faute ! Viens ici, tout de suite ! J'ai une réunion dans dix minutes, bordel …

Il traine son skateboard, son sac de cours, un peu boudeur, mais finit par l'aider bien volontiers, s'excuse. Toute cette vie, tout ce dynamisme dans cette tour autrefois si silencieuse, cela perd parfois un peu la jeune femme. Elle n'a pas connu Tony si social. Les choses changent, ce n'est pas un mal.

C'est un soir de Juin. Le temps est clair, chaud, et la baie vitrée est grande ouverte. Une grande table où ils se sont tous installés – il a fallu investir -, un shooter de vodka devant chacun. Non, Peter, dix-sept ans, c'est encore trop jeune pour commencer à boire, et Pepper lui reprend le verre qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler, sous ses protestations maladives.

-Mais, Miss Potts …

-Oh non, Peps' ne me dis pas que tu le laisses t'appeler comme ça ?

-Je n'en démordrais pas. Tu es peut-être assez vieux, selon ces dégénérés d'imbéciles que sont les Avengers, pour te battre et mourir pour ce pays, mais foi de Pepper Potts, pas assez pour te saouler en leur compagnie.

-J'ai bu mon premier verre à quatorze ans, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal là-dedans.

-Oh, génial, Tony, et on voit ce que ça a donné, quinze ans plus tard.

Alors, quoi ? Devaient-ils être tous effondrés ? Devaient-ils tous haïr le Destin, la vie pour ce qui s'était passé ?

Tony lui tira la langue comme un gamin, sous les rires du reste de la troupe et ils trinquèrent dans la bonne humeur aux fiançailles de Clint et Natasha, aux personnes qui n'étaient pas là, à ceux qui auraient dû y être. Il est vrai, qu'un instant, Tony pose ses yeux sur le vide. Une petite fille aurait dû être là, riante, gazouillante, accrochée à son cou ou à celui d'un Dieu pas forcément ravi de tant d'effusions de sentiments. Les places étaient manquantes. Il finit son verre d'un trait.

Treize mois. Un mois pour la peine, un autre pour le déni, le suivant pour la dépression. Acceptation, on tente de se relever, se redresser, on sort plus, on boit plus, on tente d'oublier, jusqu'à ce qu'une blonde autoritaire vous cache toutes vos bouteilles et vous ordonne de vous reprendre en mains. On travaille, on tente de nouveaux projets, on développe sa compréhension sur des choses inconnues, on gagne de l'argent, on se montre aux fêtes de charité, on organise des expositions et on ressort la tenue de gala. Atelier havre de paix, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, arrêter de s'apitoyer quand on y pense. Plus de gens, plus de bruits, plus de fêtes, plus d'amis fidèles, plus de vie. Faire de cet endroit vide et chargé de souvenirs quelque chose de vivant et d'unique. Tous savent qui ils sont et où ils vivent. Personne ne sait vraiment comment ils en sont arrivés là.

-Tu ne devrais pas fumer, c'est très mauvais pour la santé.

Tony regarde cette cigarette, puis Jane qui vient s'installer près de lui, sur la terrasse.

-Je pense que l'on n'oublie jamais ses mauvaises habitudes.

Elle sourit, remet une mèche de ses cheveux châtains derrière son oreille. Tous deux ont les yeux levés vers le ciel, c'est comme une habitude. Encore une mauvaise habitude.

-J'espère qu'il va bien. Il m'importe peu qu'il soit avec une autre, qu'il m'ait oublié, tant qu'il est en bonne santé, heureux, quelque part. Est-ce que c'est le lot de ceux qui ont côtoyés un être exceptionnel ? Sommes-nous destinés à passer nos vies les yeux levés vers les étoiles, comme si nous attendions un miracle ? Désolée, cela ne fait qu'un an et je parle déjà comme une vieille aigrie.

Tony la regarde, son visage est translucide mais apaisé. Résignée, comme si elle savait que plus rien, désormais, ne descendrait du ciel pour elle. Il attrape la bouteille de vodka qui repose à ses côtés et la lui tend. À sa surprise, elle l'accepte et en boit une gorgée, toussant un peu sous la brûlure dans son œsophage.

-Moi qui suis pourtant un foutu pessimiste, je dirai que nous ne sommes pas si à plaindre. Pendant un court instant, nous avons ressenti ce que c'est, avoir un Dieu rien que pour nous. Ça change des filles de bonne famille et des prostituées, c'est sûr.

Jane s'étouffe avec sa deuxième gorgée, avale de travers, à la fois surprise par cette déclaration et rieuse. La nuit noire, il est si tard, il voit bien ses yeux chocolats s'éclairer dans la noirceur. Il sourit à son tour.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Thor est un grand garçon. Je pense que ses obligations de Prince héritier l'ont obligés à rentrer, et que depuis il n'arrive pas à s'en dépêtre. Je le vois bien, paniqué, qui résiste aux banquets, aux signatures de traités de paix, et qui implore Odin de le laisser revenir sur sa bien-aimée Midgard.

Elle hausse les épaules. C'est vrai qu'elle y croit encore un peu. Elle a attendu presque vingt-sept ans le prince charmant. Il s'est envolé, un soir, avec son gros marteau magique, rentré dans son monde enchanteur pour ne plus en revenir. Était-ce un rêve ? Comment cela pouvait bien être la réalité ?

-Monsieur, je détecte d'étranges mouvements au Nord de la ville.

Tony se redresse en soupirant, plissant les yeux, tournant son regard vers la zone indiquée. Pas si habituée à l'intelligence artificielle de son hôte, Jane sursaute, se lève d'un bond.

-Étranges mouvements, JARVIS ?

-De la magie, monsieur. Cela se rapproche.

Étincelles colorées, vivaces et vivantes. Un flux continu d'énergie qui coulait dans les veines, qui se mêlait au sang, qui ne faisait plus qu'un avec les cellules. C'est physique, c'est bestial.

Tony ne connait que deux personnes capables de produire assez de magie pour que cela soit détectable à plusieurs kilomètres de distance. Mais, Loki est mort et Amora n'a pas refait surface depuis plus d'un an.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu devrais rentrer, Jane, on ne sait jamais.

-Ne me donnes pas d'ordre, Anthony Stark.

Un sourire entendu. Cette fille est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air. Enfin, Tony le voit : ce halo, cette lumière dorée. En effet, cela se rapproche, à une vitesse folle, si bien que, malgré ses protestations, il tire Jane vers l'arrière, la force à se baisser. Une déflagration survient et des éclats leur tombe dessus. Cela a dû réveiller le reste de la troupe, Tony en sent encore ses oreilles en bourdonner.

Il aide Jane à se redresser, tousse un peu sous la poussière produite, qui leur cache la vue un instant.

-Merde. Ma terrasse. Là, je suis vraiment énervé.

Comme si une putain de météorite venait de tomber sur son carrelage. Il y a un énorme trou en plein milieu de la structure, si bien qu'il se demande un instant comment le tout parvient encore à tenir suspendu dans les airs, à une trentaine d'étages du sol. Au milieu, emmêlée dans la poussière et le vent, une silhouette, fine et sombre. Jane et Tony échangent un regard.

-Je n'ai pas d'arme.

-Je pense que s'il avait réellement voulu nous tuer, cela serait déjà fait.

-Elle, tu veux dire.

C'est vrai, il remarque désormais ses courbes de femme, sous sa lourde cape, sa robe sombre. Elle a de longs cheveux qui volent au vent. Ses vêtements sont particuliers. Elle n'est certainement pas de ce monde. Dans sa main, elle tient une sorte de lance, où en son extrémité brille une pierre rouge sang, flamboyante, agitée d'éclairs noirs.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Natasha pointe son revolver sur l'apparition. Clint et Steve la suive de près, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil, un peu inquiets. Tony soupire de soulagement. Il était vraiment trop ivre pour s'occuper d'une super méchante seul ce soir. Cette dernière sourit. Ses lèvres s'ourlent, ses yeux brillent dans le noir, et elle est terrifiante, ainsi. Elle incante, dit quelques mots qui rendent Natasha nerveuse, la force à enlever le cran de sureté.

Quand elle tire, sa balle est déviée par un sort, et une vague rouge, sortie de la lance qu'elle tient dans sa main droite, la désarme, le revolver propulsé dans le vide.

-Vos armes ne vous seront d'aucune utilité.

Dans le vent, sa voix est mélodieuse, douce, bien au-delà de l'impression qu'elle donne. Clint, Natasha et Steve restent en arrière, ils savent que Tony a les outils pour intervenir, ils se demandent pourquoi il ne le fait pas. Un battement de cœur et tout s'effondre. Elle enlève la capuche qui lui recouvre la tête. Son visage s'éclaire dans le halo de la lumière New-yorkaise.

Tony se souvient encore très bien de quoi était fait le visage de Loki. Angulaire, géométrique, parfait. D'adorables fossettes au coin des sourires. Le front toujours plissé par la concentration, par l'inquiétude, par la peine. Cette fille, cette femme, en possède une copie parfaite. Ses yeux bleus pâles, dont le fond révèle toute sa hantise et tout son vécu, percent les siens, et c'est comme si tout avait été écrit à l'avance.

-Hela.

Elle sourit, et ce sourire réchauffe son visage dur et pâle. Ses longs cheveux noirs volent dans le vent et encadrent sa beauté si parfaite, si époustouflante, que Tony se jure quelle ne peut venir que de Loki.

-Anthony Stark. Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

À l'arrière, Clint sait et les autres s'en doutent. Jane comprend, Thor lui a, un jour, raconté cette histoire.

-Il … Il est vivant ?

Et si c'était vrai ? Si Loki a mentionné son existence à sa fille, alors c'est qu'il n'a pas complétement disparu. Une lueur s'éclaire au fond de son cœur. Vil espoir.

La jeune femme, dont le visage et la silhouette ne semblent pas retenir les années, si bien qu'il a du mal à savoir si elle n'a que vingt ou mille ans, penche la tête sur le côté, pénètre son regard, et Tony a comme l'impression qu'elle y cherche sa sincérité, son authenticité, sa valeur. Elle sourit, mais son sourire ne remonte pas à ses yeux. Son regard reste dur, froid. Une matière instable et imprévisible. Peut-être vient-elle simplement venger la mort de son père ? Elle semble puissante, un instant et ils périssent tous.

-C'est bien plus compliqué que cela. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de ma présence en ces terres. Je suis venue vous demander votre aide, ainsi que celle de Thor.

-Nous n'avons pas vu Thor depuis plus d'un an.

Son sourire s'ourle, se fait amer. À la mention de son oncle, son visage se contracte, et Tony voit bien qu'un feu brûle dans ses yeux à l'onde chaotique. Elle n'est pas si paisible, si sage. Des démons combattent en son sein, et l'ingénieur ne sait pas réellement si sa présence ici est une bonne idée.

-Jane Foster, Thor Odinson a juré de veiller sur ce monde. Ma présence en ces lieux fait vaciller un équilibre universel, et je suis certaine qu'il en ressent déjà les effets. Elle et moi, nous ne sommes pas censées être ici. Il viendra. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes.

-JARVIS ?

-Il y a effectivement deux personnes rattachées à la signature magique de Loki Laufeyson sur la terrasse, monsieur.

Quelque chose bouge derrière Hela. Une petite masse qui ne se voit pas, au premier coup d'œil, qui se fond dans les ténèbres et se terre derrière la grande cape de l'intruse. Maintenant, la petite silhouette leur saute aux yeux, comme une évidence. Deux yeux brillent dans le noir, à environ un mètre de hauteur, les plus beaux yeux que Tony ait jamais vu.

-Anthony Stark, c'est ce que mon père voulait. Ce furent ses derniers mots à mon égard, avant qu'il ne disparaisse, il souhaitait qu'elle vous soit confiée. Elle vous semblera plus vieille, le temps n'a pas le même cours là où nous venons. Mon père lui a montré tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, sur vous, sur lui. Elle vous reconnaît, elle sait parfaitement qui vous êtes.

N'est-ce pas encore un de ces rêves, un de ceux qu'il fait souvent et qui le réveille le cœur au bord des lèvres, des larmes roulant sur ses joues ? Le monde entier ne semble plus exister quand il aperçoit ce petit visage apparaître de derrière la haute silhouette d'Hela, qui encourage doucement l'enfant à se montrer. Elle est comme dans son imaginaire, elle est parfaite.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

Il n'y a rien qui puisse l'atteindre. En fait, il n'y a plus qu'elle. Elle porte une cape noire à la capuche baissée, une robe d'un vert sombre, dans ce style si spécial qu'Hela arbore également. Des boucles brunes, une petite frange qui l'oblige à secouer la tête pour pouvoir mieux y voir, et ces yeux, ceux de son père, ceux de Loki, ceux de, c'est incroyable, ceux de sa fille.

Elle observe un court instant, son regard passe d'abord sur les personnes en retrait, remonte sur le visage de Jane, puis sur la silhouette figée d'Anthony. Des étincelles pétillent dans ces deux grandes émeraudes emplies de vie. Immédiatement, Tony sait qu'en effet, elle le reconnaît. Des larmes se pressent derrière ses yeux, il laisse échapper un sanglot.

-Jézabel ?

-Papa !

Elle avance de quelques pas, puis court à sa rencontre, et son rire est une cascade de joie et de félicité et Anthony pense que son cœur va exploser sous l'émotion qui le transcende. Comme s'il s'était préparé à ce rôle, il l'attrape au vol, la serre très fort contre lui, ne retient plus vraiment ses larmes. C'est bien plus qu'il aurait pu en demander.

-Mais … Je suis désolée de déranger ce grand moment, mais n'était-elle pas censée être … morte ? Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas là une ruse ?

-C'est bien la fille de Loki et Anthony, je m'en porte garant.

Les regards se tournent vers ce grand guerrier blond aux traits tirés, à l'expression désolée et attristée, qui se tient entre les portes ouvertes de cette grande baie vitrée, invité impromptu.

-Monsieur, la présence de Thor Odinson …

-Merci, JARVIS, mais nous pouvons très bien le constater de nos propres yeux.

Le ton de Natasha est froid, cassant. Toutes ces choses ne lui plaisent pas. Protectrice envers tout ce qui lui est cher, elle croise les bras, darde un regard froid vers la petite qui rit dans les bras de Tony, vers celle qui sourit amèrement quelques mètres plus loin, vers le Dieu qui détourne les yeux.

-Je pense que nous avons bien le droit à quelques explications.

* * *

**Voilà, à la prochaine ! ;)**


	20. In the land of gods and monsters

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne 'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis très heureuse de constater que la venue de Jézabel et Hela ne vous déstabilise pas, et que vous semblez même les apprécier. Ces deux personnages auront une grande place dans la suite, d'où ce chapitre et ce retour en arrière sur Helheim (royaume des morts, un des neufs royaumes de l'Arbre-Monde, pour rappel comme je ne le mentionne pas directement dans le chapitre), centré sur Loki, Jézabel et Hela. J'avance peu dans l'écriture, sinon, parce que je pense à d'autres projets, et aussi parce que c'est la première fois que je jongle entre trois fics en cours, et c'est bien plus difficile que ce que je n'aurai cru au départ. Mais bon, on y croit !

Allez, bonne lecture.

**WIDE AWAKE, KATY PERRY.**

* * *

**XX – IN THE LAND OF GODS AND MONSTERS (I WAS AN ANGEL).**

Loki & Hela.

C'est un monde sans fin, infini. Des montagnes au lointain, des plaines balayées par un vent glacé, une désertification totale. Les arbres étaient morts et l'herbe poussait, folle, gorgée de sang, poussant dans la cendre. Un silence rompu par les gémissements rauques des âmes en peine qui déambulaient ça et là, sans aucun but précis. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ce n'était que la triste réalité.

Elle dessine du bout de l'index la surface froide du balcon. Drapée d'une robe noire, elle épouse les couleurs de son Royaume, porte son regard bleuté vers l'horizon rouge et n'y voit que le feu qui s'écoule des montagnes.

Je suis Jotun, je suis Asgardienne. Mon sang est un concentré de magie et de prestance, de royauté et d'absolution. Je suis l'enfant d'un Dieu, je suis l'enfant du pardon. Je suis la gardienne d'un monde nocturne, je suis à la droite d'une entité crainte dont je suis la prisonnière et l'unique soutien. Je suis une Princesse.

Dans ce monde de dieux et de monstres, elle avait un jour été un ange.

Elle porte une main à son visage, chasse les cheveux qui s'égarent devant ses yeux. Le marbre est froid sous ses doigts, mais elle en presse les contours avec force, comme pour réaliser que cette réalité n'est pas si folle. Il n'y a ici plus de rêves, ils se heurtent durement aux parois de ce monde sinistré.

Le paysage pourrait paraître divin, mais elle ne l'a que trop vu. Désormais, ces montagnes en feu et ces plaines d'herbes rouges ne lui tire qu'un soupir d'ennui. Elle rêve d'autre chose. Elle souhaite que tout cela s'arrête.

-Tu as longtemps été seule. Je tiens à m'en excuser.

-Tu as fais ce que tu croyais être juste, je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour cela.

Il soupire, pose une main sur la sienne. Le froid de sa peau ne lui fait rien, la glace parcoure également ses veines. Parfois, elle a même peur que son cœur en soit recouvert, tant il lui semble désormais insensible. Rien ne l'atteint vraiment. Cette terre stérile où rien ne pousse, où les morts déambulent et s'entrechoquent, est son havre de paix, sa prison. Ces deux choses s'entremêlent et lui sont proches. Parfois, elle ne pense être faite que pour cela, veiller sur toutes ces âmes, les mener vers la lumière, mais souvent, elle a juste envie de hurler et de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, les nerfs à vifs, les larmes au corps. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une petite fille.

-Tu es là et pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte, papa.

Elle tourne ses yeux pâles vers lui, lui renvoi son sourire avec beaucoup moins d'entrain, certes. Les évènements de ces derniers mois sont révolutionnaires et ont bousculés son petit monde étroit. Elle pensait ne jamais le revoir, c'était une possibilité, mais il était là aujourd'hui. Vivant, ce qui était encourageant, et accompagné. Cette petite qui dort en cet instant dans ce grand lit a l'apparence d'une enfant de presque cinq ans. Si elle n'a pas perdue le compte et la pratique, pour Midgard, cela fait un peu plus de onze mois.

-Quand comptes-tu partir ? Ne me regarde pas ainsi, tu finiras par le faire, cette petite a un autre père et elle doit être élevée ainsi, avec vous deux, et surtout dans un autre monde que celui-ci.

-Je ne partirai pas sans toi. Hela, je t'ai laissé une fois et je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur.

Elle a un rire sans joie, froid. Il n'y a plus d'espoir dans son cœur, aucune possibilité de retour en arrière. Dans ces premières années, elle y a longtemps pensée, dans ses sanglots et ses prières, elle a suppliée que quelqu'un vienne la sauver. Certes, elle n'était pas maltraitée, bien au contraire, tout ce qu'elle voulait elle pouvait l'avoir, celle qui la possédait désormais ne lui refusait jamais rien. Seulement, rien ne pouvait remplacer ses parents. La Mort ne la prenait jamais dans ses bras. Elle aurait aimée que quelqu'un le fasse, elle en oubliait parfois même ce que cela faisait, une peau contre une peau, un sourire partagé.

Un peu d'amour, de tendresse, d'affection. Sentir que l'on n'est pas qu'une marchandise, une poupée de chiffon abandonnée dans un grenier. Elle étouffait. L'univers s'étendait au-delà de ces portes et elle n'avait pas la possibilité d'en franchir le seuil.

-Je suis prisonnière, papa. Elle ne me laissera pas partir, ma mission ici n'est pas encore terminée.

-Et, quelle est-elle ? Gardienne de ces lieux, tu es dans l'obligation de vivre pour l'éternité accrochée à ces portes ? Laisse-moi en douter.

Elle passe ses longs doigts blancs sur le bracelet flottant sur son poignet droit, jette un regard indifférent à son jumeau, qu'elle arbore au poignet gauche. Les liens, les chaines, le serment qui la lie à celle qu'elle aime tant. Ce n'est là pas qu'une simple entrave. Ces bracelets l'empêchent de passer le portail symbolisant l'entrée de ce monde. Pas qu'une simple mesure en cas de fuite. La Mort pense également à son bien-être et à sa sécurité, une vivante, une éternelle dans un monde appartenant aux morts, cela ne plait pas à tout le monde.

Thanos rode souvent par ici. C'est un homme poli, à l'apparence élégante et gracｩle. Mais, ses sｯurires et ses œillades la font secrètement trembler de terreur.

-N'en parlons plus, là n'est pas le plus important.

Elle se détourne du balcon, avance lentement dans la chambre et s'assoit près de la petite fille endormie, enroulée dans les couvertures. Il la suit, s'arrête contre les portes vitrées et s'y adosse. La vision de ses deux filles réunies lui tire un sourire lumineux.

-Tu es intelligente, Hela, et très puissante. Tu ressembles tant à ta mère, tu portes en toi sa sagesse, son caractère impétueux. Lorsque le temps sera venu, lorsque tu t'en sentiras suffisamment capable, ces chaines se briseront d'elles-mêmes. Et, dès lors, plus rien ne pourra jamais plus nous séparer.

-C'est un beau rêve, papa. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir y croire.

Pouvoir de nouveau penser que tout est possible.

Hela soupire, allongée sur ce grand lit qui est sien. Ne pouvant trouver le sommeil, elle se redresse, s'habille rapidement. Quelques étages plus bas, elle sait que Loki et Jézabel dorment d'un sommeil paisible, et cela la rassure un peu, en quelque sorte. Elle descend les grands escaliers ouvragés, passe devant les nombreux tableaux qui représentent sa maîtresse.

La c ur est immense, noble. Elle avance, resserre sa cape autour de ses épaules nues, marche un instant sous le ciel constamment rouge, même dans le semblant de nuit qui les recouvrent. C'est un monde qui ne dort jamais. Les âmes y déambulent toujours, hagardes, terrorisées. Hela les a longtemps plaintes, avant de se rendre compte que là était également son dû : voguer pour l'éternité entre les eaux d'une humanité constante et d'un pourrissement languissant qui gangrenait peu à peu son cœur et son esprit. Bientôt, elle sera comme eux, une ombre, une âme en peine, et elle hurlera à la lune qu'on la laisse enfin en paix, qu'on la tue sans douleur.

Briser ses chaines, c'est impossible. Elles lui ont étaient posées le jour de son arrivée et, depuis, Hela s'y est faite. Elle n'en veut pas à sa maitresse. Elle aussi fait ce qu'elle croit être juste.

Et, soudainement, c'est une nouvelle péripétie dans ce monde si paisible. Une déflagration retentit, violente, et inquiète, Hela se tourne vers l'origine du bruit. Le portail. Est-ce là une véritable attaque ? Elle n'a pas le temps d'y voir mieux, dans la poussière, mais elle sait qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, leurs défenses se brisent. La Mort apparaît à ses côtés dans une fumée noire, et elle n'en sursaute pas, se contente de baisser la tête pour la saluer.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'aimerai pouvoir te répondre, mon enfant.

Sa voix doucereuse l'apaise. Hela l'aime beaucoup. Elle l'a élevée, lui a donnée la meilleure éducation possible, a fait d'elle à la fois une jeune femme cultivée, forte et capable de se défendre par elle-même. Elle possède ɵne ɴranɣhante épée à sa ceinture, et sait parfaitement bien s'en servir.

-Hela, j'aimerai que tu emmènes nos invités en sûreté. Thanos a décidé de reprendre ce qui lui revient de droit.

Et, malheureusement, Hela sait bien de quoi elle parle. Thanos est puissant, trop puissant, et la Mort ne pourra que plier sous ses exigences, bien malgré elle. Il voulait Loki. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'il soit entre ses mains.

Très vite, elle rebrousse chemin, ouvre la porte d'un sort et trouve son père parfaitement réveillé, sur le balcon, les yeux rivés vers l'Enfer qui se déchaine à leurs portes. Ses traits sont tirés, Hela lit parfaitement dans son esprit qu'il a pleinement accepté la chose, qu'il est résigné. Sur le lit, Jézabel frotte ses yeux et se lève, avance vers sa sœur qui la prend dans ses bras, la serre contre son cœur.

-Papa …

Il se tourne vers elles, et Hela sait qu'elle pleure. Cela fait si longtemps, tellement qu'elle porte une main à sa joue et est surprise d'y découvrir des larmes. Jézabel plonge sa tête dans son cou, ses deux petits poings agrippés à sa robe. Elle aussi est intelligente, Hela voit dans son esprit qu'elle comprend un peu. Elles partent, et leur papa ne sera pas du voyage.

-Emmène la loin d'ici, sur Midgard. Anthony saura quoi faire. Prends bien soin d'elle.

Il soupire, s'avance. Il les enlace, les embrasse, ses deux petites filles, si précieuses, si merveilleuses. Jézabel le dévisage sous sa frange brune, et ne pleure pas. Et puis, Hela hoche la tête, le serre une dernière fois dans ses bras.

-Je te retrouverai. Aucun monde ne pourra te cacher à mon regard.

-Je vous aime. Veillez bien l'une sur l'autre.

Son cœur poussiéreux bat d'une rare ardeur. Jézabel marche à ses côtés et ne se plaint pas du rythme qui lui est imposé. Hela s'est armée d'une lance qu'elle a empruntée à sa maitresse, elle sait qu'elle ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur. De toute façon, lorsque la Mort se rendrait compte de sa disparition, l'emprunt de cet objet sera bien son dernier soucis. Elles atteignent le portail sous les bruits d'une bataille proche, et Hela refuse de se retourner pour voir Thanos trainer Loki à ses pie､s, pour voir soｮ sourire triomphant et ses yeux fous briller d'ivresse.

Il n'y a plus qu'un seul problème : les bracelets diffusent une chaleur qui va en s'accroissant, et Hela sent bientôt sa chair s'entailler sous leur pression grandissante. Elle grimace de douleur sous le regard inquiet de sa sœur. Doucement et prudemment, elle tente quelques sorts, qui ne font rien de plus que la blesser davantage.

-Attends, laisse-moi essayer.

Jézabel entoure son poignet droit de ses deux petites mains, et avoue d'elle-même ne pas vraiment savoir comment s'y prendre. Cependant, une douce chaleur remonte, court doucement dans ses paumes, se transmet à la peau froide de sa sœur. Une énergie blanche s'échappe de ses mains et frappe le bracelet qui se consume sans plus heurter la peau de la jeune femme. Sous son regard choqué, Jézabel murmure quelques mots et les chairs se referment, les torts se réparent. Elle répète la même chose pour l'autre bracelet, et Hela sent soudainement un poids s'enlever de son dos et de son âme.

Elle tombe à genoux, serre la petite dans ses bras et l'embrasse. La fillette rit et ses yeux verts pétillent, malicieux et attentifs, et Hela se demande quand elle a cessée d'être ainsi, une simple enfant enjouée et amoureuse de la vie.

-Jézabel, ma sœur, tu es l'être le plus exceptionnel qui soit et je jure de te faire cadeau de ma vie, si là est ma destinée.

-Hela, est-ce qu'on pourrait juste partir d'ici ?

La jeune femme rit, sourit et hoche la tête. Un vent froid balaye sa chevelure et elle inspire fort, bien consciente que l'instant est un rêve. Elle doit éloigner Jézabel loin de cet Enfer.

Dans ce monde de dieux et de monstres, elle est un ange.

* * *

**Et, voilà. A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre ! ;)**


	21. A war in my mind

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

Merci pour vos reviews ! Chapitre 21, on avance petit à petit. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres aura cette fic. J'ai beau avoir le fil continu de l'histoire en tête, la fin reste floue. J'en ai plusieurs versions. Si je le voulais vraiment, cela pourrait s'étendre sur encore vingt chapitres XD. Nous allons éviter cela, je crois.

Sinon, j'écris une autre fic en ce moment. Oui, encore. Un recueil de petites fics/one-shots/drabbles correspondant à des thèmes précis. Cela m'a remotivée dans l'écriture. Et puis, Iron Man 3 et le trailer de Thor 2 aussi. Juste, si vous ne les avez pas vus, filez dans le cinéma le plus proche et sur Youtube !

Allez, bonne lecture.

**IN PIECES, LINKIN PARK.**

* * *

**XXI – A WAR IN MY MIND.**

Loki et Tony.

Dans cette grande ville froide et silencieuse, dénuée de vie, il y a un immeuble. C'est une battisse qui surplombe les autres et lorsque l'on marche dans les rues de Manhattan, on ne voit quelle. Une fantaisie, un symbole. Les fenêtres en sont brisées. Sur la devanture, un nom décapité, et la lettre « K » repose comme un géant brisé sur le macadam où elle a créée un grand cratère. Des crépitements, des étincelles s'échappent du reste abandonné et donnent au lieu une dimension irréelle, impensable.

Lorsqu'on daigne lever les yeux, on remarque une terrasse balayée par le vent froid, on voit des étages vidés et des espoirs éclatés. Il y a des machines qui pendent dans le vide et d'autres qui se sont écrasées au sol. Il y a des costumes, des accessoires qui ne serviront plus, des flèches, un bouclier et des morceaux éparses de chair, des trainées sanglantes sur les trottoirs gris, les gens se sont vite enfuis, certains n'en ont pas eut le temps, leurs corps reposent encore entre les voitures éventrées et les commerces incendiés.

Des petits corps balayés, rien pour les sauver, les héros ont bien essayés, piètres héros, leurs corps comblent également les fosses communes.

« Lentement, doucement, gangrenant l'air et la terre, le désir, la volonté sourde de la vengeance et de la néantisation, vois-tu ce qui risque d'arriver si tu ne te soumets pas ? Loki, mon si beau Loki, je leur ouvrirai la panse, je les pendrai à l'aide de leurs entrailles, il n'y a plus d'espoir, plus d'échappatoire, ce n'est plus que cela : la soumission ou l'horreur. »

Hela passe ses longs doigts blancs dans sa nuque, masse les contours de ses vertèbres et ferme un instant les yeux. Le spectacle est affligeant. Ce n'est que disputes, véhémences et réclamations. Thor se tient au centre de la pièce, las, affligé, et tente de se faire entendre de ces stupides humains qui crachent la rancœur et la haine qui ont lentement gangrenés leurs cœurs, ces précédents mois. À peine ose-t-il s'exprimer qu'on le coupe, l'archer à un regard si noir, des pensées si dérangeantes, et Hela comprend bien les paroles de son père le concernant, sur le lien qu'ils possédaient, sur son caractère instable, tout bonnement humain.

En fait, il n'y a que l'âme de Jézabel pour la faire sourire. La petite s'est éloignée de la cohue, sous le regard inquiet de son père, de cet Anthony Stark qu'Hela trouve étrange et extravaguant, et prend désormais sa main dans la sienne. Le mouvement attire les yeux sur elle, ramenant le calme. Vas-y, je pensais que tu souhaitais dire quelque chose. Elle remercie mentalement sa sœur, irritée de voir ces regards noirs la fusiller du regard. La sociabilité, la voilà en compagnie d'autres êtres alors qu'elle n'avait connue que les âmes des défunts pour seul cortège dans les cinq cent dernières années. Changement évident, sa langue se fait acérée et elle se sent un peu gauche dans ses propos. Un peu comme la foutue extraterrestre qu'elle semble être à leurs yeux.

-Il n'y a là aucun débat, aucun discours à mener. En se sacrifiant pour la personne qu'il aimait, et grâce au témoignage apporté par Thor auprès d'Odin, Loki a retrouvé son statut d'immortel à sa mort. Pour notre Roi, sauver votre monde devait être un mea culpa bien suffisant. Dans cette très courte période de transition, de l'humanité à l'immortalité, et certainement par le lien qui les unissaient, Loki a réussit à s'accrocher à quelques informations.

Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Il est vrai que cela a été mentionné, le fait que cette petite porte l'exact prénom que celui voulu par Tony.

-C'est quelque chose de très difficile à comprendre, notamment pour vous qui êtes des humains aux esprits si étroits, mais Jézabel est bien vivante, dans ses veines coulent un sang Midgardien et un sang Jotun, ce qui fait d'elle une héritière légitime au trône d'Asgard.

Thor tourne son regard vers elle et elle ne peut que lui lancer un sourire arrogant. De lui, elle n'a plus que cette image, celle de l'homme d'Odin, celle de celui qui a forcé son père à les séparer. Quand elle le voit, grand guerrier blond, revanchard et paré pour la bataille, cela ne lui donne envie que de vomir.

-Hela, ma nièce, …

-Mon oncle, je te considère et te respecte car tu restes mon Prince. Si cela n'était pas le cas, je t'aurai déjà réduit en cendres.

Un rictus de dégoût ourle ses lèvres fines et blanches. Elle se détourne vers la baie vitrée sous le regard atteint de Thor, qui semble un peu perdu de tant de haine à son égard.

-Quand mon frère est tombé, je me suis hâté de me rendre sur Asgard. Mon père devait connaître la situation, au regard de celle-ci il a d'ailleurs rendu ses pouvoirs à Loki et son statut. J'ai dû, par la suite, reprendre mon rôle d'héritier, mais m'en suit très vite échappé. Mon frère était vivant mais ne réapparaissait pas, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Je l'ai alors cherché sans répit.

-Son cœur s'est arrêté un court instant, de même que celui de son enfant, le temps qu'ils arrivent dans ce monde où je vivais … puis l'immortalité et瘠la 癭agi癥 ont guéris leurs blessures. Il a fallut du temps à mon père pour se rétablir, sa magie était instable, n'avait pas été sous son contrôle depuis un long moment, et il fallait prendre soin de Jézabel, loin des menaces qui pesaient sur eux, loin de Midgard. Il fallait la faire naitre dans un endroit sécurisé.

-Ce monde, cette charogne, es-tu devenue réellement démente pour considérer cela comme un « endroit sécurisé » ?

Elle siffle entre ses dents, affirme sa prise sur la lance qu'elle tient toujours dans sa main. Thor hausse un sourcil, épuisé, et ne réagit que peu à son agressivité, à la fois dépassé et peiné de la voir agir ainsi. Anthony finit par se redresser, soupirant.

-Bon, une fois que vous aurez finis de vous astiquer le manche, on pourra peut-être enfin en venir à l'essentiel ? Où est Loki ?

Pepper soupire et finit par se lever, ravitaillement de café oblige. Clint ose un sourire mais le regard de Natasha le lui fait immédiatement ravaler. Steve, qui jusque là avait été silencieux, tourne son visage à l'expression outrée vers le milliardaire.

-Tony ! Il y a une enfant dans cette pièce !

-Ah oui, merde, c'est vrai, enfin je veux dire, zut, quoi …

Jézabel les regarde tous, la tête penchée sur le côté, et lève ses yeux verts remplis de curiosité vers son père qui grimace. Hela fait un geste d'impatience de la main, toutefois quelque peu étonnée de ces expressions midgardiennes colorées.

-En quoi le fait d'astiquer un manche … Oubliez, je ne veux pas le savoir. Pour en revenir à l'essentiel, j'ignore où se trouve mon père. Je me suis échappée de mon monde suite à l'arrivée impromptue de Thanos. Pour nous protéger, Loki a décidé de rester, nous offrant ainsi la possibilité de nous enfuir. Je suis à sa recherche depuis quelques semaines, mais faute de résultat, et mon père m'ayant demandé de vous confier Jézabel, Anthony Stark, me voilà en ces lieux, vous demandant votre aide.

Tony pâlit et Hela se demande un instant s'il ne va pas tout bonnement s'effondrer sur le sol. Ce foutu imbécile, ce putain de martyr … Loki était resté pour sauver sa famille, il savait certainement que si Thanos attrapait Hela et Jézabel, elles auraient eut à subir le même sort que lui. L'ingénieur se rassoit, soupire, passe une main sur son visage soudainement las.

-Eh bien, il a bien changé, ce foutu bâtard qui voulait anéantir la race humaine.

-C'est de mon frère dont tu parles, ami Barton.

-Et de mon père, stupide mortel.

En effet, Hela était bien la fille de Loki. Son vocabulaire et les étincelles de magie pure qui sortaient de ses paumes en étaient la preuve.

-Clint, surveilles ton langage, je te prie. Loki serait capable de me tuer si Jézabel venait à adopter un vocabulaire pareil. Et, c'est vrai, tu parles du père de ma fille, je devrais te botter le derrière aussi.

-Stark, on ne frappe pas les handicapés.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Clint n'en mène pourtant pas large. Il est aussi pâle que l'est Tony. Eux deux ont bien vus dans l'esprit de Loki de quoi était capable Thanos. Le penser de nouveau entre ses mains ne les rassuraient en aucun cas.

-J'ai enregistré la signature énergétique de Loki. Sa magie est assez puissante pour être détectable, avec un algorithme adapté, je pense être en mesure de le localiser. JARVIS ?

-Je commence les recherches sur un rayon de mille kilomètres, monsieur.

-Désolée de vous décevoir, mais je pense qu'il y a très peu de chances pour que Thanos ait emmené mon père quelque part sur ce monde.

Était-il réellement possible de souffrir autant sans en mourir ? Il ne sait pas s'il doit rire ou pleurer, se lamenter ou haïr, il ne sait même pas si c'est la nuit ou le jour, si c'est un cauchemar ou un rêve. Il se réveillera peut-être bientôt, entouré de tous＠ceux qu'il aime, pour en rire et se dire que ce n'était pas la réalité, que cela n'a jamais été la réalité.

-Où vit Thanos ?

-Nous l'ignorons. En dehors de l'Arbre-Monde, sur des terres qui nous sont inconnues.

« Un jour, un matin, nous marcherons sur Midgard. Toi, moi, les autres, nous en serons les sauveurs, les libérateurs. Tu as choisi ce monde parmi les autres et je t'en ferai roi si là est ton souhait. Je vais conquérir l'univers et je t'en donnerai un monde. Mais, avant, je dois te punir, tu le comprend bien, tu as échoué une première fois, tu échoues toujours, mais je peux t'aider à t'améliorer, à faire que cela ne se reproduise plus. Acceptes, soumets-toi, cesses de te défendre. Et, dès lors, tu excelleras, tu seras mon lieutenant préféré, mon cher Loki, ta magie et ton charisme, tu seras mon petit roi. »

-Comment sommes-nous censés réussir à localiser quelqu'un qui est en-dehors des champs connus ? Il pourrait être partout comme nulle part. C'est vraiment idiot, aucun satellite, aucun algorithme ne peut nous aider à dépasser cela : l'inconnu. C'est perdu d'avance.

-Bruce, merci pour ton optimisme.

A nouveau, c'est cela. Une ville froide, un immeuble abandonné. Une vision fugace et réelle qui s'imprime sur sa rétine. L'inscription, le nom du propriétaire brille aveuglement, une blancheur immaculée d'où s'écoulent des déluges carmins. Les lettres saignent, le bâtiment s'écorche. Sur le perron, sur les marches grises, devant l'entrée explosée, les corps de ses enfants, Hela et Jézabel, dont le sang coule dans le caniveau et se mélange aux larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. À la droite du béton, oui, il l'a bien vu, il y a une marée de corps, entassés, empaquetés, et sûr eux, comme le roi de ce massacre, comme le dernier héros tombé, il y a Anthony, dont l'ark a glissé de sa poitrine béante et repose désormais sur son flan瑣.P琾Tony disparaît dans un cri de rage, dans un coup de poing donné dans un mur. Pas malin, il jure sous la douleur grandissante dans ses articulations malmenées, mais s'évade tout de même, n'a que faire des autres qui le somme de revenir. Il s'enferme dans son atelier, devant ses écrans, ses machines, ses armures éclairées et se sent soudainemeծt las, fatigué, seul. La perte de Loki ne lui avait plus fait si mal depuis des mois. Aujourd'hui, il a l'impression qu'il va en étouffer, qu'il n'arrivera jamais à la surmonter, car tout ce qu'il veut c'est qu'il revienne, et quand il se laisse tomber contre un mur en sanglotant, c'est en implorant tous ces foutus dieux de lui rendre celui qu'il aime tant.

En fait, Loki pourrait tout endurer. Ce n'est pas grave, sa misérable existence ne vaut rien, il n'a jamais été digne du statut qu'on lui a donné, il n'a fait que trébucher, tomber, décevoir, perdre, haïr durant tous ces longs siècles, alors il donnerait bien volontiers son immortalité contre un peu plus de répit pour ceux qu'il aime.

Foutu dieu, quelle idée de venir envahir ce monde, de s'échouer ici, de le faire sien. Peut-être aurait-il été en paix si Loki n'avait jamais posé ses yeux hallucinants sur lui. Peut-être pas, sa vie fade aurait continuée de l'être, et il serait peut-être aujourd'hui en cure de désintoxication après abus de substances et après les leçons de morale piquantes de sa très chère assistante. Ou se serait pendu. Ou aurait été tué par un Fatalibot de Fat䁡lis. Ou peut-être rien de tout cela.

Marié à Pepper, peut-être. Il aurait fait son malheur. Et, Jézabel n'aurait jamais existée. Il secoue la tête et passe rageusement une main sur ses joues, essuyant rapidement ses larmes. Oh, quel égoïste, il s'enfuit et laisse sa fille entre ces murs inconnus et ces héros qui se chamaillent comme des adolescents. Tony se redresse, mais n'a pas le temps d'esquisser un geste. La porte de son atelier s'ouvre sur la silhouette timide de Jézabel, qui lui adresse un regard interrogateur.

-Désolé d'être parti si vite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend. Papa ne reviendra pas.

Cette intelligence dans son regard, cette acceptation, le laisse pantois et fait de nouveau monter les larmes. Elle semble si sage et si résignée, sans pourtant se défaire de son sourire innocent. Tony soupire et lui adresse un sourire.

-Dis, Papa, est-ce que moi aussi j'aurai le droit d'avoir une armure qui vole ?

Le pour et le contre. Le Bien et le Mal. Loki lève les yeux vers la silhouette qui le surplombe, serre les dents pour tenter de calmer les tremblements compulsifs qui agitent son corps.

-Seulement si vous promettez de laisser mes enfants et mon compagnon en vie.

Thanos sourit, ce sourire prédateur et écœurant, qui donne la nausée au Dieu agenouillé à ses pieds, et passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs sous la grimace de son prisonnier.

-Je ne les toucherai pas, je le promets.

Tony rit et lève les yeux au ciel. Il prend la petite dans ses bras et pose un baiser sur son front.

-Je pense que l'on va attendre encore quelques années pour cela. Mais, si tu veux, en attendant, tu peux m'aider à réparer la mienne.

-Hmm, d'accord. Et ensuite, je m'en construirai une pour moi toute seule. Je serai une grande ingénieure, bien meilleure que toi !

-D'accord, ça promet.

« Et, désormais, que l'univers soit notre. » Thanos rit et se penche sur Loki, posant un baiser brutal sur ses lèvres meurtries. Il ne répond pas, ne s'éloigne pas. Son regard brille d'une lueur mordorée.

-Enfin, mon cher Loki, que désormais se répande la Mort.

* * *

**Voilà, à la prochaine ! ;)**


	22. Some kind of evil

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire, elle, est à moi, et j'ajoute que je ne touche rien pour l'écrire. Modeste bénévole.

**Pairing** : Tony/Loki.

**Résumé** : Anthony Stark, aka Iron Man, n'aime personne d'autre que lui-même. Sa vie, il en contrôle le moindre détail. Les méchants, il sait comment les stopper. Sauf Loki Laufeyson. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple sauvetage de l'Univers. Ce qui va en découler ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses plans.

**Note** : Okay, on en est au 22. La suite viendra vite, promis, elle attend gentiment dans mon PC ;).

Allez, bonne lecture.

**BEATING LIKE A DRUM , ESKIMO JOE.**

* * *

**XXII – SOME KIND OF EVIL.**

Loki

Il y a une haine qui gangrène les cœurs, celle qui les pousse à s'engager dans la bataille. Qu'est-ce qu'un héros, au fond, sinon quelqu'un d'habité par les ténèbres ?

Là où Thanos vit, c'est un monde froid, humide et malsain. Un océan lèche les bords usés des vieilles pierres qui portent cette immense propriété qui est sienne, qui voit vivre et mourir depuis plus loin encore que le commencement des temps. Les Dieux ne font pas le poids. Asgardiens, Olympiens, ils ne sont que des fourmis, des vers que Thanos le Titan tient au creux de sa paume et dont sa volonté de les écraser ne réside qu'en son humeur de l'instant.

Or, ce soir, dans ce soleil vert qui se couche dans les horizons laiteux et submergés de l'océan insurmontable, Thanos est dans une colère froide et noire. Les pierres tremblent et ses gens tentent de se dissimuler à sa colère.

-Qu'as-tu fait pour le rendre si enragé ? Ce n'est vraiment pas malin.

Loki sourit et essuie du dos de la main le sang qui coule de ses lèvres. De ses yeux mordorés, où ne transpercent aucune compassion, aucune passion, rien d'humain comme rien d'inhumain, il regarde le liquide carmin, et son visage reste de marbre. Son sourire sûrement arrogant n'atteint ni ses yeux, ni ses traits rigides.

À ses côtés, ces petits soldats imperturbables et tranquilles, ces autres êtres aussi fantastiques que Thanos a gangrené, et Loki se dit, qu'en fait, eh bien, il s'en fiche royalement. Perdu dans un voile brumeux et cotonneux, il se demande parfois ce qu'il fait là, comment il a bien pu arriver ici et, surtout, a parfois l'impression que quelqu'un l'attend ailleurs, mais ces pensées sont rares et confuses. Il hausse les épaules et laisse son nouveau maître poser ses mains sur son corps.

Quoi ? On s'en fout, n'est-ce pas ? Cela n'a, de toute façon, aucune importance.

Amora lui lance un regard sévère, de ces mêmes yeux mordorés qu'ils arborent tous, appuyée contre un de ces vieux mur humide. Loki soupire et fronce un peu les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas. Il m'a montré une sorte de photographie et m'a forcé à la regarder. C'était très étrange.

Ce soir là, dans le soleil couchant, Thanos le fait appeler, et Loki entre dans ses appartements en s'inclinant respectueusement. Il n'a la conscience de rien, n'a aucun souvenir, sait juste qu'il doit allégeance à cet être supérieur. C'est tellement simple d'y croire, de se laisser aller. Thanos est installé dans ce grand fauteuil, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trône, et s'en lève pour le saluer froidement et lui ordonner de s'avancer. Il s'exécute et réagit à peine sous la gifle qui percute sa joue et y laisse une marque brûlante.

-Vous êtes tous des incapables, des chiens, je me demande bien pourquoi je perds mon temps avec vous tous.

L'aura froide et suffocante qui se dégage du Titan tire un frisson glacé chez Loki, qui ne peut qu'esquisser un geste de recul quand celui-ci lève de nouveau sa main, prêt à le frapper. Il l'abaisse sans pourtant exécuter son geste, comme surpris par l'émotion qui se lit soudainement sur les traits pourtant auparavant placides de l'homme.

-La peur, Loki ? Mon cher enfant, aurais-tu peur de moi ?

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre. Empoignant ses cheveux noirs, le Titan soupire et le tire vers l'avant, le jetant contre une vitre froide et translucide qui résiste sous l'impact et s'éclaire dès lors d'une lueur aveuglante. Loki geigne, la lèvre en sang, mais n'émet aucune protestation. Il se redresse comme si de rien n'était, goûte le sang qui plonge dans sa gorge sans la moindre grimace. Devant son regard de nouveau dénué de toute émotion – la peur, vraiment, ce sursaut surprenant, ce cœur qui bat plus vite, cette sueur froide, cette image de souffrance et de perte mêlées ? - brille dans cet écran une photographie qu'il ne saurait identifier. Il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme un enfant étonné.

-Qui est-ce, Maitre ?

Thanos colle son torse contre son dos, le domine de toute sa hauteur. S'il devait en faire une analyse placide, Loki dirait qu'il ressemble à n'importe quel homme sur cette terre, mais qu'il est plus grand et plus fort qu'eux tous réunis. Son visage est dur et semble résister au temps. En fait, Loki ne pourrait pas lui donner d'âge, trente comme trois mille ans, tant son corps et ses traits semblent être lisses à tous accrocs. C'est un homme charismatique, charmant quand il le veut, terrifiant, parfois cruel.

Des yeux dont le blanc a été remplacé par le même mordoré qu'ils arborent tous, et des prunelles entièrement noires. Un regard bouillonnant et glaçant, lorsqu'il le regarde, Loki sent comme ses entrailles se geler à l'intérieur de lui. Un sourire si charmant, une voix suave, et il ne peut que se laisser faire quand Thanos tire sa tête en arrière et pose brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Ne le sais-tu donc pas ? Un jour, tu m'as fait promettre de préserver cet homme. Ce misérable être humain et ses comparses, je ne le tuerai pas, tu t'en chargeras à ma place.

Thanos pose ses lèvres dans son cou et en mord la peau fine, sous l'absence de réaction de sa victime. Loki n'a d'yeux que pour cette forme de métal, or et rouge, et, étrangement, dans sa tête, il y a comme des choses qui se remettent à leur place et d'autres qui explosent.

Il ne se sent pleurer que lorsqu'une larme roule jusqu'à ses lèvres blanchâtres. Thanos l'essuie d'un coup de langue, sous l'expression tenaillée de détresse et de surprise de Loki.

-Le châtiment, Loki. La dernière pièce du puzzle. Après cela, tu seras entièrement mien.

-Je suis déjà entièrement vôtre, Maitre.

Thanos ricane et, en fait, Loki s'arrête là dans son récit. Amora n'a pas besoin de savoir la suite, le fait que le Titan a usé de magie, l'a mit à nu et l'a, une fois de plus, fait sien, l'obligeant tout du long à regarder cette photographie qui soulevait en lui des émotions qu'il pensait désormais inexistantes.

Amora hausse les épaules. Elle pose un regard vide sur Loki, qui lui-même a tourné les yeux vers la fenêtre et regarde désormais d'un œil absent les vagues s'échouer contre les pierres de la demeure.

-Cela n'a aucune importance. Bientôt, nous marcherons sur Midgard, la victoire est notre seul but. Oublie cette image, il a certainement voulu te tester.

Oui, peut-être bien, qui savait réellement ? Un homme de métal, l'idée était saugrenue et absurde, cela était sûrement une manœuvre de Thanos pour tester sa résistance ou il ne savait quoi encore.

Un quoi ? Un Iron Man ? Tiens, le nom sonnait bien. Il sourit et secoua la tête, suivant la magicienne qui s'enfonçait devant lui dans les couloirs de la demeure dont ils étaient tous les prisonniers dorés. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et, pourtant, dans son esprit ankylosé, dans son cœur meurtri, le mal était déjà fait.

Le prénom « Anthony » résonna dans sa mémoire et claqua sur sa langue comme une étrange saveur de déjà-vu.

* * *

**A la prochaine ! ;)**


End file.
